My Infinity
by Stardustt
Summary: Cedric - Something stirs inside of me when I see him, but what it is I'm not sure. What I do know is that I yern to be near him. Should I let share my feelins with the other? Or risk losing a friendship that means more to me than the air I breathe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Begining's Notes****- **First time author here. I've read so many wonderful stories on this site and on others as well that I thought i'd give it a try. When I first discovered slash it was with Draco and Harry. What a shock when saw that fans were writing such naughty-naughty stories about them. I was hooked on the first paragraph, sadly to say. Although I sometimes still read about that pairing, the couple that has stolen my heart (and haunted my dreams) are Harry and the luscious Cedric Diggory. The first few chapters will be mild but the overall of this fic-let will be rated M. Seeing as MA stories are now allowed I unfortunately can not put all that I would love to see my pair do =/. Anyways, I'm hoping that some may find this story interesting, humorous at some points, and maybe a bit steamy in others. Those who do not wish to read anything with two guys taking part in sexual situations should stay clear of this story. You have been warned and now it's out of my hands.

**************************************************************

**My Infinity****- Chapter 1**

The day had _finally_ arrived for Harry to leave the house in which lived his aunt and uncle and his only cousin Dudley. He'd been waiting for this day the _second_ he stepped foot back into this prison. He wouldn't even dare call this foul, cold place a home. Although the outside seemed to appear as a charming modest brick house- black shutter windows with flower boxes underneath them, roses growing along the walk way, a scrolled iron bench near the door and even a flowery wreath that read, 'Home-Sweet-Home', it was all a sham. No one knew what _really_ went on behind those walls. There was no love there...not for him anyways…and never would be. The only love (_if that's what these demented people called it_) in that place, that was ever shown was to his fat slob of a pig cousin Dudley. He got anything and _everything_ he ever wanted...never daring to deny him of anything. Harry was never even allowed to have anything _remotely_ nice. Every year, when he would come home with the new clothes he had purchased from a shop in Diagon Alley, they'd be taken away; burned then replaced by Dudley's stretched out, faded, raggedy hand-me-downs.

At first he used to stand up to his uncle, refused to let them be taken away; but after a while the beatings weren't worth it and so he could do nothing but just stand there, forced to watch. So while they went out for their weekly 'family outings', he always hung his head down in shame, feeling the eyes of all as they stared at him; the boy whose pants were held up with a rope as a make-shift belt and badly food stained shirts. He wasn't even allowed to bathe everyday. _'Freaks like you are born are filthy, from the inside and out...they can 'never' be cleansed no matter how much they try,_' he was once told. Harry was caught one time sneaking a late night bath and sported a black eye along with a cracked rib the next day to the hospital, having to lie and say that he had fallen down the stairs. He wanted so badly to tell the doctor what had really happened but Uncle Vernon glared down at him with the most evil of all looks while the doctor was examining the injured boy with his back to him. It was times like this that he would wonder if he was born under a black rain cloud or a solar eclipse.

But it didn't matter...not now anyways because he was invited to stay at the Weasely's for the Quidditch World Cup, than head out to Hogwarts the next day. _'A whole week!'_ Harry kept thinking as he smiled happily all the way there. When he had arrived at their house he borrowed some clothes from Ron, (which were a bit bigger but fit him way better the rags he usually wore, seeing as Ron was just a bit taller than Harry- almost the same size), until he was able to buy some more of his own later. It was a beautiful day when they had headed out for the game. Everyone was in good spirits and even though it was a bit chilly, to Harry it was _perfect._ As everyone walked on they met up with a man who sported bifocals and a five o' clock shadow. During introductions someone had dropped down from the large tree that was next to them, landing right behind Amos. "Ah, and _here's_ my son, _Cedric._ I'm sure you all know each other by now?" he questioned, putting his arm around his son's shoulder proudly.

_'It's him'_, ran through Harry's mind. _'The most 'popular' guy in all of Hogwarts. _Scoffing softly, '_I don't see what's all the __fuss __is about with the girls…tall, __lanky__, head full of reddish-brown hair_', ran through his mind with scorn. Frankly, Harry didn't really _see_ what was so special about him at _all_. To him Cedric was just another bloke from Hogwarts. _Except_…for the fact that his face _may_ be just a_ little_ bit _nicer_ to look at than the other guys, whom had pimples or overbites or even noses that seemed much too large for their faces. He he thought back to the first time he laid eyes on the tall Hufflepuff boy. He had thought it odd that his heart should skip a beat at the sight of him and that his stomach would tighten for a second when looking upon the guy.

**{{Flashbacking}}**

**{{--**It was during lunch when it had occurred. Harry had been laughing at the teasing Hermione was giving Ron about liking Madam Rosemerta, the witch who owned Hogsmeade. Ron denied it of course, although his pink face _totally _gave him away. Grinning, Harry got up to leave, stating that he had Quidditch practice and that he'd meet up with them later at Potions. "_Don't be late_ Harry. You _know_ how Snape loves to find any reason for you to join him in detention," Hermione called after him. Rolling his eyes and nodding, he turned and caught the eye of a boy, an older boy. A boy of fair skin with a head full of thick auburn hair and it made him stop in his tracks. Ron took notice and questioned him. "Who's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the object of his question with his head. Ron glanced up to where his friend's gaze led him to. Smiling Hermione answered, "Oh…that's _Cedric Diggory_. He's _also_ on the Quidditch team. Harry, i'm _surprised_ you don't remember who he _is._" Harry gave her a confused look.

_"Should I?"_ he asked as if he could care less and she sighed. "My how the mind _withers _away when not being used on a daily basis," Hermione sniffed with a dirty look. "_Hey_! _**Someone's**_ a bit _snippy_ today," he retorted. "Well it's the truth, _is it not?_" she snapped as both boys glared at her. "Oh honestly," she huffed. "How can you _not _know who _he_ _is?_" she asked exasperatingly and received blank stares. "Oh, _come on __Harry_! He's _only_ the one _who won last year's Quidditch game!_" Harry gave a small gasp and shot his head up, only to find Cedric still watching. "_What?_" Ron almost shouted. "_Two_ _numb-skulls_…that's what you both are," she spat. Then it all came crashing back to the boys.

How Harry had seen Cedric racing towards the snitch, how he was only a couple of feet away from the Hufflepuff and _gaining,_ and then…he remembered that the wind suddenly wasn't so loud any more…that the roar of the crowd below became…a _whisper_, and a numbness began to quickly cover over his body. After that, other than him waking up in the hospital's wing with students encircling his bed, he could not remember a thing of what had happened before he blacked out. _"That was him?!"_ they both gasped at the same time. "Ron! How in the _**hell **_did you forget _that!_" Harry turned to him accusingly and pushing at his shoulder. "_**Me??**_ What about _**you!**_"

"I had a _reason_…_**heellooo**_…_Dementors?_…on _**my **__**Ass**__?!_" Ron looked miffed and crossed his arms. "Yea well…it must've been the trauma of our devastating loss that caused _my_ temporary amnesia," he said as he looked away. "_Temporary?_" Harry and Hermione retorted in union, earning a blushing glare from the other. "I will _never_ understand the male mind," Hermione sighed in disgust. Harry took another quick look and this time was rewarded with a smile. Feeling heat color his cheeks he quickly turned away. "I can't believe I blocked the loss of the game," he muttered to himself. "Hey-o'l huffypuff is looking this way," Ron grunted. Hermione took a quick look and shrugged whilst Harry continued to see what else he had forgotten. "He's been very popular ever since that day and almost _every_ girl here has a crush on him," Hermione stated, receiving a snort from Ron. "I bet _you're_ one of those girls as well I suppose?" he asked accusingly. Smiling softly, _"no comment''_ was all she gave them as she bit into a corn cake. Harry stood up from the table. "I'm heading up to class," he said as he looked at his friends. "We'll meet you up there," Ron said as he finished off his stew. Harry nodded and walked down the grand hall but before he turned the corner he took a chance to peek....._and green eyes met grey_.--**}}**

Lost in the memory, Harry tripped over a log and almost landed face first into a muddy embankment. ''Harry, _whoa!_" Cedric quickly grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and pulled him back. "Are you alright?" Cedric asked but all he got for an answer was a dazed look and an unmanly squeak. Cedric raised an eyebrow and a smirk. ''So…was that a yes?....no…_maybe?_...." Even though the other wasn't smiling Harry could hear the humor in his voice. "Yea, i'm fine..._thanks_," he muttered. "Good to know..." Cedric replied and this time he did smile but it barely reached his cheeks. Trailing his hand down the length of Harry's arm Cedric squeezed the smaller hand softly just before letting go. "Will you guys' _**CCOOMMEE OONNNNN!**_ _Geeeeezzze..."_ exasperatingly whined Fred loudly, extra on the first two words. Laughing, Cedric went ahead of Harry, leaving him behind and feeling stupid at what had just happened. ''Oh Harry...watch out…there's a twig to your left...wouldn't want you tripping over _that_ as well..." Cedric teased and chuckled. _'Yep...just __kill__ me now...don't care who does it...or __how__...or better yet…give __**me **__a nice heavy rock and __**I'll**__ kill him'_, thought Harry, as he imagined a pair of brown shoes poking out from under a large bolder.

When they finally reached the port key Mr. Weasley instructed all to grab a hold of what looked like to be a dusty beat-up, moth eaten boot. _'_That_ can't _be it_...can it?' _he wondered. He saw all do what was told of them so shrugging and getting on his knees he placed two fingers at the toe of the brown boot. As Mr. Weasley began to count, Harry felt fingers slide over his. Looking down he saw it was Cedric who had covered them. Amazingly, all seemed blind to this so when he looked up at him questioningly Cedric just gave him a wink. Harry blushed and once again looked back at they're connecting fingers when he felt Cedric rub his index finger over his, slowly, almost intimate-like, making him scowl up at the older boy. But before Harry could pull away, he felt a hard yank from just behind his navel and then either the world began to quickly spin or it was them, neither one could tell. Finally, what seemed to be the _longest_ fifteen minutes of his life but in reality was about two, they all heard Mr. Weasley shouting to them to let go. "_**What?"**_ screamed Hermione, looking up at Ron's father, absolutely horrified. "_**I said…...leeettt GOOOOO….**_**.**_**!**_**"**

All color drained from Harry's face and his two best friends. Cedric reached out with his other hand and placed it on his forearm, nodding reassuringly at him. For some odd reason the look in those grey eyes made Harry trust him more than Mr. Weasely's command and before he lost what little nerve he had let he closed his eyes and let go, screaming along with the others as they fell down, down, never ending down, and landing _painfully _on a grassy yet still harden field. For a long moment he laid there, relishing on how still…how _unmoving _the ground was and how he never loved the solidness of land as more as he did at that moment. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was Ron, face down on the ground, kissing and nuzzling the grass with his cheek over and over and _over_, promising to 'never leave such a beautiful, _non-mobile_ and safe place again;' cooing, "_lovely earth, unmoving, solid ground that I love, I will never leave you again_.... ", repeatedly as he caressed the softness of the grass.

Harry rolled his eyes and couldn't believe he was friends with _that_. He looked up just in time to see a pair of brown corduroy'd legs approach him and again found a pair grey eyes looking down upon him. Cedric, smirking down at him…_again._ "Once more I'm here to rescue you, _am I not Harry?_" he mocked, reaching down to pull him up before he could even answer back. "This is becoming to be _quite_ a habit of yours _isn't it?_" And with a wink he strolled away grining. Harry growled and thought, '_If he wasn't so... 'cute?'-tall...I __meant __'__**TALL**__'…_," he sighed exasperatingly, '_i'd __hex__ that smug look off of his face...'_. Ahead of him he caught Hermione pointing to Cedric's ass and Ginny nodded, both bursting into giggles. _'Oh geeebis'_, Harry scowled in mutter as he rolled his eyes, following the rest of the group to the game.

**************************************************************

**Author's Note****- **Ok, so here you have it. My first attempt at a story. Wasn't as painful as I thought it'd be, hmm…but anyways, yea. I lived through it and I guess that's all I can really ask for. All reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 2**

When they all arrived at the stadium Harry found himslf in awe. The place where the game was going to take place was enormous. The field in which he and the rest of the team practiced and played Quidditch on would fit in it four times the length and width. And the people...they came from everywhere, all around the globe, dressed in their finest robes and clothes that represented each and every country. Ron saw Harry's face and smiled. "Awesome isn't it," he said, nudging him on the arm. Harry looked at him smiling back, saying, "awesome is not the word Ron. I never even knew there were this many wizards and witches in the world."

Ron felt a twinge of sadness for his friend and putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezed softly. "Don't Ron", Harry said when he saw the look of pity on his friend's face. "I'm fine, really. When i'm here, with you guys, it's like...it's like my other life never even existed," he said, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder as well. "So I do _not_ want to see any more sad faces...got that?" Ron nodded. "I'm happy now, so don't worry so much," Harry smiled. Ron said, "You're right. All that matters is that you're away from that horrid place and here with us." Behind them someone cleared their throat. "Am I interrupting you two lovebirds?"

Harry and Ron immediately dropped they're hands and turned to see Fred and George smirking at them. "Did we interrupt something?...something special?" George teased, wiggling his eyebrows, making Ron's face turn pink as the new born piglets back at their house. "Shut up George. You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?" he said. Harry knew they were joking and grinned. "Oh George, now you've ruined it. They were about to have their first kiss," Fred said. "Awww, i'm so sorry Ron. I know how much you've been waiting for this day to finally come," George teased again and winked. Harry laughed at this and was very much enjoying the colidascope of pinks Ron's face was making.

"Boys! Leave Ron and Harry alone and let's go. All the good seats will be taken if we don't hurry along," Mr. Weasly said as he and the rest of the group passed them up. "Hey Ced! Come here quick! These two lovebirds are about to share they're first kiss...," Fred shouted, smiling. At that Harry lost all humor in the game and watched as Cedric walked up to them. "What lovebirds?," he asked, not realizing that it was Ron and Harry that were the blunt of the joke. "These two...," George added, nodding their way, giving them a wink. Ron turned to his brothers, stepped up to them and said through gritted teeth, "If you guys don't shut up you'll both be eating your own teeth in about three seconds". Cedric appeared a bit stunned for a moment but then crossed his arms and said, "Reeeaaally...first kiss ay? Well now...that's something to be surely seen," he said, turning eyes to Harry's icy ones. "Go on then...let's see it," he said trying to smile as well but didn't quite make it.

_'Who in the **hell** does he **think** he **is**?'_, Harry thought annoyed, breaking the spell . "If there _'were'_ going to be any kissing," giving both twins a hard look, "it wouldn't be in front of a bunch of nosey gits like you all." This last bit was directed at Cedric and grabbing Ron's arm, walked off. "Geeze Harry, can't take a joke now can we?!," Fred loudly said. "We were **_JOKING!_**" he called after them. "Man, and here I thought it was just Ron who had no sense of humor Ced," scoffed George. "Yea...but it would've been pretty interesting to see that though huh,'' laughed Fred, nudging Cerdric's shoulder playfully. "Yea...interesting," he muttered as he stared at the brunette, hand still on Ron's arm.

They had prime seats, the top box having the view of whole stadium. The adults let the girls go first, then the twins, Ron, Harry and they were about to go next but Cedric cut in. "_Can I sit there dad?,"_ he asked quietly, hoping no one heard. Never being able to deny his only child of anything, he smiled and agreed, squeezing his shoulder fondly. Hermione and Ginny were pointing at all the different flags and silly hats some of the fans were wearing. It was hard to hear much of anything for everyone was talking and laughing amongst the whole stadium. It was a place of fun, excitement and Harry was happy to finally have it after a long time of loneliness and mistreatment.

Cedric scooted over and sat next to Harry unnoticeable. "I don't think they're out on the field yet Ron. They'll probably come out when the music begins or something," Harry spoke in his ear about Ron's favorite player, Victor Crum. "Well I sure hope they hurry up and start. Have you ever seen him play Harry?" Ron shouted, his face all lit up. "He's wicked fast and the way he moves on that broom?..," Ron stares off dreamily. Harry laughed and shook his head.

At that moment the loud music began. "Harry!" Ron shouted. "Look for him Harry! Tell me if you see him!," Harry nodded. All of a sudden the entire crowd stood up and roared. Looking towards the field Harry saw the first team flying together in sync, one breaking from the group and doing flips, loops and other death defying tricks. Gripping Harry's arm in a painful vice, he pointed down to the field. Ron yelled, "**THAT'S HIM HARRY! THAT'S HIM! WWWOOOHHHOOOOO!! YYEEAAAA!!"** Ron was so caught up with all the teams flying out that he didn't notice Harry painfully trying to pry Ron's death grip around his poor arm.

"Is this your first game Harry?" someone shouted over the roar to him. Smiling and getting into the excitement Harry shouted 'yea' and did a double take when he saw who it was that asked him. "_Great,"_ he murmerd annoyingly, rolling his eyes. _'Why did 'pretty boy' have to sit by 'me_,' he thought sarcastically, turning back to the field. That stung Cedric a bit but he tried again. "Harry if you have any questions about any of the players i'd gladly answer them for you," he said loudly. Harry glanced at him for a second, wondering what he was up to after being so cocky earlier. "Um yea-_sure_... thanks...i'll-i'll let you know," he replied, turning back to the game.

Cedric didn't really understand why this boy with the thick wind-blown hair and brilliant green eyes affected him so. Even though he barely knew the guy, he still felt the need to learn all that there was about him. In the back of his mind nagged the thought that it might be more than just curiosity for the boy. That it was something else...something that if he didn't watch out, would turn into a problem much more bigger than he ever had to tackle. He shook the thought away and the game went on with Harry continuing to ignore him. Cedric tried a couple more times to engage in conversation but was always brushed off with a one or two word response; so he eventually gave up. Hours later it was Crum that had finally caught the snitch after a good pounding by a bludger. A bit disoriented he raised his fist into the air with victorious victory. Many roared and jumped off their seats extatically; others with fury. At that moment Harry was so dileriously happy over the out-come of the game that he hugged Ron hard, next the twins, then he turned and threw himself right into the arms of Cedric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 3**

Cedric didn't see Harry coming at him and stumbled back a bit, almost falling into his seat with an armful of the boy. "Whoa"! Laughed a surprised Cedric. He sure didn't see that coming. That's when Harry then realized what he had just done and gasping, he quickly got off of him and stood up. "Cedric! I-i'm sorry. You all right?" Harry was mortified at what he had just done. He was just so happy about the whole Crum/snitch thing that he just wanted to hug everyone in sight. "Yea Harry, i'm fine. Don't worry about-", but didn't get a chance to finish for at that moment Harry cut in. "I just got carried away and all. The whole Crum/catching snitch thing you know. Just got a little too excited I guess." he chuckled dryly. Cedric could see how embarrassed Harry was by the tint of red across his cheeks, making him look younger than he really was.

"Harry, it's fine...really. We're all excited and happy over the game." Harry smiled politely and nodding, looked down. "Harry!" Now it was Harry's turn to be pounced on, but this time from behind. Ron jumped had attached himself to Harry's back, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Ron! Ack! You're choking me!" gagging. "I can't breathe!" he said as he struggled to pry off Ron's arms before he passed out. "Dad! Dad! Did you see that! Crum was awesome! Whhoooo-hhoooooo-yea!!" Ron screamed in Harry's ear. The weight of Ron's body was making Harry's legs bend as he continued to struggle to breathe. If Cedric hadn't stepped in who knows how long Ron would've been holding on, oblivious of his best mate near passing out. "Ron, yo Ron! Let go man!" He grabbed Ron's fingers and pried them apart while the redhead looked at him annoyed. Harry held on to a pole as he gasped for air. "You sure are dangerous when you get happy huh Ron?", Cedric asked half joking, half serious.

"You alright Harry?" he asked him as he rubbed his back softly. "What? What happened?" Ron asked, looking at the 'now turning to his regular color' Harry. "You Ron! You almost killed me. You weigh a ton!" At that he got offended and gasped. "I do not! I'm the normal weight and height for a bloke my age. It's not my fault you don't put enough meat and calcium into your scrawny body." Cedric glared at Ron and without any thought, found himself about to confront Ron when Harry himself beat him to it. But instead of yelling or giving him a blow to the mouth, he was surprised that Harry just laughed and smacked his friend up-side the back of his head...hard. "Oooow!" 'Ron yelled, holding the stinging area. "Harry! That huurrt!" he whined.

"Well it was supposed to Ron," he said nonchalant. "You're a bloody brute sometimes, you know that?" he said to Harry, scowling. Cedric shook his head and smiled at how it turned out, with Harry in control. "Kids! Let's go. We got to get to the port key before it gets any later," Amos Diggory called. As they were walking down the stairs they saw Draco Malfoy chatting with his two goons. "Oh no, look who it is. I thought we'd have the luck of not seeing that reptile's face today," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Just ignore him Hermione. Don't even look at him. Just keep walking," Ginny said.

Goyle nudge Draco when he saw who was coming down the last steps and smiled. "Well, well, well...look at who we have here. If it isn't the mudblood and her pack of rats trailing along as always," he smirked. Harry was more annoyed by the always-same remarks than angry that he just put his hand on Hermione's arm as he guided her along. "Ignore him Hermione", he said. "He just wants attention, that's all." The adults and the twins were a bit ways off so they didn't notice the others lagging behind. "Where's the rush Potter. Have plans with the mudblood here do you?" Draco smirked. Hermione tensed at that word but Harry firmed his grip, letting her know she wasn't alone, and kept her walking.

But Draco followed. "What, too good for us Potter?" he asked as his goons laughed. "Always," Harry said, turning to stare the blond brat in the eye. Cedric was the last in the group and was listening to all of this. He never liked the Malfoy's but he never had to deal with them so he would just brush off the stories he heard. Harry must've hit a nerve because Draco scowled, grabbed Harry's arm, yanking him away from Hermione. "What did you say?", he asked him. Harry looked him straight in the eye, not at all intimidated by the slytherin. "Did I stutter?" he asked. Goyle and Crabb stepped up to Harry but Draco spread his arms and held them off. "No, he's mine," he said, smiling darkly. "Harry, forget about him. He's not worth it. Let's just go," Hermione said. "Don't worry Hermione. I'll be ok," he said, looking back at her.

"You go, I'll catch up with you in a bit. This won't take long." At that last one he turned back to Draco. "But Harry-" He turned back to her and smiled. "Just go Hermione. I'm fine...really," Harry cut in, laying his hard eyes back on the bleached blong in front of him. Cedric had been walking behind the group so when he saw what was happening he slowed down a bit. "When are you gonna grow up Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Come now Potter. Is that a way to talk to an old friend?" Draco asked, still smirking, the others behind him giggling. At this Harry's heart began to beat faster, fury filling his body and he stepped up closer to Daco, their noses nearly touching, close enough to smell stale onions on his foul breath.

"You were never my friend Malfoy. You were and still are a thorn in my back that for the life of me I can not get rid of. As matter of fact, you're the thorn in this whole school's back and the best thing for…and us is if you one day just mysteriously…disappear." This he ended with a hard smile. Harry was by now trying to holding what little temper he had. But he knew just the wrong comment would set it free. Cedric looked back and saw how close Harry got to Draco. He knew there was going to be trouble. He walked back to them a bit, not too close though...just enough to make sure Harry could handle it on his own, but not straying too far because he knew how Draco and his two ugly apes played. They played dirty.

"You know you want me around Potter. Just admit it. Life here would be dull without me. And besides...you know deep down, you hold a dark desire to 'be' with me. So…i'll help you out with it," he whispered and reached down, grabbing Harry's head, giving him a deep kiss. Cedric gasped, especially when he saw Harry not trying to push him away. Crabb and Goyle were hooting and whistling and cheering Draco on.

At first Harry was stunned, too stunned to move or do anything. 'Why am I not fighting back?', he thought. 'Why am not bashing his face in, ripping him apart?...Soft...so soft...how can someone so cold hearted have such soft lips?'. Harry was lost in thought and and warm wetness. Malfoy himself began to lose himself in Harry's lips. But he needed more. Needed to taste more of the famous Harry Potter. So he opened his mouth and slipped his tongue inside the other boy and moaned at the sweet taste of Harry. Cedric was sure Harry would've fought against Malfoy, knowing how they had been battling against each other since the first year. He also thought Harry was into girls...guess he was wrong about that too.

Taking one more look at the couple, he turned around and went to catch up with the rest of group. When Draco moaned into Harry's mouth something exploded in Harry's mind. Opening his eyes in shock he saw the other's long thick lashes against his flushed cheeks. Harry tore his mouth away and before Draco had any time to respond, Harry pulled back his hand and swung his fist hard against the boy's mouth, knocking the blond slytherin flat on his back. How dare you!," Harry yelled down at him, pulling out his wand and pointing it at his head. "I oughta turn you into a skrewt for that!," he spat. Draco sat up, wiping the blood from his lip and just smirked up at him. "I didn't exactly see you fighting me off there did I?" Harry gritted his teeth, pressing the wand deeper into his neck.

"Come on Potter. Admit it...you loved it. You didn't stop me when I slid my tongue in your mouth. Have to tell ya Potter...never would've thought you'd taste so sweet..so...hot..." That didn't help at all, it only made Harry blind with rage and he started shouting out a spell but Goyle and Crabb made a lunge at him. Harry was quicker though and pointed his wand at them. "Go ahead! Try me! Just give me an excuse to enhance your ugly-ass faces," he gritted dangerously. "Oh enough Potter…geeze," Draco said, getting up and brushing himself off… "And put that wand away. You know if you perform any kind of spell outside of Hogwarts Snape will have you cleaning out each of Fluffly's mouth with your toothbrush again."

He knew the stupid git was right. "I hate you with every fiber of my being," Harry gritted tightly in Draco's face then turned around and walked off. "No you don't!" cackled Draco. "Cause if you, did you wouldn't have let the kiss go on that long. And you know what Potter? You'll remember this day! The day that had your first kiss...and that it was from me...Draco Malfoy!" he shouted laughingly. Harry continued to walk away, closing his eyes and bit his lip, drawing blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 4**

Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione at the end of their group and fell into step with them, but was in his own world. "Hey Harry, where were you?" Ron asked but it fell on deaf ears. Hermione noticed this and looked back at Harry, walking quietly and staring at the ground. "Harry? You alright?" she asked. "Hmm?" he said, looking up and seeming to notice them for the first time. "Oh, oh yea i'm fine. Yea…" , nodding his head, "I'm fine. Just lost in thought," he said and gave a somewhat semi-smile to them. Running through Harry's mind were ways to murder Draco without anyone suspecting it was him. He already had some really good, nasty ways in mind but he just had to find the perfect spot and time to do so.

When they reached their tent Fred and George bid farewell to Cedric and Amos and went straight to the kitchen with Ron right behind them. Cedric noticed how quiet Harry had been all the way here and tried to catch his eye numerous times but never got the chance to make contact. Watching Harry disappear into his tent, he turned and left. Inside the tent everyone was laughing, dancing and talking more about how great the game was and how Ron gushed over every move and score Crum made. "Ron has finally found his true love….Victor Crum," Ginny said smiling at her brother. "Oh shut up Ginny," he said embarrassed, turning pink.

"Now, now Ron. We all know you how you feel about the Bulgarian." George teased. Hermione laughed and winked at Ron, causing him to turn another shade of pink. Harry went to his sleeping quarters and laid down on the bed, looking up at the dark stormy clouds that hung just below the ceiling above his head. Fred popped his head in. "Hey Harry, there's food on the table if you want some" he offered. Harry looked at him and nodded. "Yea, i'll get some in a bit, thanks." He responded. "You okay Potter?" Fred asked, stepping in a bit. Harry looked up at him and sighed. He wished he could tell his best friend's brother about the situation but he couldn't. Shame kept him from doing so. "Yea….yea, i'm fine…just a bit knackered I guess." he said smiling a bit.

Fred studied his face and saw something there, in his eyes, but knew that if Harry wasn't ready to talk about what was in his mind then there was no way to get it out of him. "Ok then….we'll be leaving in the morning so make sure you have everything packed and ready," he said, leaving after Harry nodded. He continued to stare up at the ceiling, going over his thoughts and after a while he fell into a fitful sleep. He had a dream where he was walking along a dark lonely path, the wind blowing and no moon to guide his way. He could only make out the outline of some of the trees and he had to walk by feel. Noting that he was alone he still felt the need to whisper "Where am I?" Walking for about five minutes, he heard a twig snap behind him, sounding off like a loud firecracker in the tomb-like silence.

Jumping out of his skin would not have been an exaggeration on how Harry felt and acted when he quickly turned around and tried to search the source of the sound in the inky blackness. Nothing…he could see nothing, yet…something was there, he could feel it…watching. A cold sweat began to cover his body. "Who's there?" he asked, trying to keep his voice hard as not to sound scared. Only the silence of the night answered him back. "Who's there!" he tried again but louder. About ten feet away from him he saw something move. Well not exactly move, but as if the blackness between two trees seemed to shift, seemed lighter, as if someone had stepped out from one of them, yet he could not make out any shape, of human or other.

Harry's hands were now clammy and he stepped back a step, not daring to take his eyes off of the two trees. It was the only thing he could see. He felt something. Something there and he knew he was not alone as he first thought he was. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought. Slowly he began to walk backwards, too scared to turn around. When he was on his fourth step, a cold breeze blew over him from the left and something whispered in his ear, in a tongue he did not know nor ever heard of. Harry screamed and backing away fast, tripped over a downed tree. His eyes were wide open, showing all of his whites and he was breathing hard. He pulled out his wand and started to aim it at all directions, not really knowing where or what to strike at.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity**- **Chapter 5**

Ron and Fred came running into Harry's room. They both were frantic and pulling him off the bed. "Harry! Come on! We have to get out of here, hurry!" Fred was saying loudly. Harry was still dazed from the dream he just had and his neck was still sore forgot all about it when he heard explosions and screaming from outside. "Come on Harry, we have to go now!" Fred yelled again, this time yanking on his arm hard. "Ron let's go!" Ron was whimpering in the corner of the room, making that ugly, wimpy, about to cry' face and jumped back a step at his older brother's yell. "What's going on?" Harry asked. "I'll tell you later. Right now we just need to get out of here fast-"

"Fred! George! Get the girls! Stay all together and meet me by the port key!" Mr. Weasley shouted, running inside the huge tent. Another explosion, this time about ten feet away, making everyone scream and run. Outside it was mayhem. People were running every which way, screams all around them. Harry saw people falling on the floor and trampled on as others ran over them, fleeing for their lives. Ginny, Harry saw, was crying hard and trying to keep up but she tripped and fell. Harry quickly grabbed onto her arm before she was killed in the stampede "Don't leave me Harry!" she cried. She too did not know what was going on and she was as terrified as Harry felt inside. "Come on!" George yelled. "The port key is this way!" Harry's grip on Ginny's wrist was slipping, terrified people kept pushing at them, bumping into them until a crowd ran through them, breaking them apart and losing each other's hand.

"Harry!" Ginny screeched. "Ginny!" Harry yelled, pushing back people, trying to backtrack in finding Ginny. "Ginny!...Ginny where are you?!" Harry went back and pushed people out of the way, searching the ground to see if she was trapped underneath all the running people. "Ginny!!" he yelled again but if she responded there was no way he'd be able to hear her answering calls…or screams. "Fred!" He yelled, seeing maybe some of them were near. "Fred!...George!...damn it!...ROOONNN!!" But he knew no one would hear him. He could barely hear himself. The only thing he could think of was to head to the port key. But there was a problem. He had no idea which way it was. To the right of him he heard chanting. He looked toward it's direction and saw rows of people with masks and hoods on, marching towards him. 'Death eaters', he whispered and all the blood drained from his face. He looked around for a place to hide…anything that could cover him from what he saw was the reason for all of this chaos. Bodies were lay everywhere. He could see no good place to hide at all till he turned his head.

_The woods_. That was the only place he had any kind of chance to escape and disappear to. Taking one more look to his right he ran as fast as he could, ducking behind some trees. The sky was growing darker now, almost covering the forest with shadows he could try to blend into. Looking out from behind some trees, hoping with all his heart that Ginny and the others were alright, he took out his wand. A twig snapped behind him, making Harry almost jump out of his skin. Turning quickly he aimed his wand out at the direction of the sound.

Frozen a few feet ahead of him were a woman, clutching a tiny baby in her arms and on the other she held tightly a small hand of a boy no more than three years old. She was weeping soundlessly but did not move. "Mommy? Let's gooo…i'm _scayyerd_…." he whined. "I wanna go hooome…" the little boy pulled his mother's hand, crying. Harry's heart went out to them. "Go…its ok, they can't see you from out there," he said looking back at the death eaters, which were getting closer. "_Go…go now before they come!"_ he whispered harshly. The mother stepped back and nodded. She looked at her little boy and picking him up in her other arms she ran as fast as she could, careful as not to fall.

When the family was out of sight he looked back one more time. None of the death eaters could he recognized for they were covered from head to foot with black robes. But a flash caught his eye at the front of the mob. Harry looked closer and saw peering out of one side of a black hood was a long lock of pale-yellow hair. "Luscious Malfoy" he sneered with fury. He had to get out and tell Mr. Weasley as fast as he could. He left his spot and ran in the same direction the woman had disappeared in. He ran long and he ran hard, all the while looking everywhere, meeting no one along the way and making sure he was not being followed. After about half an hour of running non stop he had to rest. His legs were begging for it and he was forced to listen. Covered in cold sweat he found a rock and went to sit down on it.

In his anger and running he did not noticed that the forest was almost pitch black. "Lumos," Harry muttered and his wand lit up. He was quiet certain he was safe...for now. If anyone tried to sneak up on him he'd hear it. He looked at his watch. Eight p.m. Harry looked up but not even the stars could he see for not only did the trees cover him well but also sky. "Ok feet, let's go," he said, not wanting to stay any longer in the dark than he had to. Getting up he suddenly felt another presence. Immediately, the dream he had last night came to mind and he swung his wand around, trying to see anything that had not been there before. But of course he could see nothing, only blackness. "Who's there!" he said loudly, trying to sound brave yet his heart was beating painfully against his chest. There was no where to hide and he was exposed dangerously to whom or whatever was watching him, hiding in the dark.

He heard the crunch of leaves and twigs a small distance in front of him, making him back up a bit, holding out his wand tighter. "Who's there?!" he shouted this time. "Don't come any closer….i'm warning you!" But the crunching of the footsteps was closer now. Harry was at the point of terror and without a second thought he pointed to the direction of where he thought the enemy was at and shouted out a spell. "Stupefy!" Harry heard a yell and a loud thud about four feet in front of him, making him back away, almost running. His heart felt as if it would rip itself out of his chest, it was beating so hard. "Wait! Please, don't hurt me!" a voice called out from the dark. Harry thought he recognized it but he was so scared his mind wasn't working well at the moment.

"Who are you!" Harry shouted, still holding out the want and walking slowly to the place of the voice. As he got closer he saw a figure on his side, hunched up. "Please…don't hurt me." Said the figure on the ground. Harry stood a foot away now and could see it was a guy on the floor but couldn't make out the face for he was holding out his hand to keep the blinding light from the want away from his eyes. "It's Cedric Diggory. Son of Amos Diggory. I was separated from my father and our group and now I can't find anyone…" he said, his voice shaking. Harry sighed at this. 'Unbelievable…out of all the people…it had to be him. Luck sucks," he thought. "Get up Cedric, it's me, Harry", he said. He heard Cedric slowly getting up, brushing his hands together. "Wha-Harry? _Is that really you?"_ he asked. "Yes," he said rolling his eyes. "Yes, it's me." Cedric laughed in huge relief. "Damn Harry but you almost made me wet my pants!" he said shakily. "You don't know 'how' happy I am to see your face instead of the face of one of those death eaters back there," he said laughing, his body still shaking.

"Yea well, you scared the crap out of me too", he said. "Where's your father? Are you hurt?" Harry asked. "No, no i'm not sure and i'm not sure anyone are. We got separated in all the craziness back there," he said quietly. "I'm worried Harry. I'm worried if my father made it out ok." Harry lowered his wand, making it better where he could now see Cedric's face. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure they're with Mr. Weasley and the rest of the group. Come on, we better get going," he said. Cedric caught up with him at his side. "Do you know how to get back?" he asked. "No, not really, i'm just going by hunch."

"Oh," Cedric said. Harry didn't know what to say to him so they just walked in silence for about an hour, the only noise being heard were them breathing and the crunch of they're feet on the leaves. "Let's rest a bit," Harry said. "Yea sure, ok," said Cedric. They both sat down against a tree, Harry closing his eyes. "Do you think we'll have to spend the night here in the forest?" Cedric asked. Harry snorted. "I'm doing my best not to let that happen," he said. Harry leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. Cedric took the opportunity look at Harry. He wasn't so far away that he couldn't see his features in the beam of Harry's wand. Harry was still young, it showed in his face but his mind and body was far more in age. Cedric didn't notice that he was being watched back at and caught the blue eyes of Harry. "What are you looking at me for?" asked Harry.

Cedric looked away. "Sorry," he said. Harry sighed and then yawned. "Yea, I think it's best if we wait it out here for tonight. We still don't know how far we really are and I'm just too tired to even try to find out," he said. Cedric looked at him again. "You think we'll be safe here? Out in the open?" he asked. Opening one eye he looked at the tall redhead from the corner of it. "If you're so worried I'll put a protection charm," he said and yawned again. "I'm not worried. I was just asking," said Cedric. "Yea well, maybe you're right. We can't take any chances, with us asleep and vulnerable," Harry said and muttering a charm of protection he turned out the wand's light. "Get some sleep Cedric, we're gonna have a long walk ahead of us in the morning I feel," Harry said, yawning again. "Yea…yea ok," Cedric said. "Goodnight Harry." In the dark Harry rolled his eyes. "Night, Cedric."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 6**

The icy rain beat down on Harry hard, nicking his face in a few places and blinding his view of the snitch. It was hard to see anything and breathing up there in sheets of frozen water didn't help much either. Harry had to keep scraping the ice off of his goggles and his hands were frozen solid. When he managed to scrape off enough ice to see again he caught a glint of gold to his right. And there it was…the snitch. Harry doved down hoping he could catch it before it disappeared again. He was about a few feet from it when another flash, this time yellow, zoomed past him. "Cedric!" he growled and leaning down, Harry flew as fast as he ever did behind Cedric. He caught up to him and they were side by side when the Hufflepuff gave him a side glance and smirked.

Harry was losing vision again so he quickly took out his wand and charmed a warming spell on his goggles. About 5 feet in front of him was the snitch and he reached out his hand, hoping he would be the one to catch it first. While Harry was exhausted and frozen and just wanted the game to just be over Cedric was smiling and laughing and having a grand o'l time. He didn't look the least bit cold nor was he covered in frost and ice. "Don't you just love this game Harry?!" Cedric laughed while the Gryffindor just glared at him than back at the snitch. 'Ha! Just one foot away...alllmoooost got it…Gryffindor is gonna win this time!' he thought and he was going to get it.

He couldn't believe he was actually going to wrap his frozen fingers around the little flying ball and win for his team. His fingers had just touched the edge of a golden wing when Cedric shouted, "Harry! Watch out!" Above him he saw black cloaked things flying. "Damn it! Dementors!" Harry scooted up on his broom and made a lunge for the snitch when one of the Dementors flew between him and the snitch. The only thing Harry remembered after that was some hole with teeth, a sucking sound, not being able to breath or think, and finally him falling with Cedric screaming his name.

"Aaaaaa!" screamed as he sat up, breathing hard. "Harry! What is it, are you alright?" Harry looked to his right and saw Cedric there, sitting up on the ground. At first he didn't know where he was at. His body was shaking and he wiped his face with hard with an equal shaky hand. "Harry…are you ok?" Cedric asked again, worry on his face. It was light now and the dream that he had was starting to fade way…away but not far. "Yea…yea i'm ok. Just a bad dream that's all" he said. "Man, mustv'e been one heck of a dream" Cedric said and Harry nodded. "What time is it, do you know?" Harry asked. Cedric glanced at his watch. "It's almost ten." Harry stood up and dusted off woodchips and leaves off of him. "Damn we slept that long?" he asked and Cedric laughed. "You did, not me. I've been awake for about an hour."

"Wha-why didn't you wake me?" Harry asked. Smiling Cedric said, "naaa, you looked so peaceful and sweet I didn't have the heart to" and laughed. This made Harry blush and he bend down to retrieve his wand. "Well, we better get going. I'm sure the others are worried about us," said Harry. "Yea, I know my father is probably having a shit attack by now" Cedric grimaced. Half hour into they're walk the spotted everyone on top of a small hill. Harry and Cedric waved at them and Hermione and Amos came running down to them. "Harry! We were so worried about you!" she said and hugged him hard, causing the boy to blush. "Cedric! Where were you? Do you know I have been scouring the entire forest looking for you? My goodness boy, I thought you were dead!!" Amos was shouting at his red faced son.

"Dad, it wasn't my fault! When we got separated I hid in the woods and found Harry. We couldn't find anyone so we stayed hidden and fell asleep," he said. Amos looked at Harry, then slowly looked at his son up and down. His eyes watered and his bottom lip trembled. "Oh geeze dad…come on, not in front of everyone!" Cedric he whispered whiningly. But Amos couldn't help it and grabbed Cedric in a bear hug and held him tightly. Hermione smiled, touched by the love he had for his son while Cedric himself was red and embarrassed. He patted his back gently and rolled his eyes. "Ok dad….dad….dad I think that's enough," he said and finally with a sniffle his father let him go and smiled. "So glad that you're alright son" he said, smiling and squeezing his shoulder.

"Me too dad," Cedric smiled. All this made Harry's heart twinge for what he would never have with his own father and he looked away from them and headed up the hill with Hermione beside him. "Glad to see you back Harry," Mr. Weasley said and also reached out to squeeze his shoulder, making Harry less lonely for a family. "Thanks," he said smiled. "What happened Harry?" Ron asked. "I'll tell you later," Harry muttered.

It felt good to be back at Hogwarts. This was his home and here Harry was the happiest. After replaying the story to Ron and Hermione they went down to eat. Everyone one was in a happy mood, the hall was filled with laughter and talking. It was always like this on the first day back. About an hour into breakfast Professor Dumbledor stood up and raised his hands. "Attention everyone! Attention!" he shouted over the noise and that quieted everyone down. "Breakfast is now over" he said and with a flick of his hand all the tables cleared. "But I was still hungry" Ron whined, receiving a look from the head master with a smile in his eye. "I think three bowls of beef stew, four helpings of dumplings plus two cherry tarts will hold you off till lunch Mr. Weasly." Everyone laughed but Harry and Hermione snorted and shook their heads, causing Ron to blush and look down.

"Today is a very special day. We have students from other countries here visiting our grand school," he said. "Does anyone know what today is?" he asked. Whispers filled the hall as Harry looked on, having no idea what today was. "The Triwizard Tournament!" someone shouted at the Ravenclaw's table. "That is correct Ms. Chang. Well done, well done, one point for Ravenclaw" Dumbldoor said and Cho smiled. "Our guest are here for that very tournament we are lucky to host and I wish for them all to feel right at home here. I trust all my good students will make them feel welcomed and show them around" he said and at the last part he looked over to the Slytherin table, causing them all to shift uncomfortably and look down. Clapping his hands loudly once he said, "Well, let us all invite them in. Welcome now the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons from the academy from magic"

The massive doors opened and in came about twelve or thirteen dancing and twirling girls in silk light blue robes. At once every guy's eyes glazed over and were on them, never seeing such beauty before. And behind them was a huge woman, taller than Hagrid himself, with a boa around her neck As the guys were drooling over the french girls, the Hogwart females were starring at the giant Mistress of Beauxbaton. The dancing girls twisted, did flips and spun around gracefully up to Dumbledor then curtsied before him. Everyone clapped and the boys all whistled and stood up, making a few of the girls scowl jealously at them. Harry was looking at one in particular. She had soft blond hair and noticed she had dimples when she smiled. "Blimey, look at those legs Harry. The sure don't grow those kind here that's for sure," Ron said to him, causing Hermione to give him a dirty look.

"Mm, uh huh," Harry, replied not really paying attention. Dumbledor raised his hands again and all quieted down quickly. "And now welcome the proud sons of the north, the Durmstrangs!" Now it was the girls turn to clap and gawk. The guys that came through the door were dressed in brown uniforms and black boots, holding wooden staffs and banging them on the floor, causing sparks to fly at each contact. After their own little show and the clapping and whistling, this time by the Hogwart's girls, died down Dumbledor explained the rules of the tournament and the dangers that came with it. Through out the day all everyone did was talk about the tournament and the visiting students. By the end of the week it still was the talk of the school and it was starting to get annoying.

But he didn't mind it too much whenever his eyes fell on Fluer, the blond who caught his eye on the first day of school. It was the day of the announcement of the selected players. All were excited and when the three were finally chosen, Cedric, Krum and Fluer got up with loud applause, and went to the back room to wait there for further instructions. Dumbledor was about to speak again when the cup where the names came out of began to glow again and out of it came another scorched piece of paper. "Harry Potter?!" Dumbledor shouted in disbelief. Everyone gasped and began to accuse him of cheating. Harry was pushed out of his seat when he sat there frozen, knowing that he didn't hear his name called out, that it was a mistake. Slowly he walked up to the head master and took the paper.

Everyone in the back room was angry and shouting when they heard what happened. Everyone but Cedric that is. He went up to Harry shocked. "Harry, what happened? What are you doing here?" he asked. Harry looked up at him in a daze. "I-I don't know. One minute i'm sitting with my friends and the next my name is being called out as the next contestant" he said. Cedric frowned. "Harry, something is wrong" he said in a whisper. "Don't you think I know that?" Harry said too rough. "Of course something is wrong. It's just a mistake that's all.

They'll fix it then i'll just go back to the hall" he said looking at Cedric as the taller boy shook his head. "No Harry you don't understand. This is all wrong. You're not even of age and there's supposed to be only three contestants, not four. This contest is dangerous and people have died in it…." Cedric's worry was spreading to Harry. "Someone wanted you to be in it for some reason Harry…and bad…very...very bad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 7**

That night Harry couldn't sleep. The image of Dumbledore calling out his name, in shock and fear?, kept running through his mind. 'Who would secretly put my name into the goblet?' Harry thought. 'And why would they want me that bad to be in it…for what purpose…' Finding no peace lying on his bed he got up quietly and left the room. Maybe a walk would clear his mind a bit. Come to a conclusion or be able to back track his memories and see if he'd remember anything or anyone acting weird, someone who was in the hall or near it at an odd time when they shouldn't have been. But try as he might, there wasn't anyone or anything that stood out.

It was pretty dark in the large hallway, the only light that shed the ways were that of the torches on the walls and the moonlight shining through the large window. But Harry wasn't scared. He could walk in the pitch black and know his way around. This school and everything in it were burned in his memory and his heart. It was and always would be his only true home. He knew nothing can ever really hurt him here. So when he walked pass a crossing hallway and heard muffled footsteps on the thick carpet he knew it had to be a teacher or a prefect. Quickly Harry tried to duck into the first door he found but it was locked. "Damn!" he said just a little too loud. "Who's there!" It came from the dark hall he just passed and Harry ran on, trying to find something, somewhere to hide in.

If he was caught points will be taken off his house and maybe even worst if it was Snape that was after him. A light came on at the far end of the hallway behind Harry. "Shit" he muttered and tried another door. Locked. Cursing he saw some stairs and ran up them. He never been this way and there were no torches lighting the way. Harry ran blindly, hands on wall to lead him foreword. Behind him he heard his follower step up his pace on the stairs. Harry was running so fast, only paying attention to how close the person was in catching up on him that he didn't notice when the wall ended, causing him to fall hard on the floor

"Oooff!" He got the wind knocked out of him and his head was already beginning to swell up in a knot on the right side, just above his right ear and he knew his shoulder would be very sore in the morning. The doorway he had just fallen out of was becoming lighter and he knew his pursuer was almost at the top. Struggling to get up he realized he was in a small dark windowless hall with only one door at the end of it. If that door was locked also he was screwed and he knew it. Grabbing at his head, he trotted to the door and with a little whispered "please" reached out and turned the knob. It turned.

Sighing and whispering 'thank you' to the door, he quickly went in and locked it. It was a small room, about the size of the grynffindor common room. There were empty boxes strewn about the floor and some piled high on a few tables. Potion bottles of all shapes and colors were lined up on the one window sill in the room and a few more on the floor under it. All were layered with dust. The window glass was so crusted and dirty that the beam of the moon struggled to penetrate its bright, white beam through it. He could see nothing else.

The doorknob rattled, scaring the crap out of Harry, causing him to back up and almost falling on top of the discarded boxes. He didn't even hear the person walk up to the door. The door rattled again. There was no where to hide. He was dead. "You might at well come out. There's no way out from that room." came a voice from the other side and Harry moaned angrily at the familiar voice. After a moment of silence he heard a spell being said softly and a second later the door opened, bringing in the light of a wand and the owner of it inside. There was a small gasp of surprise then a snort. "Well this is sure a surprise…"

"Cedric…" Harry said in a curt tone. Cedric stepped in further in the room and lowered his wand. "Harry, what the heck are you doing roaming the halls?" he asked, brows furrowed. "I can ask you the same thing" Harry asked, crossing his arms together. "You're kidding right? Harry you know that i'm a Prefect….or did you forget?" Cedric asked. Looking sheepishly, Harry dropped his arms and looked down sighing. "Man this sure isn't my night." He looked up at the Hufflepuff and nodded. "Yea…yea, I kinda did forget" he said as he reached up and rubbed his bruised head and grimaced.

Missing the look on Harry's face Cedric chuckled. "You know I could report you for being out wandering about at such a late hour do you…" Harry gritted his teeth and stared straight into the smiling eyes. "Yes, I do know that. Do as you must," shrugging his shoulder, wincing again. "Otherwise, I really don't care." He started for the door when Cedric grabbed his good arm gently, stopping him from reaching the knob. "Harry wait…" he said softly. Harry looked back up at him, his face illuminated in the bright light of the wand, creating a halo-like, around Cedric's head and something inside Harry's heart stirred. Swallowing to wet his dry throat he answered, "Yea?"

Cedric looked down at him seriously for a second then a smile touched his lips softly. "I just wanted to see if you heard anything about how your name got into the cup" he said. Harry noticed Cedric was still holding his arm. Noticed the heat radiating from where they were connected. "No, no….I still have no idea who could've done it nor why." Cedric nodded. "Yea, I don't think anyone will find out who really did it," he said and at that moment he realized his hand was still gripping the other's arm and let go. "Oh, sorry" he said and smiled shyly and stepped back. "So, you gona tell me why you're out walking in the dark alone?" he asked again.

Harry sighed. "Yea…yea, i'll tell you. I couldn't sleep So I went down to the common room to think. I kept trying to think of anyone and everyone who'd be able to pull a stunt like that". Cedric ran a hand roughly through his hair, making parts of it to stick up. "Yea, there's no way it could've been a student. It had to be someone who knew what he was doing. Someone really good with magic. Dark magic even." Cedric told him, worried. "A teacher?" Harry asked. Cedric shook his head. "No…no, I don't think a teacher would do something like that," he said. Harry snorted. "Snape would. He's hated me since the first day I stepped foot into this school" Harry said. Cedric shook his head. "No, not even Snape is that stupid to try to pull a spell that powerful here" Cedric said. But Harry wasn't so sure.

They were quiet for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say next. This was the first time they actually had a conversation without Harry feeling annoyance towards the older boy. He didn't know how it changed but it did. He saw Cedric kind of different. How, he just wasn't sure of yet. He noticed Cedric was kept sneaking glances at him. "Well, er…. I think I better be getting to bed", Harry said and made a move to leave. This caused Cedric to stand up straighter and reach out again to Harry. "Harry, uh, wait." he said "Yea?" Harry looked up at him.

Cedric avoided his eyes and seemed to be studying his worn out black leather shoes. "I uh…" clears throat and looks up. "I was wondering if we can hang out or something someday." Confusion, that's what Harry felt at first. Even though he was thinking of another phrase to answer with, what came out was "huh?" Cedric looked nervous and looking down again, he scratched the back of his neck, this time asking, "Well you know…I just was wondering if one day…if and when you have the time that is…if you know….maybe….you and don't know….hang out or something? Maybe go get a couple pints of butter beer or something on our next trip?"

Harry wanted to laugh, and almost did. "Butter beer? With me?" and this time he did laugh. This caused Cedric to look solemn and nodded. "Yea…yea. It was a stupid idea. Never mind," he said and started to turn. Harry instantly felt bad. "Wait Cedric. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, well, I never had a guy invite me before to go with them anywhere," he said. "What do you mean? Almost every time I see you, you've got that Weasley guy attached to the hip," Cedric replied. "That doesn't count. He's my best friend. We automatically just go together to stuff, and besides, Hermione is always with us too" said Harry.

"Not always, i've seen you two more a lot of times alone. Uh…you and Weasley"- "Ron, his name is Ron," Harry cut in. "Sorry, Ron…. you and him aren't…you know…together are you?"

At first Harry didn't understand the meaning behind the question. It took him a few seconds for it to finally sink in. "What? You mean as in boyfriends?" Harry asked incredulously. "Yea…" Cedric said as he stared intently into the smaller boy's eyes. Harry scrunched his eyebrows in shock. "No way! Are you kidding? We're just really close buds. He's the first friend i've made coming here. Heck, he's the first friend I ever had. Then I met Hermione. They're like the siblings I never had. The one's i'll never have." At this last part he voice grew soft.

"Oh. Well I just thought i'd ask. Some of the guys were asking me about it and I told them no. But I thought i'd just come out and ask you anyways," Cedric said. Harry shook his head. "Na, and besides, I don't go that way. I'm into girls. Not that I have anything against gay blokes…I don't. I just play with the other team, not the same one, lol." Cedric gave Harry a small smile and nodded. "Well, we better get going. It's really late and I don't want us to bump into a professor or other and them seeing you." Harry agreed and both went out the door. They reached the dark stairwell. Cedric held his lit wand in front of them. "I think if we squeeze in we can both fit enough to go down together," he said. Harry looked in and nodded. "Yea, ok." Cedric was holding his wand in his right hand and Harry was to his left, so as they walked down, they're hands kept brushing softly against each other.

Harry didn't think anything of it at first. But then he felt Cedric's fingers seemed to rub against his hand when they would bump together. Harry took a peek at Cedric from the corner of his eye but saw the other looking straight ahead so he shrugged the thought and continued to go down. When they got to the bottom step, Cedric said "Wait, let me see if the close is clear." He went off as Harry blended into the black stairwell and half a minute later Cedric came back. "Ok, no one is around" he said. "I'll just walk you to your room, if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine." Harry said. They got to the huge picture of the Fat Lady. She was snoring gently as she propped her head on her sausage thick fingers, fast asleep. "Great. You know how hard it is to wake her up?" Harry asked. Cedric smirked and propped an eyebrow. "Hmm Mr. Potter. How many night walks have you been taking I wonder?" he said with a glint in his eye. Harry smiled back at being caught by his own big mouth. "Ooohh….just a few," he said and laughed. "I love the night and sometimes when I become restless and bored I go for a walk. Mainly I go and sit in front of the huge diamond shape window on the eighth floor. The one with the pain-"

"Painting of Hogwarts next to it in its younger years?" Cedric said in union with Harry, making them both laugh. "Yea, yea that's the one," Harry chuckled. "So you go there too huh" he asked. "Yea. Been going there every night since I first laid eyes on it. Love the way the moon always seems to be there, waiting for me" Cedric told him shyly. "That's the exact reason why I go up there. It's so peaceful, just to sit there, gazing up at the huge moon, perfectly flawless as a pearl with tiny clusters of diamonds keeping it protected….safe. All is quiet and just…..good, you know? Sometimes….sometimes I just need it after some of the days I would go through" Harry said softly.

Cedric felt a little pang inside and without thought he reached out and caressed Harry's cheek softly. Harry looked up at him in confusion, making the other boy to drop his hand. "I don't know everything about you Harry but I do know that life has given you a raw deal. Just know that again, if you ever want to talk…talk about anything you feel you can't for some reason discuss with Ron or anyone else for that matter, I'd be willing to listen, ok?" Cedric said and smiled. That touched Harry and he smiled back. "Thanks Cedric. I'll keep that in mind" he said. Cedric smiled back. "Alright, well have a goodnight Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight" Harry replied back and turned towards the painting. "Oh Harry, I forgot!" Cedric called out. Harry looked back at him. "You never answered my question," Cedric said as the other boy looked at him in confusion. "About you joining me on our next trip?" There was hope in Cedric's eyes. "Oh, oh yea…" 'What should I say!' he thought. 'Oh just go, geeze… it's just a trip and besides, he's not as bad as I thought he was.' "Ok, sure, yea why not, I'll go," he finally said. Cedric seemed to breathe in deeply and smiled. "Good…great. Ok then. We'll talk more about it when we find out when it's gonna be." Harry nodded and smiling looked up at the fat lady and shaking the painting, startled her awake with a loud snore. "Wha-what happened? Is it an earthquake? Are we being attacked again?" she nearly screamed. "Sssshhh!!" Harry hissed as Cedric waited for the other to enter, laughing. "No" Harry said. "Obtuse cow." Harry said loud enough for the lady to hear. "What? How dare you! I will speak to the headmaster about your manners Mr. Pot-"

"No! That's the password, Obtuse Cow!" Harry said, raising his voice. As much as he tried Cedric was failing miserably at holding in his laughter, while wiping away at a tear. Harry rolled his eyes and just shook his head. The fat lady glared blackly at him and opened up. "See ya Cedric" Harry said to Cedric. The other boy was holding on to the wall, laughing and was only able to nod. Harry chuckled this time and went in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 8**

The next day as Harry walked with Hermione down to breakfast; they could hear how noisy it was from the open doors to the great hall. People were talking and some were laughing as the two Gryffindors stepped through the doors, also conversating. "Harry, i'm sorry but I just do not think that Professor Snape would do that. He's a respectable teacher, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed him in the school if he thought that Snape was still on Voldemort's side."

"Yes I know that Hermione, but what if he is? What if Snape is still working for Voldemort, but like undercover." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Oh for goodness sake Harry, this isn't one of your mob/fbi shows you watch back at home. This is the real world. Snape left that life a long time ago. With Professor Dumbledore's help might I remind you agai….." Hermione drifted off on the last word as she realized that all talk had stopped and all was quiet. It seemed to have stopped when they entered but did not realize it till now. Harry kept walking but stopped when he saw Hermione slowed down. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he too noticed all was dead silent. Not a word was heard nor a fork clanked against a plate.

The entire hall had stopped what there were doing, starring at the two, some neutral looks, others with scowls or dreamy smiles. "Great," Harry mumbled and went to find a seat next to Ron, who had gone down early for breakfast by the time he woke up. As soon as he sat down everyone acted normal again, save for a few glances he still received from a few of the students. Hermione sat on the other side of Harry and placed her hand on his arm. "Don't pay attention to them. This'll all die down in a few days Harry," she said. "Harry," Ron said, turning to him. "Don't let what any of these gits say or think bug you. They don't know you as well as your best friends, ok?" At this the tension Harry felt was suddenly lifted and he gave Ron a big smile. "Thanks Ron, I really appreciate that." Ron smiled with a mouth full of eggs and nodded to him, turning back to his plate.

Through out all this Dumbledore had watched quietly, not pleased at all. He knew that there would be trouble over this and he had just witnessed the beginning of what was surely more to come. But his heart did feel lighter when he saw Harry's friends come to his aid. Halfway through breakfast a first year girl from Ravenclaw with big blue eyes and soft blond curls went up to Harry and in a timid, soft voice asked, "Excuse me Mr. Potter….but may I have your autograph?" Harry looked down at her. "And so it begins," muttered Ron as Harry smiled down at the little girl uncomfortably. "Anyone got a pen I can borrow?" Harry asked and in a flash about six pencils, pens and markers were shoved into his face by any girls nearest to him at his table.

"Er…thanks" he said as he grabbed a pen from a girl sitting in front of him, making her blush and Hermione roll her eyes. Harry turned to the small child, signed his name and watched as she quickly walked back to her table and showed everyone her treasure in squeals of happiness. "You better get used to that Harry. You're gonna have lots more as the first task approaches," Ron said with a mouthful of peas. "Fantastic, just what I need. More attention."

Cedric's eyes had been on Harry since he first walked into the hall. He had been talking and joking with his friends when one of them nudged him on the shoulder. "Look who's here. The sneaky cheating Potter," he said. Cedric turned and watched as Harry entered with Hermione by his side discussing something. Everyone had stopped talking and Cedric was able to over hear a few words she had said. "What a cheating jerk. I'll tell ya, i've never trusted that Potter and now everyone won't either," said Adrian after everyone went back to normal. "And how do you know Harry's a cheat? Did you 'see' him enter his name?" Cedric said, scowling at the brunette. "Well, no…I didn't exactly see him-"

"Then don't judge him if you don't know the truth. No one here knows who did it but i'm pretty sure it wasn't Harry." Cedric looked around his table and added, "And I don't want anyone from our house spreading 'any' kind of rumors about him either…" he finished with a glare to all. He knew all would respect his word and not dare go against his wishes. They treated him like a god and although Cedric found it annoying sometimes he did see the perks that came along with it. And when needed he used it well.

That week went by slowly. More 'fans' of Harry would go up to him, asking him to sign something, either a book or paper. One girl who was a seventh year Slytherin actually came up to him as class let out for the day and asked to have his autograph. Still not enjoying all the popularity he was receiving Harry had given up smiling to anyone who would ask for his signature. "Um, do you have something I can write on?" he asked in a bored tone. The older girl smiled seductively and loosening the first two buttons of here shirt she pulled it aside and showed a patch of skin just above her right breast. Ron had been with Harry and he gasped when he saw this. Harry was in a sort of daze. "Go ahead Harry, 'sign' me," the girl said in a sultry voice. When Harry didn't move Ron nudged him from behind, almost pushing him into the girl, making her laugh. Harry slowly reached out and as best as he could, he carefully signed his name with a shaky hand.

When he was done the girl looked down and smiled. "Thanks Harry" she said, biting her lip and trailing a finger across the side of his face, giving him a wink as she left with her giggling friends. "Blimey Harry!" Ron nearly shouted. Do you know what power you have with this? That was Selena Blackwell! The wealthiest Slytherin next to the Malfoy's, in Hogwarts. Her father is well known for collecting souvenirs from exotic and almost extinct animals all around the world. I heard he even has a fire horn from the last of the red unicorns. Those horns were said to be used to bring people back to life." Harry shook his head in disgust. "Now you know why poor animals are disappearing from this world. Because of people like them" he said as they walked down to dinner.

When dinner was over Dumbledore stood up and cleared the tables. "Just a small announcement. To all who will be attending the next trip to Hogsmead, make sure you turn in your permission slips by friday afternoon. As usual, anyone with out it will not be allowed to go." At this he looked directly to Harry and smiled sadly, knowing how his uncle always refuses to sign. "That is all. You may all leave." They got up and began to walk. "I'll stay with you this time Harry. I didn't really want to go anyways," Ron offered. "Thanks Ron but i'm going this time. I'm going to send him the slip tonight and ask him to sign it. He's my godfather, he's family. His signature would count right?" he asked Ron. "Yea, of course. That's a good idea Harry" he said smiling.

They all walked out into the hall to see the date of the trip. "I'll catch you guys later, I have some studying to do" Hermione said. "Wait, are you going to go to Hogsmead Hermione?" Harry asked. Peering at the schedule she nodded. "Yea, if I don't have anything to do that day I will," she said. "What would you have to do that you'd miss out on it?" Ron asked. Glaring directly into his eyes she said, "Study for my N.E.W.T.S" and walked away. "But that's a long way off from now!" Ron shouted after her. "Dang, sometimes I think that girl's a nut, I swear I do," he said and Harry laughed.

Ron peered at the paper. "Saturday, at noon sharp. Great! We can have lunch there. I think i'm gonna get this time the venison stew," Ron said while rubbing his stomach. "Geeze Ron do you actually eat bambi?" Harry asked. "It's not bambi Harry. It's deer, venison. They're everywhere and mom goes out into the woods and brings some home for special suppers." Walking away, Harry said, "Yea well, you can have poor o'l bambi while i'll be sticking to regular, normal meat of beef and chicken."

Cedric had just come out into the hall and read the date of the trip. Looking up at Harry disappearing over the stairs he excused himself from his friends and ran up to catch him. "Hey Harry!" he called out when he turned the corner stairs. The two boys stopped and turned to see Cedric trotting up to them. "Hey Cedric, what's up?" Harry asked. "Hello," Cedric smiled to Ron and turned back to Harry. Ron gave the Hufflepuff a look of distrust. "Are you going? To the trip?" Cedric asked. "Um, well, I haven't gotten permission yet but i'm going to send it to my godfather tonight. I should receive it by Friday and i'll let you know," he said.

Smiling, Cedric nodded. "Alright. So the plan is still on then?" he asked. Looking at Ron then back to Cedric, he nodded. "Yea, I don't really like breaking promises so i'll go." That brought on a big smile on Cedric's face. "Hey! I thought you were gonna go with me?" Ron said. "I'm sorry Ron, I forgot that I had already made plans with Cedric," Harry said. "Wait, when did all this happen? And since when did you two start talking?"

"Since last week." Harry replied. "Aren't you not supposed to be talking? I mean, you both are on opposing teams for our school," Ron stated. "True..."Cedric said. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it?" he asked. Ron was about to answer when Harry cut in. "No, it doesn't." He gave the redhead a look and turned back to Cedric. "As soon as I get a response i'll let you know" he said. "Ok, well cya." And with a smile Cedric left. "Harry, why did you agree to go with him? This is your first trip and I wanted you to come with us." Ron pouted and Harry felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry Ron. I didn't plan it. We were just talking one day and he just came out and asked. So…I just said yes."

Ron wasn't pleased the least bit but he dropped the subject as they went upstairs to they're next class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnigings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 9**

It was Wednesday afternoon when Harry and the rest of his class were, after an hour, still struggling with a written potions exam. All was quiet in the room except for the scratching of feathered pens; jotting down answers that were hoped to be correct. From the second row near the front came a despaired whine. "Miisster Weasley! Contain your sniveling dramatics for when I grade you paper as another zeeerrro!" Barked Professor Snape. Ron gave the regular ugly frown face and lowered his head. "Anyone else makes a peep and they will find themselves cleaning the entire kitchen with the house elves….with out the help of _magic._" Hermione glared at Ron angrily and turned back to her work.

Harry had studied with the help of Hermione for this exam and even though he knew most of the answers, there still were a few that he didn't understand or had just forgotten what the answers were. After a half hour Harry began to notice small movements from around the room. He carefully looked, seeing a few students fidgeting in their seats and glancing at their watches from time to time. He didn't blame them. It seemed as if they'd been in there for five hours when in reality it had only been two. Harry's ass felt numbed and flat. He was dieing to get out of there so he can go somewhere and rub soothingly.

Something hit the side of his head softly and fell to the floor. Harry looked down and saw it was a piece of folded paper. Glancing to the front of the class he saw Professor Snape napping, hand holding up his head and oblivious to all. He bent down, picked it up and opened it. Inside was a crude drawing of what was supposed to be him up against a wall and another boy kissing his neck. The cartoon Harry had his head thrown to the side, his face filled with lust, (the artist even colored in flushed cheeks) as the other boy groped him from under his shirt and was grinding himself slow and rough against Harry.

At the bottom of the scene was scrawled, _"This is what I see when I close my eyes at night. You see it also, I know you do. Let me make it become a reality." _Gritting his teeth and crumpling the paper with one hand, he didn't need to search for the creator.

Harry looked up to his left and met the piercing blue eyes of Draco. The blond starred back at him running his tongue over his lips slowly, teasingly. Harry's face turned red, both with embarrassment and anger. 'Fuck……….you', he mouthed to Draco. At this the Slytherin bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes in a soft moan. When he opened them up again Harry could see raw lust. He was about to curse out at him when the bell rang, announcing the end of class, startling the teacher awake and making his head fall and hit the desk. "Finally!" A few people said loudly, Ron was one of them, and quickly handed their papers to Professor Snape. Harry quickly gathered his things and exited the class quickly.

Leaving his friends behind he quickly went up to his room, dumped all this books and supplies onto his bed, went back downstairs, passed the hall full of students entering for lunch and walked right out the door into warm sunshine. Harry didn't notice when something fell out of his pocket, nor that someone had picked it up. He just kept walking straight ahead. His ears were ringing and all he could see was white. His feet kept leading him on, on to a straight path towards the lake and only then did Harry come to when he felt wetness at his feet. He gasped and stopped, looking down. "Damn it!" he shouted angrily and stepped back, out of the water. "Fucking Malfoy!" he shouted. Seeing a tree he sat under it and slowly took off his wet shoes and socks. 'One of these days i'm going to kick his ass so hard he'll shitting through a tube," he gritted.

Harry ran his hands roughly through his hair, grabbing at it hard and growled loudly. He sat there like that with his hair still in a tight grip for a bit then sighing deeply, pulled up his knees, crossed his arms over them and hid his face on them. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there like that when someone called out his name softly. Slowly he looked up and saw Cedric with a small box in his hand. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Some of the anger faded but was not completely gone. "When you walked out of the school you dropped something. I waited in the hall to see if you'd come back but when you didn't I decided to look for you," he said.

Harry put his head back down and Cedric came closer. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some lunch," he said, as he laid a small box of food near him. Harry looked back up at him and this time he sighed and put his legs down. "Thanks Cedric. You really didn't have to do that though." The standing boy shrugged and sat beside him. "I know but hey, I had to come and give you what you dropped so might as well bring you food and not let it go to waste" he said. Harry looked into the box and saw a few blue berry corn muffins, two meat pies, a large chicken leg and a huge slice of a gooey, still warm to the touch, walnut brownie. The delicious aromas made Harry's mouth water and his stomach growl loudly, causing Cedric to laugh.

"I knew you'd be hungry after being gone for awhile," he chuckled. Harry smiled sheepishly. "You brought so much. You've got to help me eat some of this" but the other boy shook his head. "I already ate. You eat up. Everything tastes better while it's still warm," he said. "Well at least help me with the brownie. I'll never finish that," Harry pleaded. Cedric eyed it and smiled. "It does look good, lol. I only had a bit of it before I came looking for you. Ok, but just a small piece," he said, giving in to the offer. Harry was on his second meat pie when Cedric remembered something. "Here Harry, forgot I brought some drinks as well," he said as he pulled out two clear bottles with brown liquid inside it from his robes. "I'm afraid they're not as cold as they were before but they still taste pretty good."

Harry took one and twisting the cap off he took a swig. "Mmmm…this is good." He said and took another drink. "This is really good. It's sweet but with a softer taste. What is this?" he asked Cedric. "It's a spanish cola. My next door neighbors always brings us cases of them from the store he works at," he told Harry, who was taking another long drink. "Mmm Cedric, I don't think i've ever tasted anything like it. It's better than Butterbeer." Cedric smiled at that. "Yea, I agree. It's called Cola Champaign" he said. "Champaign huh, lol. So there's alcohol in here?" Harry joked. "No Harry," Cedric said, rolling his eyes in amusement. "It's a non-alcohol beverage."

"Mmm, good to know. Here, take some of the brownie," Harry offered and gave Cedric a chunk of it on a napkin. As they ate in silence Cedric thought it was a good time to bring up what he found. "Harry," he said as he pulled out from his pocket what he had found earlier. "Yea?" Harry asked as he took another swig of the cola. "Here," Cedric said, placing the item he found into the other boy's hand. Harry looked down and felt the anger coming back. "Where did you find this?" he asked tightly, causing Cedric to look down. "On the floor, after it fell out of your pocket." Harry smashed the small note in his hand and looked down. "Well thanks. I would've hated it if it fell into the wrong hands," he said. "Harry….is everything alright?" Cedric asked. "Yea," he answered. 'Yea, it's just Malfoy being his usual bastard self."

"Have you and him ever .…dated before?" Cedric asked. Harry turned his head towards the other in shock. "What? No way, are you nuts? I hate that punk." Cedric nodded his head and could tell that there indeed Harry was telling the truth. "Malfoy just seems to find it funny to mess with me. I hate it. I hate him." This last part came out softer. "I don't like seeing you this way. The next time I see him i'm going to have a little talk with him," said Cedric. "What are you going to tell him?" Harry asked, a smile touching his lips. "Oh, just give him a little Hufflepuff warning, that's all," Cedric replied with a wink. "Well as long as I get details afterwards." Harry begged. "Deal" the other boy replied.

"We better get back or we'll be late to our next class," Harry said as he got up and started to put the leftovers away. "Yea, your right." Cedric said. As they walked back to the school, Cedric asked "Have you heard from your Godfather yet Harry?" Harry shook his head. "No, not yet, but it's still early in the week. I'm sure he'll get back to me in time." Cedric nodded. "And besides, if he doesn't i'm still going to go," Harry said. "But how?" Cedric asked. The teachers won't let you, you know that." I have my ways," Harry said and smile.

As the days passed Harry only spoken to Cedric in only hello's as they passed each other in the halls.. By the time Friday came Cedric could wait no longer and getting up from his table at dinner, he went over to the Gryffindor's table where Harry was eating and asked, "Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?" Harry looked up and smiled when he saw who it was. "Yea, sure. I'm about done anyways," he said as he got up and followed him out of the hall. Cedric lead him by the stairs where there was no one then turned to him. "I'm sorry to bother you again bout it, but I was just wondering….." Cedric blushed and looked down, not finishing his question. "If I received an answer?" Harry asked. "Yea," Cedric said, looking up shyly and Harry nodded. "Yea, just got it yesterday."

"So he said yes? You can go?" Cedric asked smiling and Harry chuckled. "Yea, I can go. Already turned it in." Cedric was about to say something else when Adrian and a couple of guys walked out. "There you are Ced. We've been looking for you," Adrian said as he glared at Harry. "What's up?" Cedric asked. "Why are you out here with _him_?" asked Adrian. "Cause I was talking to him." Cedric answered. "Talking? To _him_? About what?" Cedric's face got serious then. "I don't need to answer your questions," he said. "But he's our enemy Ced," said Brian Whitley. "He's our from the opposing team."

"Listen here Brian, and the both of you's. I could've swore I spoke to you about Harry not being our enemy. Yes, he is from the opposing team but so is Fleur and Viktor. I want you to treat Harry with much respect as you treat the others. Got it?" The guys from his house mumbled and nodded they're heads. "Let this be the last of this topic again," Cedric told them. "Harry, i'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Cedric said. Harry nodded. "Yea alright. Bye."


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 10**

That night as Cedric was undressing for bed Adrian, who was already in his own bed, turned over and stared at him. Just in his scarlet-red checkered p.j. pants Cedric bent down to pull back the covers and noticed Adrian. "What?" he asked him as settled in bed. "I was just wondering…me and you don't hang out as much anymore like we used to" he said. Cedric looked down and stood quiet. "Why is that Ced?" Cedric shrugged. "I don't know, I guess now that i'm in seventh year I have more work to do, i'm busier."

"I'm in the same year you are Cedric and have just as much stuff to do as you do. No…something is different. Something's changed…you've changed," said Adrian. Cedric sighed and turned over to his side, away from his roommate. "Go to bed Pucey." Adrian pulled back the covers and went to Cedric. "No, not until you admit that you've changed. What, you don't want to be friends with me anymore?" he asked. Cedric did not want to have this conversation right now. He was tired and had a lot of things on his mind to deal with already. "Look man, you're worrying bout things that aren't there. We are friends, and we'll always be friends ok?...now just go to bed, it's late."

"It's that Potter boy isn't it. For some reason I see you talking to him allot, glancing at him when he's not looking. Last year you didn't even know who he was and now it's like you can't stay away from him," he spat out, making Cedric sit up and glare up at him. "Listen Pucey, I don't appreciate you dictating all my moves. What I do and whom I do it with is my business, _not…yours_" he gritted through his teeth. "But he's just a boy man! A fuckin boy!" Adrian shouted. "Back off Adrian!" Cedric shouted back. "Mind your own damn business and back the fuck off!"

"No! No i'm not. What is it, you _like _him?" Adrian shouted. Cedric glared back at him, not saying anthing and Adrian starred in silent shock, taking a step back from Cedric's bed. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No, that can't be it. I know that's not it." Cedric gave him one last hard look and turned back around, giving Adrian his back. Adrian gave a low growl and stomped over to face Cedric. "You can't like him. Cedric, ….YOU…CAN'T….LIKE HIM!" Cedric was pissed off and pulling the covers off he sat up and pushed the other away hard. "DON'T _TELL _ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! I'LL DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT, TO WHO I WANT!" Cedric was now shouting at the top of his lungs but that didn't stop Adrian, who stomped over and pushed Cedric on his back, holding him down with his hands and legs. "No Cedric! No! You can't like him. I _know_ you don't like him! Because if you did…if you did like him, that'd make you _gay._ Gay Cedric. And I _know_ you're not that. There's no _way_ you can be that."

Pinned down, Cedric didn't try to fight him off. He just laid there on the bed, breathing hard and looked up, knowing what was coming next. Adrian lowered his face to the other's, almost touching and with a tight jaw and through gritted teeth he said "Because you know how I felt…what I still feel….and you told me sorry. Sorry because you couldn't share the same feelings with me because you-were-_straight_." Cedric closed is eyes and turned his head away. "Did you lie to me? Were you just saying that because you didn't like me?" Adrian asked softly.

Cedric was quiet for a moment, then turning back to him he said, "No, I wasn't lying. I told you the truth." Adrian looked confused...hurt. "Then _why?_ Why is it every time you're in the same room as that Potter boy I catch you staring at him...or _disappearing_ with him." Cedric really liked Adrian. He was his best friend, been so since the first day they met in Hogwarts. And he felt bad when he heard the sadness in his voice. "I don't know Adrian, I don't know. All I know is that…he's been through a lot in his life, and maybe...maybe it's just that I feel sorry for him, for what's he been through" Cedric said.

Adrian continued to stare down at the other, causing Cedric to turn his head away again with discomfort. Adrian was still holding Cedric's hands to the bed as he stared at his lips. '_How red they look'_, Adrian thought. '_His neck is so inviting.... I wonder how it feels_.' And before he knew what he was doing, he lowered his head slowly and began to nuzzle his nose against Cedric's neck just under his ear, inhaling his scent and kissing him gently. Cedric's eyes flew open when he felt this and tried to push him off. "Adrian! What are you doing?" But the boy was lost, oblivious to his friend's struggles underneath him. "_So soft_…," he muttered and started to lick his neck. "Adr-" and that was all Cedric choked out beacuse he got the shock of his life when Adrian began to softly grind himself against him.

Cedric went crazy and started thrashing. He tried to push him off but couldn't and saw why. Adrian couldn't hear him. His eyes were glazed over and he was deaf to anything Cedric said or did. "Adrian! Adrian, _get off of me_!" Cedric shouted. Adrian raised his head and stared down at Cedric in a haze. "I want to show you what you've been missing. What we could've had…what we can _still have_," he said in a raspy voice. Cedric was getting a bit panicky now and furrowing his eyebrows he said in calm but hard voice, "Adrian? Adrian, man you need to stop. _Get-off-of-me_. I don't like guys, you have to believe me. I_ like girls_. They have the right stuff. The _certain_ parts that I _like_-"

Cedric's sentence was cut off when Adrian grinded against Cedric again but this time rougher, making him feel his heat and how rock hard he was. '_Oh shit_' Cedric thought because at that moment he felt his cock twitch. He was about to plead to him this time to get off but with another grind-this one harder, they both ended up moaning. Adrian bent down again and whispered, "_I _have the right parts you need Cedric," huskily. "This right here," grinds roughly, " Is what you want right now." This is wrong. **So** wrong. But _damn,_ it felt so fucking good.

"Let me fuck you Ced" Adrian whispered huskily into his ear. "_Please_…I'll do it to you so hard…so _deep_… you won't want to _ever_ look at Harry or _any_ other guy again." At the mention of Harry's name, all sense came back to him and with a more cleared mind he opened his eyes and with all the strength he had left in him, he pushed Adrian off of him and sat up. Adrian looked down at him confused and hurt. "Cedric, please….can't you see how I feel about you?" Cedric didn't look at him, he was too ashamed…and too hard. "No Adrian. No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it get that far," he said. "Ced, why are you doing this? _Why?_ You liked what I was doing to you. I _know_ you liked it. Look at you…you're boner is tenting your damn pants!"

Cedric turned a shade of red and covered himself up with his blanket. "Look Adrian, you caught me off guard ok. I tried to fight you, you know I did….but you over powered me." Adrian snorted angrily. "Over power _you?_ Look at youself Ced, you're _taller _then me. Heavier in wieght than me, _I didn't over power you_. You _wanted_ that to happen. You_ moaned_ when our dicks rubbed against each other." Cedric looked up at him and what he saw sent a pang of guilt to his heart. He read embarressment. Anger...and the most guilt ridden emotion....sadness. And it was all his fault. "Stop Adrian....stop. It's over. It won't happen again. All I can say is," here he sighed with heavy regret, "I'm sorry." Cedric slowly turned his back to him and with out another glance reached over and blew out his bedside lamp. Pulling his covers over his head he could still feel the other's prescence at the foot of his bed. Adrian stood there looking down at him for a moment, still able to see a bit in the dark . The moonlight shown down perfectly on Cedric's form, and he traced the covered boy's curves and shapes with his eyes. Cedric could still feel his friend next to his bed, standing there, watching. After about five guiltily painful heartbeats later he heard a soft sob then felt the space clear. Cedric felt really bad for hurting his friend like that. He knew that they could never go back to the way it was now. And he wouldn't be surprised at all if Adrian cut him out of his life after this. For that he was truly sorry and sad for the loss of his best friend.

*********************************************************************************

**Author's Note- **Ok, i'm sorry this chapter's so short but it's all I had time for. Need to go out and i'm late as it is. Hope I didn't make too many mistakes as I don't have time to re-read it. Also hoping this chapter wasn't too bad or boring. But any kind of reviews are always welcomed. And to anyone I haven't thanked yet for them, thanks! I love them all and am a realist, I know I make mistakes or leave things out. So comment on my work. It'll just make me a better writer. )


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 11**

It took Cedric a while to fall asleep. He kept tossing back and forth in bed, replaying over what had happened. Adrian said he liked Harry. Accused him of wanting him, but he was wrong. '_He was wrong, right?_' he thought. _'I'm not like that. I like girls…and girls like me. I'm straight. My name is Cedric Diggory and I am straight…not gay.'_ Finally he fell into a restless sleep and dreamt that Harry had snuck into his room, quietly sliding under the covers with him and began to run his hand down the length of his body.

Cedric was about to ask what was Harry doing when he slid his hand underneath Cedric's pants and wrapped it around his semi-hard cock, causing the older boy to gasp softly. "I've always wanted to do this Ced…wanted you from the very first time I laid eyes on you…" Harry began to stroke him. "Harry…Harry…," he moaned, trying to say more but failed. Harry looked up at his lover. "Yea? What…tell me…tell me Ced…" he whispered to the withering boy.

"Why are…..are you-" whimpers at a particular long stroke with a rub on his head, "doing this…", Cedric was able to get out. Harry smiled hungrily. All innocence in Harry's face was gone. Replaced by lust and hunger. "Don't you want me Ced?-"(strokes up). "Don't you like when I touch you like this?-" (Squeezes as he goes up, rubbing thumb over the older boy's head again). Cedric throws his head back, grabbing at the bed sheets, biting his bottom lip from screaming out. "Don't you _want_ me.…" Harry asked, then letting go of him, he leaned back on the bed, slid his own pants down and began to stroke his own cock, all the while keeping his eyes on the other.

Cedric looked up when Harry stopped and looking up with half-lid eyes he gasped and thought he would come right there. Looking at Harry, stroking himself, thrusting himself up into his hand, as if it were someone and not a hand at all. "Tell me Ced….tell me you want me…" Harry said in a sultry voice. Cedric grabbed a hold of his cock and began to finish what Harry started. His eyes were burning at the delicious sight, glued to the other's hand, wet already from the leaking cock. "Oh yea Harry. Yea…yea I want you…so bad…" he replied huskily.

Harry moaned and closed his eyes, stroking a little faster. "You wanna fuck me baby?..."he asked. At that Cedric groaned louder and felt his own wetness on his hand, knowing that he was about to come. "Tell me baby…tell me…what do you want to do me?..." Harry asked, still stroking himself slowly, unhurried and Cedric growled. "Damn Harry…you're gonna make me come…" Harry smiled through his hazed eyes. "Tell me…just say it love…" Licking his lips and swallowing he said, "I want to throw you down, spread you wide…and push myself so deep in you…so deep that you can't breathe…that I can't breath…"

Harry scrunched his brows and gasped. "Yea…oh Ced, that sound's so freaking gooood…" Harry whined softly. Cedric was breathing really hard now. "Harry…Harry I don't know if I can hold back any longer…" Harry looked down at the other's cock and saw that it was swollen and turning dark. Cedric tell me…tell me again what you want.." Cedric had his head back against the headboard and his eyes closed, concitrating on his hand. "To fuck you" he whispered. "I can't here you my love…tell me…tell me again…" Harry begged. Louder this time he said "Harry…I want…I…I want………"

"To fuck me baby…say it…tell me you want to _fuck_ me…". And that did it. Cedric let out a shout and came hard. "Harry!...Oh Harry, yea!... .oh I want to fuck you…fuck you so bad-" He was cut off by something soft hitting him hard on the face and jumping up starteled he sat up sat up quickly. Across the room was Adrian sitting up on his own bed, glaring daggers at him. Breathing hard and covered in sweat, Cedric quickly looked around for Harry but he was gone. 'It was a dream. Oh thank goodness it was just a dream…' he thought. "Don't like him huh?" Adrian growled to him. "You're full of shit Diggory!" he said and furiously yanked the curtains to his bed closed.

"Daaammnnnnn…." Cedric whined angrily and laying down, threw the covers over his head. "I don't like Harry Potter….I don't like Harry Potter…" he chanted quietly, refusing to finish himself off as punishment.

*************************************************************************************

**Yes, I_ know_ this is mega short but it's 3:20 a.m. right now and my brain is begging in tears for sleep. My eyes are crossing and I have no choice but to listen to it. _Sorry_**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 12**

On the day of the trip Cedric awoke early, took a long hot shower and came out clad in nothing but a towel and whistling softly seeing as Adrian was still asleep. He opened his wardrobe and searched for something to wear, flipping through the various garments. "Hhmm….." he muttered as he studied a red t-shirt. "Naa," and put it back as he scrunched up his face. "Ah-ha, I think this will do," pulling out a black pullover. He pulled it over his head then went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of boxers, stepping into the bathroom to put them on. Coming back out he went to the big mirror and looked himself over. 'Not bad', he thought of himself. Smiling at his image he saw movement and met the eyes of Adrian.

"You going to the trip?" Cedric asked him. Adrian laid still, silent, glaring. Cedric sighed and looked away. He reached into his trunk and got his favorite cologne, adding a bit to his hair and neck. Putting on his socks and shoes, he was ready. Before he left, he took one more look at his roommate. "Look, don't let this thing ruin your day man. Go to the trip. Have some fun…just don't miss out, ok?" Adrian reached over and yanked his curtain closed. Cedric felt bad but he wouldn't let it ruin his day and so he left to go downstairs. As he neared he could hear many people already down there, talking, laughing, all excited. "Hey Cedric, over here!" shouted someone. He looked to his left and saw his friend Thomas with a few other people he knew. "Hey Tom, Brian, Mike," he greeted. "Man, we thought you were gonna miss the trip dude!" said Brian. Cedric smiled. "Na, I wouldn't miss it for anything," he said as he searched the crowd. "Hey, Cho was looking for ya," said Mike. "Oh yea?" Cedric asked, not really caring. Mike nodded. "Yea, she's around here somewhere…"

Cedric too was looking but not for Cho. He continued to search till he saw the never ending disheveled head of hair. Smiling, he headed towards it. "See-ya guys," he said. "Hey, wait, where ya going?" Thomas asked. "I got me some plans," Cedric said smiling and left. "How long do we have to wait?" Ron asked. "I'm starving!" Ron complained. "I'm sure Dumbledore will be here soon," Harry said. "It's almost nine o'clock, we're supposed to leave at nine,' complained Ron. "Oh my goodness Ron! Stop whining. I'm sure you're not the only one here hungry. We all are," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him. Ron glared at her and pouted, making Harry roll his eyes and shake his head at him. Cedric reached them. "Hello everyone," he said with a smile. All turned to him and all smiled but Ron. "Morning Cedric," Hermione greeted with a smile. "Morning Hermione" he smiled back then looked at Harry. "Hello," he smiled at him. Harry gave a small smile and said hi. Just then everyone became quiet as Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and a couple of other witches and wizards came down the stairs. "I trust everyone is ready to leave?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the big crowd. All answered back with a yes. "Good" the professor smiled. "Good. Well just to remind you all that stay with your group, stick together and don't wander off alone. And most important? Behave and have fun. We will meet back at the bridge at precisely two o'clock. And not a second after," he said trying to catch everyone's eyes. But even he missed some, everyone knew he meant it.

"Shall we go?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes professor," Snape answered and he cut through the crowd and pushed open the doors. Everyone filed out into the chilly morning, talking, laughing, excited to going. "So, what do you want to do when we get there," asked Cedric. Harry shrugged. "Don't know, get a bite to eat I guess." Cedric nodded. "Yea, we'll find somewhere to get breakfast. They have a few good places I haven't tried out yet-"

"Cedric!" Harry and Cedric turned to look and saw Cho making her way over to them. "Morning, Cho, Cedric said smiling. "Hello…hi Harry," she greeted with a smile. Harry tried to smile but only managed to blush and say a low 'hello.' "Me and the girls wanted to know if you wanted to join us for breakfast" Cho asked. "Breakfast?" Cedric said. "Yea," she nodded. "We're going to the Pink and Lacy café'" she said. Harry had no idea what that was but he really didn't care. Cho was next to him and that's all that mattered. Cedric's eyebrows shot up. "Oh!...oh, you're all going there you say?" he asked, groaning inside. "Er, uummm…well you see Cho-" turning his attention to Harry, showing the desperation in his eyes. "I promised Harry that it was gonna be a 'guys out' trip. You know how it is with us guys," he said, looking back at Harry. Harry scrunched up his eyebrows not understanding what was going on, till Cedric elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Oh…oh yea you did, you did. Boy, I sure can't wait for all that guy fun we're gonna have when we get there!" Cho looked at Harry, then Cedric and sighed. "Aww….are you sure? It'll be fun…"

Cedric nodded. "Yea we're sure, but thanks for the invite though" he said as he smiled. Cho smiled, looking disappointed and left. "What was that all about," Harry asked, rubbing his ribs. "Sorry bout that Harry. You don't know how lucky you are that we didn't take her up on her offer," Cedric said. "Why, what's wrong with the place she said?" Cedric snorted. "You never been there?" he asked. Harry glared at him. "Obviously not" he retorted. "It's a small café' that has beads and lace-oh and pink, purple and white feathers everywhere, on the chairs, tables…walls…" he said as he shuttered. Harry laughed. "It can't be all that bad Cedric. I'm sure you over doing it". Cedric looked down at him and scoffed. "I am not!" he said a bit offended. "You go in and the first thing you smell is potpourri. Flowery, nauseating potpourri. And music." Harry shrugged. "Well, what's wrong with music…" he asked. "Well, nothing unless you're a big fan of slow classical music." Harry scrunched up his face. "Umm…no," he said making Cedric laughed. "Exactly" he said.

They continued to talk on their way over there, enjoying each others company. When they got there Dumbledore raised his arms out. "Again, I will remind you…two o'clock, on this bridge. All groups stay together, have fun and do not be late." With that, he turned and entered the 'Pink and Lacey' with Professor McGonagall. Harry and Cedric saw this, looked at each other, and laughed. "Ok, so where ya wanna go?" Cedric asked. "Umm.." Harry said as he looked around. "Well let's try out the new restaurant. I heard it was pretty good" he suggested. Cedric shrugged. "Sure, ok" he said and let Harry lead. "Here we are," Harry said. The place was made completely out of weathered but sturdy brown planks of wood. There were two floors and the windows halved moon shaped but big enough to bring in lots of light and under the windows were flower boxes with colorful flowers that had not yet withered away from the slight chill. On each side of the door were tall, black, iron lamp post like the one's from the eighteenth century. On top of the roof was a cobbled stone chimney, not yet smoking for it wasn't cold enough for a fire just yet. Cedric looked up. "The Rustic Shack", he read then looked at Harry questioningly. Harry stared back at him. "Pink and Lacey." Harry stated and Cedric scowled. "Ok, ok" and he pushed the door and went in, Harry behind him.

The first thing that greeted them was the smell. A delicious, savory smell filled the room and made the guys stomachs growl. "Yumm, something sure smells real good," Cedric said. "Yea, I know," Harry said. "Good morning, gentlemen, table for two?" asked a small, elderly woman. "Yes please," said Harry. The woman smile and instantly Harry liked her. She had gentle eyes and a sweet smile, and he couldn't help to think how it would've felt to have had a grandmother. But then he remembered he didn't' even have a mother...nor a father. "Sir?" the woman said when Harry didn't' move. "Oh, yes, sorry" he said when he realized that she was waiting for him. "You okay?" Cedric asked as they followed the woman to a table. "Yea, yea I'm fine."

"Here you are sirs," she said and placed menu's on the table. "I'll be back shortly to receive your orders." The two thanked her with a smile. They opened up their menus and scanned over the items. The door jingled as more people came in and Harry groaned as he saw who it was. "What's wrong," Cedric asked. Harry just glared, not answering and Cedric turned around. Draco Malfoy. He looked around and smirked when he spotted Harry.

******************************************************************************************

***Author's note- **Well it's been along time that I've updated this and I apologize for that. I've been so busy with life that I didn't have time. I know this is very short but as before, it's really late, 3:56 a.m. in the morning and I really need some sleep. Again, I do apologize for any mistakes I make here. I don't have a beta so I'm trying my best to fix all the errors. I'm going to try to add more chapters in the next two days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 13**

Cedric turned back to Harry and shrugged. "So what's the big deal? It's just Malfoy" Picking up his menu and turning away from the door Harry said, "Yea, _just Malfoy_. Which means trouble when _he's _around." From the corner of his eye he could see Draco being led to a table not too far from his left. "Ah don't worry about it, what can he do here? And besides, he seems to be alone, which is a first I must admit," Cedric noted as he too grabbed his menu to see the specials. Harry too _was_ a bit surprised to see he wasn't attached to Crabbe or Goyle. "Mmm…this sounds good," Cedric smiled. "Three servings of scrambled eggs with crispy bacon and red bell pepper, cooked together into a mound of golden fluff, slathered with country gravy and a side of two large melt-in-your mouth buttery biscuits." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you'll be able to finish all that?" he asked and Cedric's response was, "Mmmmmm" wiggling his eyebrows up and down and nodding eagerly. Harry shook his head. "You're gonna eat yourself sick" he said. "I'm a growing boy…I need my nourishments" Cedric laughed.

"Well i'm gonna have…the number three" Cedric read what it was. "The 'Fit for a King' dish?" he said and looked at the other boy who nodded. "And you talk about me over eating," Cedric scowled. "Well, where I come from the only thing i'm able to grab before my cousin inhales it is burnt toast and cold cream of wheat. I take advantage whenever I can," Harry said. He took notice of Cedric's look of pity and shook his head. "Don't feel bad for me. As long as i'm here i'm good" he said. Cedric wanted to talk about it but thought now wasn't a good time. They had forgotten all about Draco until a waiter came to their table with a plate of food. "Excuse me gentlemen, which of you is Mr. Potter?" he asked. Harry looked up at him attentively. "Uh, that would be me," he said. Smiling, he placed the plate in front of him and said, "This is from the nice young man over at table eight," and walked away. The plate was filled with red luscious strawberries, wedges of juicy oranges, fat purple grapes, chunks of red seedless watermelon along with pineapple too and on the side a bowl of whip cream. Wedged between some strawberries was a small card which read, "Oh how I love to see you're mouth in motion."

Harry gritted his teeth. He didn't need to turn to know who had sent him this. "Malfoy actually sent you that?" Cedric asked, a bit surprised. Harry slipped the card under his napkin and stood up. "I'm going to the restroom-oh, and you can have that, I don't want it" he added as an after thought, pointing to the plate. Cedric looked up at him, a bit confused. "Uh, ok." As soon as he saw Harry enter the restroom he quickly took out the card and read it. Looking up at the sender he scowled. Draco looked back, his expression a mirror to Cedric's. Placing the card back under then napkin he moved the plate in front of him, taking the biggest strawberry and starring at the other, he took a slow, tantalizing bite, smirking. Draco made a slight move as if he were to stand up but instead squeezed the bagel in his hand and clenched his jaw. Cedric dipped the rest of the strawberry into the whip cream and put the rest into his mouth, licking his fingers, one by one, smiling. Harry came out again and sat down quietly. "Everything alright?" Cedric asked. 'Yea, yea, everything is fine," Harry replied. Reaching over, Cedric placed his hand on Harry's arm. "Hey, don't let Malfoy bug you ok? We're here to have a nice time, don't let him ruin it," he said as he squeezed his arm and let go. Harry nodded. "Yea, don't worry, I look foreword to these things and i'm not about to get him get me down," he said with a bit of a smile.

The waiter came back with two big plates filled with the delicious smelling food. Harry eyed the mound on Cedric's plate, then back up at him. "What? I've eaten more than this before. This is nothing," he said, smiling as if proud. "You're fat," Harry said, smiling. Cedric snorted. "Please….you _wish_ you had a body like this," he retorted back, rolling his eyes and Harry laughed. They both dug in and ate halfway through in silence, savoring every taste and smell. "Mmm, this is so good," Harry mumbled with a mouth full of eggs. Cedric nodded as he took a big bite of the flaky biscuit. Harry stabbed at the tender honey ham and wiped some of the egg yolk with it, whimpering softly at the delicious taste. Cedric smiled. "That good aye?" Harry rolled his eyes in pleasure, nodding. "Oh yea." When they were done, each of the guys sat back in their chairs. "Now that's what I call a meal" Harry said. "Yea, I think I over done it, i'm so stuffed," Cedric said. Harry patted his stomach. "Yea, so am I."

The waiter came back. "Is there anything else you would like?" Cedric looked at Harry. "No, that'll be all," he replied. "Very well then, i'll just take these," the waiter said, taking the dishes and cups, "and i'll be right back with the check." The guys nodded. "So, where ya want to go now?" Cedric asked. Harry thought for a moment. "Umm….how about a walk? I need it after all I ate," he said. Cedric agreed to that, feeling the same. The waiter came back and placed a small tray with the check. "Thank-you," Harry said as he reached for it. "No, Harry, I got this," Cedric said grabbing it before he could. "Ced, it's ok-" but it was too late. Cedric stood up and went to the cashier. As he came back he said, "hey, malfoy's gone. Hmph, didn't see him leave." Harry stood up and shrugged. "Who care's. You didn't have to do that you know," he said as they walked out. "I know, but seeing as I was the one who asked you, well…I should be the one who pays." Harry chuckled. "You make it sound like we're on a date or something," he said and laughed this time. Cedric scoffed a bit and smiled. "A date? Us? No-no…we're just two friends…_hanging out_…right?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Yea, sure. I always thought of you as a cool guy, even though we really never spoken before."

"Yes I know, all these years and not a word between us. Hard to believe," Cedric said. "Well not really. You have your group of friends and I have mine. You're older than me too so that's another reason for it," Harry stated. "Yea, but still…" Harry looked at him. "Well we're talking now, aren't we?" he asked and Cedric smiled, nodding. "Yea, we are." They were passing Honeydukes when Cedric said, "Hey, let's stop in here for a bit, wanna buy some sweets for later." As soon as they opened the jingling door the smell of chocolates, cherries, and other sweet flavors engulfed them. "Harry!" Ron pushed through the crowded shop, making his way to them, a chocolate smile upon his lips. "Want some chocolate toad's feet?" he asked, making Harry grimace. "Uh, no," he replied. "It's really not that bad once you get over the crunch," Ron said as he popped another into his mouth. "Hello Cedric," Cedric turned around and smiled "Hello Hermiony, enjoying the day so far?" She nodded and smiled. "Yea, it's perfect weather. Not too warm, nor cold. I came to buy some sweets then off to the post office to send them to my parents. My mum loves the pink coconut ice and my dad can't get enough of the nougat chunks."

"Yea, I know what you mean. My dad can eat a box full of 'Every Flavor Bean'. He'll even eat the ear wax one," making a gagging face. Harry and Hermione laughed but Ron just looked solemn. "Well I'll see ya guys later, bye," Hermione said as she and Ron left. "Ok, I'll make this quick," Cedric said. "No hurry," Harry replied as he went to look around. "Hhmmm…Fizzing Whizbees….why not?" He grabbed a handful and put them in a bag. Then he saw the floating sherbert balls and grabbed a few of those. "Will that be all?" asked the man at the counter. "Yes, that's it" said Harry. The man nodded, ringing up the price and took the money from him. "Hey, what you get?" Cedric asked as he came up behind him. 'Eh, just something to munch on at night. Might as well get something while i'm here, right?" Harry shrugged. "Yea-" someone pushed Cedric into Harry, which made Harry sandwiched between the counter and him. Harry's face was buried into the older boy's neck and couldn't help but to smell the cologne he wore. _'Nice,'_ he thought. Cedric tried to step back but there were so many people around he couldn't. "Excuse me!" he said loudly but no one paid him mind, just kept pushing their way to and fro. Cedric shivered a bit as he felt Harry's warm breath against his neck, his lips brushing against his skin, causing him to have flash-backs of the dream he had last night. "This is ridiculous" Harry muttered, trying to squeeze his way out from Cedric. "I'm sorry Harry, are you ok?" he asked after some of the people finally left the shop and they were able to move again. "Yea, i'm fine. It's a bit _too_ crowded for my taste…" Cedric cleared his throat. "Yea, yea it is. Let me pay for this and we can get out of here." Harry waited at the door and when Cedric came back they left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 14**

"Man, I've never _seen_ that place so crowded before. It's as if the entire school itself was in there buying things," Cedric said as he smoothed down his rumpled shirt and combed back his hair with his hands. "I know," Harry said. "It's bonkers how anyone can even call out an order of what they want with everyone talking at once." Cedric nodded in agreement. They turned down a corne where the street sloped downhill. Less people seemed to be wandering around in this part of the town which made it alot more quiet. "I've never been down this way before," Harry noted. "Oh, well not many come this way. Unless you need to send a package. The post office is down this way. And a few scraggly shops as well but they don't seem to attract too many custmers." Harry wasn't suprised. This was the more 'run down' side of town, so it seemed. At the end of the block he saw numerous owls flying out of a deteireating chimney, letting him know that was where they were headed. "You don't mind, do you Harry? I just want to send these to my parents. It'll just take a second." Harry nodded. "It's fine, no worries." Cedric smiled thanks and they entered the post office. The door jingled as they walked in. Inside was a bit cramped and dusty, the air dank and dense. Packages big and small were stacked up against walls, on tables, counters and chairs. An old man with a tuff of orange hair and by-speckled glasses looked up at the sound of the bell and gave them a warm smile. "Good afternoon young sirs. My name is Fortnik. How may I assist you today."

Cedric put his bundle on the counter and smiled back. "I want to send these to my parents. Would like it to be in one package if it could be helped," he said. Mr. Fortnik smiled and nodded. "No problem at all. Just fill out this label as I wrap up your items," he said, gathering the items and going to the back of the room. As Cedric filled out the label, Harry wandered to the end of the post office where he saw a huge stone fireplace where a about twenty or so owls of all shapes and colors were perched on numerous pegs, chairs, ledges and windows. One grayish, speckled horned owl flew in from the chimney and dropped a large package into a huge basket near the front desk. It landed on a brass head sculpture; where there was a bowl of dried meat. Bending down it grabbed a piece, and then flew up to one of the empty perches on the wall. Mr. Fortnik came back with Cedric's items neatly packaged. "Here they are, all ready to be sent," he said smiling as he took the label from Cedric, pasting it to the bundle. "Thank you," Cedric said, pulling out his wallet. "That'll be six sickles and thirty knuts." Cedric nodded and gave him the money. One beautiful reddish barn owl swooped down and perched itself on a small wooden box next to Mr. Fortnik. "Here ya go old girl. Make sure you deliver them well and dry." The owl hooted softly and with package in beak, it flew up the chimney and out of sight. "Thanks again," Cedric smiled as they left.

"Would you mind if we take a walk this way? There's an abandon park that on one uses anymore, I'd like to see if its ok" Cedric said. "Yea, sure," Harry replied. They cut through some small buildings and turned left. Up ahead, Harry saw a broken down see-saw, a rusted out slide with the middle bent far to the ground and as they got closer; saw that a family of birds had once built a nest where the slide looped. To their right were five swings. All but two were hanging by a single rusted chain. Harry looked up at him questioningly. "I figured we can sit a spell before it's time to go back to school," Cedric shrugged. "No one ever comes here anymore as you can see." There were a few scraggly trees sprinkled across the barren park. A few yards away Harry saw what he thought to have once been a children's sand box, but now was over run by dandelions and thistles. "My parents would bring me here a few times; when I was young. Fond memories will always linger for this place inside me," Cedric said softly, sighing. Harry could understand a bit on how he felt. He thought on how he had no memory at all of his parents. But even so, the stories people have told him were just as precious to him as any other thing in the world. "

He followed Cedric to the swings, eyeing the two remaining surviving ones, making sure they were safe enough to use. They sat side by side quietly for a moment, their weight causing them to rock on them slowly. "So Harry, are you ready for the new school year?" Cedric asked as he looked sideways at him. Harry shrugged. "Yea, I guess. I mean, is anyone really ready for school at all?" Cedric nodded to this in agreement. "Every year it gets harder Cedric, not only for me but i'm sure for a lot of the students." The older boy nodded again. "Yea, I agree. My father is always pushing me to make the grades. Not _good_ grades, _great_ grades…the _best_ of all grades. He's always on me about how I have to work hard, study continuously; so when I make it to the o.w.l.s I can pass them with flying colors." Cedric wrung his hands together as he slowly rocked back and forth. Harry could only comprehend a bit from seeing on how the Weasleys were with their brood, not from personal experience. The Dursleys never cared if he had homework or anything for that matter when it came to him. "Well….he's just taking an interest in your well being Cedric. He's your father, and from what i've seen from Ron's family, well…that's just what parents do. They encourage the best for their children." Cedric nodded and sighed. "Yea, I guess. Just that….I wished he didn't focus on me so much."

They were quiet for a moment. All was quiet and unmoved. Not even a bird nor a squirrel seemed to inhabit this isolated park. A small wind began to blow gently, causing a lock of Harry's unruly hair fall over one eye. Cedric found it hard to tear his gaze away Harry but he did. "Hey, let's have a race. Let's see who can swing the highest," he said with a smile. "Er, race? On these rickety old things?" Cedric looked them once over and nodded. "Yea, I mean they're a bit rusty but I think they're sturdy enough for it." Harry snorted. "Uh, don't you think we're a bit old for playing on swings?" causing the other boy to roll his eyes. "Oh come on, ya old fart." Harry scrunched his eyebrows at that. "It's just swings, it's not like I asked you to come play with my action figures or something," he said rolling his eyes and Harry chuckled at that. "Fine-fine, on the ready…" Cedric smile and both got into a standing position, holding on to the chains. "On the mark," Cedric said. "Get set-"

"Go!" Harry let out and started swinging before Cedric knew what happened. "Hey! You cheater!" he said, causing Harry to laugh. Both pushed themselves hard and as fast as they could. Higher and higher they swung. "Wwwhhheeeeeeee!!." Cedric chimed out, putting his head back and smiling, causing Harry to laugh at that. Harry knew that they were being childish but he had to admit, it felt good to let everything go, to be carefree for a moment and just laugh. "Ha! I'm beating you!" shouted Cedric. Indeed he was, swinging so high that he reached passed the top of the bar holding the chains of the swings. Harry pushed himself back and forth faster, harder to gain more leverage and height. "Wwwhhhhheeeeeee!" Cedric sang out again. "Oh shut up you geek!" Harry shouted laughing. Cedric looked over to him and smiled goofily. "Ok, on the count of three, we both jump off and see who lands the farthest." Harry nodded in agreement. "You know how ridiculous we'll appear if anyone comes and sees two over grown blokes playing on these things, right?" Cedric shrugged. "I never really cared what anyone thought of me, and i'm not about to start now." Harry felt the same way. "Ok, on the count of three…." Cedric repeated. "One……..two……..THREE!" They both let go in mid air and jumped as far as they could. Both landed hard on the stony grass but Cedric landed about a couple of inches farther and announced victory. "Yes! I am the champion, yes I am the chaaammpppiiiooonnnn!"… he sang as he raised his arms up in a victorious jester as he laid still on the ground, breathing hard. "I would have never pinned you as such a _dork_," Harry laughed. Cedric looked at him and snorted. " You're just mad cause I beat you." Harry got up and dusted himself off. "It wasn't a fair race. Your legs are longer than mine, therefore making you able to jump the furthest."

"Excuses, excuses" Cedric said as he stood up, dusting himself off. Harry was dusting off his pants when he felt Cedric's hand in his hair. Harry looked up at him questionly. "You had some leavens in your hair," Cedric said softly as he looked into Harry's eyes. It was quiet for a moment, neither of them knew what to say next. As both boys continued to gaze in each others eyes, a small chirping sound came from Cedric's wrist, breaking what ever spell they seemed to be under. "Damn, we better go. I had my watch on a timer to let us know when we had to leave." Harry nodded and they left the park. They were quiet the whole time they walked back to where the rest of the school were waiting. When Dumbledor saw no other scragglers were joining the large group, he raised his wand and muttered a spell. The entire crowd of students were engulfed in a bluish tinge glow for a few seconds than it disappeared as the professor lowered the wand. "Good," he smiled. "Glad to see that everyone of you made it back. Never hurts to be sure," he said with a wink. Everyone was talking and chattering on the way back, showing friends the purchases they made and what they did. But for some reason Harry and Cedric walked the whole way in silence. Neither of them new what to say to the other. Harry was trying to figure out what had happened back there in the park. Why Cedric was looking at him the way he did. Taking a quick peek he saw the other boy's face solemn and looking down. When they finally reached Hogwarts, the school was once again filled with the many voices of the students, laughs and more talk about their day.

Harry turned to Cedric. "Hey-thanks for inviting me on this trip. I really had a nice time." Cedric nodded and smiled. "Yea, it was fun." Again silence fell between them. "Ok…well i'll see ya then," Harry said. Cedric wanted to say something, to call him back but no thought came to his mind, no excuse to use this time to keep him near. And so Harry smiled and walked away, joining up with his two friends and chatting up the stairs with them. Cedric sighed and walked towards the door leading to his common room. Thankfully when he got there he found himself alone. He kicked off his shoes, closed the curtains around his bed and laid back, thinking about the day. He sighed and closing his eyes he saw green. Beautiful green eyes. Moaning, he turned onto his side and after a while of laying there, of thinking back how the wind ruffled Harry's hair, how pink his cheeks were after the race; fell asleep with those eyes following him into his dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 15**

The next week had Cedric so busy that he barely saw Harry at all; other than meal times and an occasional passing in the hallways. He had exams he had to study for in advance transfiguration and then advance potions with Snape, which were his last class and the most hated one as well. He was heading downstairs from the owlery where someone thought it would be amusing to put a molting charm on each and every owl. Those who were already out delivery where luckily spared. Suffice to say, the floor was covered in multi-colored feathers, owls flapping on the floor squawking, a few clinging to their perches, shivering with cold. Professor McGonagall was on her way up there and she wasn't the least bit amused, glowering and muttering as she stomped up stairs. Cedric pitied the person who had to answer to her once she found out who was to blame. He reached the entrance hall and entered the grand hall to check up on things there when he caught Draco along with his two puppeteers trying to slip something into a second years' cup. She was being distracted by couple of small blue birds someone had conjured up. "Evanesco," Cedric muttered and sighed as he walked up to the table. "Awww…," the small child whined in disappointment when the birds suddenly vanished. Draco and Goyle turned around to look at Cedric. "What's the big idea?" He demanded. The prefect stepped up to him and lowered his head an inch away from his. "I saw what you were about to do Malfoy," he growled. The taste of his name caused his tongue to sour. The shorter blond shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Just a small prank. No harm intended," he stated, looking away bored, Crabb and Goyle giggling girlishly. "Yea, just a joke. Where's you holiday spirit, Diggory?"

"Tell me Malfoy," ignoring what the others said. "What _exactly_ were you about to put into Sybil's drink?" The little girl quickly looked at her full cup, then to Draco with a confused look. Crabbe was about to respond for him when Cedric stuck his finger in his face, squashing his large nose flat and making him cross-eyed as he stared at the finger. "Just give me an excuse, just ooonnne excuse…and I'll make sure you lot will all be cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms tomorrow for the entire day," he growled and as an afterthought he added, "_without magic_."

Draco pushed himself off the table as if to stand him down. "You can't do that!" he scoffed. Some of the students who were finishing their meals began to glance their way in curiosity. Cedric turned hard eyes towards him and said in a cold voice, "Come with me for a moment Malfoy. There is something I wish to discuss with you….in private." Draco snorted and looked at his friends. "I'm not going anywhere with you. If you have something to say, spit it out. I have nothing to hide." Crabbe and Goyle nodded and crossed their arms, taking each of his side, trying not to look tough.

"Are you suuurrre?...," he asked antagonizingly, one eyebrow lifting and studied his fingernails nonchalantly; which made Draco scowl of course and rethink what he had said. He looked back at his friends and muttered, "I'll meet you back in class." Cedric nodded. "Smart boy….now _follow_," he ordered walking away, knowing Draco would be in toe. "Where we going?" he asked him coldly as they walked outside and around the side of the school. Making sure no one was in hearing distance Cedric turned on the other. "What you were about to do was just the tip of the iceberg of your many misdeeds. And let me tell you, I've about reached my limit with you and your stupid trained monkeys." Draco rolled his eyes. "Back off Diggory, alright? Like I said, it was just a harmless prank. _Jeeezzze_ man, you're always so strict, so serious. Where's your sense of humor?" Cedric grimaced. "Oh I have one, but I do not find the things you do very amusing at all. They're childish and dangerous."

Again Malfoy rolled his eyes and looked away. "You need to lighten up Diggory. You know…have some 'real' fun. This is your last year here isn't it?" he asked, turning back to him. "What has that got to do with anything?" The older boy retorted. Draco shrugged. "Just live a little…have some fun. Make your last year here a bang_, literally._" Draco leaned in and whispered, "I have a few ideas on how we can have us some _real_ fun." The seductive tone he used made him see white and he grabbed Draco by the throat, pushing him hard up against the wall. "Oh?" his voice tight. "Let me tell you something, you dick. I've seen how you get your kicks. How you _pray _on younger or unsuspecting people. The way I see it, that's the only way you can get up over anyone."

Voices were heard towards the school's entrance. Cedric pulled out his wand and dugged it beneath the other's chin, causing the blond to lift it so as to not hurt so much. "I've seen what you've been doing to Harry. The stalking, the lewd gestures you did at the Inn." He leaned close to his ear after taking another glance around, turning furiously dark eyes on him. "And I saw what you sent him. I have to say, you may be a good for nothing piece of crap but you're not half bad with racy comics. And I litererally say 'comics' because there's _no way_ in hell would that ever come true. Harry hates you. He _loathes_ you like the shit Voldemort craps out of his slimy, boney white ass. And if I so much as _suspect_ that you sent anything like that to him again….," at this he smiles sweetly. "I'll find a more better and _permanent _place to shove my wand into."

Draco gasped in surprise. "That was not for you to see!," he said, a blush tinting his pale cheeks prettily. "Harry shouldn't have shown you that." With that Cedric slammed him hard against the wall, causing his head to bang against it painfully. "He didn't show it to me, it fell out of his pocket and I just happened to be the one who found it, lucky for you. He doesn't know that I've seen it; it would've caused him more embarrassment if he knew. And he was furious by it, disgusted." Draco looked down, ashamed. "You will never be good enough for him; _no one_ will ever be good enough for him. Not even me," he said softly, stepping back and wiping his hands against his trousers as if to rid himself of Malofy filth. "Keep in mind what I said Malfoy. Leave Harry alone or I shall have to call again and have another little chat with you." This being said he winked at Draco, smiled brightly then turned the corner, saying hello to who ever were there. Draco rubbed his head gently and grimaced. Slowly he started towards the front, almost bumping into a couple of Ravenclaw students which were smirking at him, obviously they heard it all. He scowled and pushed his way through them, stomping into the school.

*******************************************************************************

**Author's Note- **Wow, it's been a while since I updated. I know this wasn't a long chapter but I promise I'll add more soon. After all this time I'm a bit rusty so I hope some of you can bare with me. And to those who stuck with my story, thank you. It's for you guys that I write about my favorite two hotti-pittoties! =)


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 16**

Someone or something was poking him from behind. '_How rude'_, he thought sleepily as he tried to ignore the offender, snuggling his face deeper into the warmth of his pillow. _"_Come on Harry_, get up."_ He recognized the annoyed voice and pulled his pillow over his head, hoping it would just get the point and let him sleep a little bit longer. Another poke, this time harder and at his hip, which caused a muffled girly laugh to escape from beneath the blanket. Harry pulled it off his head and sat up, glaring at the intruder. _"Do you mind?"_ he said irritably, voice dripping with sleep. Hermione stood before him, one hand on her hip, staring at his head, and shaking hers. "I've seen bed-heads before but I've_ never_ seen any as wild as yours Harry Potter. _Have you even showered recently?"_ she asked as she stared at the left side of his head, which were in spikes and the other seemed to be oily and matted. "_Of course I've showered_, what kind of question is _that_," he spat as he leaned against the head board trying to rub away the sleep from his eyes. "_In this past week?_" Harry growled at her. "I _know_ you did not come up here to wake me up j_ust _so you can lecture me on my _hygiene_ Hermione."

"No, I didn't but seeing as I'm here anyways; and you looking the way you do," at this she wrinkled her nose, _"I might as well_." Harry threw the pillow at her. "Just hurry up and tell me what you want so I can get back to sleep." Hermione reached down and yanked the bed sheets off of him. _"Hey!"_ he cried, making a reach for them but she was too quick. "You are _not_ going to spend the whole day in bed. You have things to do. And besides, you haven't even eaten breakfast yet and it's almost noon." At that Harry gasped and jumped off the bed. "Potions!_ Cripe_, Snape is going to give me _shit _again like last time," he growled as he ran to his trunk looking for his clothes. "Harry relax, it's _Sunday_." The boy turned around and looked at her, confused. "Huh?" She shook her head again. "Look at you. You sure are a sight in the morning. Crusted hair, stains on your undershirt, one black sock on, the other probably tangled in theoe sheets and I won't _even_ mention anything about those boxers you're wearing," she grimaced as she watched a small hipogriff fly around the waistband of his boxers, a full moon above some shadowed trees poisitioned on the front of his left calf, the other held the castle in moonlight. "Sirius gave me these," he said as he looked down at the flying creature. "_Boxers?_ Don't you think that's a bit _odd_ for your godfater to give you such an _intimate_ article of clothing?" she asked with a questioned look. "He had asked me if i needed anything and boxer's were _one _of the things..._he's my godfather for heaven's sake_ Hermione. Besides..........he said they were on sale," at this last part he blushed and Hermione laughed at that. "No wonder," she smirked and recieved a scowl. "So it's Sunday huh?" Even though he was fully awake now he headed back to the bed. "Go away Hermione, go bug an elf or something," he said as he tried to climb back in but she grabbed him by the arm. "You are not going back sleep. You've got things to do. Showering is your first priority. Not for your sake but for the entire breathing population in the castle."

"Hey! I resent that!" Harry said, taking a sniff at his shirt. "You smell Potter. Take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs, I've brought you something to eat then we need to go to the Owlery." Harry was gathering clean clothes and a towel. "What for?" he asked. "You need to write to Sirius. Tell him what had happened, how someone had put your name into the Goblet of Fire." He looked at her and said, "Do you think that's a good idea? You know how he is. He might try and sneak over here to make sure I'm all right and get caught." Hermione shook her head. "That's why you'll add in the letter that _although_ you don't know who did it nor why, you're sure you're safe enough in the school with Dumbledore here." Harry nodded in agreement. "Yea, ok. I'll be down in ten minutes," he said as he headed towards the showers. Seven minutes later, he was dressed and cast a drying spell to his hair. Hermione was waiting on the couch in the common room with a tray of food on the table. "Mmm, thanks. I'm hungrier than I thought I was," Harry said as he bit into a cream puff. "Have you thought of what to tell you godfather yet?" she asked and he nodded. "Yea, I've already written the letter upstairs. Told him everything. Also warned him not to try anything foolish, like sneaking to see me." He plopped a couple of red grapes into his mouth and speared at a chunk of ham with his fork. "Why aren't we eating down with the others?" he asked. "Well _you're_ not eating downstairs 'cause it's faster this way. As more me, I had a big breakfast,"

"Mm," he nodded an ok as he picked a fat red strawberry and dipped it into some yogurt. "You're the best Hermione. I should sleep in more often so you can serve me hand and foot every day," he smiled with a wink, a bit of yogurt on the corner of his mouth. _"Pppffffttt_…this was a one time thing Potter. _Don't get used to it_," she said and he smiled. When he was finally done, he grabbed the letter and went up to send it. Being the weekend and everyone having the whole day free to do what they wanted the mood was much lighter around the castle. The weather outside was nice enough and a majority of students decided to come out and enjoy it. Harry laid on his back, hands behind his head and stared up quietly as the clouds floated by. Ron was playing with a miniature 'Krum' he got from the Quidditch World cup, flying loops around his finger, chasing after a tiny snitch. "Would you put that toy away Ronald. The whizzing sound is distracting me," she said as she turned the page of a thick black book. "What's that you reading?" Ron asked as he continued to play with the little Krum. "Oh nothing," she replied as she quickly closed it and stuffed it into her bag. "I'll see you later," she said as she stood. "Where ya going?" he asked looking up, causing little Krum to fall off his broom and shaking his tiny fist up at him. "To the library," she replied, walking towards the school. "It's the weekend and she's still sticking her nose in books. She needs to learn how to have fun," he said. "For her that _is _fun," Harry said as he gazed at a beautiful male cardinal as it sang is tune up on a branch.

Ron snorted and shook his head. "I think I'll go and see if I can pry her away from there. Maybe I'll challenge her to a game of chess," he said as he got up, putting his 'action figure' away into his pocket. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, watching the beautiful bird pick at a tiny berry as red as his plumage. "Yea, go you do that Ron, you tiger-you." Ron smiled at him then turned towards the school. "Jeeze," Harry muttered as he shook his head. A moment later, "Hello, Harry," a soft voice said. He sat up quickly and looked up into the smiling eyes of Cho. But she wasn't alone. Cedric was with her. "Hello Harry," he also said. "Er, hello," Harry replied to them. "Were you watching the clouds?" Cho asked and he nodded with an embarrassed tint coloring his cheeks. "Ohh, may we join you? It's such a _perfect _day for it," she stated and laid down next to him on his right. "Sure," he mumbled as Cedric took the left. Harry felt a bit awkward having to be sandwiched in between. "Ooo, I see a unicorn in _that one_," Cho said pointing at a mishapen cloud near the school. Harry scrunched his eyes for a bit but couldn't see it. To him it looked like a large Cornish pixie. "No it doesn't Cho," replied Cedric. "It looks more like a Centor. What do you think Harry?" he asked, turning to look at him. Harry shrugged and thought for a moment. "It kinda looks like…a um…a _Cornish Pixie_?" The others scrunched their eyebrows and studied it for a moment. "_Yea_," Cedric softly said after a moment. "Yea, it kinda _does_." Cho shook her head. "It does _not_. It's_ totally_ a unicon. See the horn and the long _tail_?"

"That's not a tail, that's a _spear_," Harry said, looking over at her as if she were delusional. "A spear?" she muttered questioningly. "Yea," he said nodding. "See the little horns on top of the head?" Cho twisted her head a bit and scrunched her eyes some more. "Right there, Cho. The two small triangles on the top," Cedric said frowning. "Eh you guys are crazy. _I know a unicorn when I see one_," she said nodding her head. "_Women_, what do they know?" Cedric joked and smiled. Cho grabbed her sweater and threw it at Cedric's face and he laughed. Harry sat up, smiling at them. Cedric sat up and threw it back at her. "Hey Cho! Want to come with us down to the lake?" a girl with blond hair called out from a small group of girls in the front of the castle. Cho turned towards the two boys. "You want to come?" she asked them. Although Harry enjoyed Cho's company, he wasn't about to be flocked with a bunch of her friends. "I think I'll pass, but thanks," he said. "You, Ced?" she tried but the Hufflepuff shook his head. "I'll pass as well." She got up and dusted herself off. "K, have fun with the clouds then," she smiled and went to meet her friends. "Where did Ron and Hermione get to?" Cedric asked after a moment. "Ron went to see if he can pry Hermione away from books for a bit of chess instead," he answered. "Wow, that girl really loves to learn huh," Cedric asked. "Yea, she always has her nose stuck in a book but the good thing is, whenever I need help with something or just need anything in particular she knows _exactly_ what do. She's _wickedly_ smart," Harry added as an afterthought. "She seems like a great friend. Cho is like your Hermione. She's a bit annoying at times but I couldn't get along without her," said Cedric. "Well, I guess that makes us _both_ lucky," Harry said and smiled.

*********************************************************************************************

**Author's Note- **Now I know this is way too short, and not much really happened but my brain is at the moment is mush, being 3:39 a.m. How I wish I had more time to add more but again, the real world demands my attention more than fantasy world. I'll try to get more added in a couple of days. Thanks to those who commented on here and especially those who understands my dilemma enough patience. =)


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 17**

The two continued to sit there a bit longer, discussing what they had done over the summer holiday. Unlike Harry, who did nothing interesting what so ever; all he did, all he was _allowed_ _to do_ was to run errands such as going to the post office, pick up a few things at a mini-mart a few blocks away and what ever small task they needed to be done. Sometimes they would allow him walk down to a small neighborhood park with just a few swings and a slide. Not much to look at with a few patches of grass, a tangle of tall overgrown weeds here and there but it was always better than being around them. That's why he always packed what little possessions he owned two weeks before it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Cedric on the other hand was a working man now. His father offered a small position at his job but he turned it down. His father was always going on about him to anyone who had ears and he couldn't take the embarrassment any more. His farther was a bit hurt when Cedric went out and found a summer job at the local beach as a lifeguard. "Really? _You?"_ Harry asked with a surprised smile and he nodded. "Yea I mean, it's an easy job. Not a bad pay and you're out in the sun _all day_." Harry smirked at him. "Not to mention all those girls in swimsuits. I bet one or two feigned drowning," he said chuckling and Cedric rolled his eyes. "Well _yes_…**_but_** whether they we faking or not, it's my job along with the other lifeguards to make sure they're alright."

"_Oh Mr. Lifeguard Man, help me…I-I can't **swim**…"_ Harry mocked in a somewhat girly voice, placing the back of one hand to his forehead, trying to look distressed and laughed. "_Harry Potter_, I take my job _seriously_. I _can't_ _help_ if a girl wants to act childish just to draw my attention," he sniffed. Harry laughed again. "Man, you have _**all**_ the luck. All those girls, lathered in oil, _playing in the water_…_wet_…" he said with a dry voice and laid back down again sighing. "_There are guys there too you know_. And families also bring there children," the older boy said quietly as he looked down at Harry laying there, eyes closed. He couldn't get over how soft his skin looked. How he wished he had the nerve to reach out and trace a finger down one pale cheekbone. Clearing his throat he stood up, making the other to open his eyes. "Um, would you like to go for a walk or something?" Cedric asked as he dusted off his pants and straightened his jacket. Harry shrugged and stood up. "Sure, where to?" Cedric looked around and thought. "How about we walk till we reach to nowhere," he suggested. _"Ah,"_ Harry smiled. "To the edge of the world. _Never been there,_" at this part he lowered his voice and smirked, "but I hear it's an _awesome_ place to explore." Cedric chuckled and said, "Great. To the edge," and began to walk. "To the edge," Harry smiled and walked along side him.

The two boys walked on for hours, not really talking about anything of real importance, just about this and that and once about the time Cedric beat Harry, winning quidditch game . "You know Harry, I never got to apologize for how the game ended," Cedric said softly. "Apologize? For what, winning the game?" Harry asked him and he nodded. "It was a fair game, well fair enough that you caught the snitch before I had." He felt a hand pull him back gently. "_How could you say that?_ If it weren't for those dementors I know you would've won." Harry scrutinized the other's face for a moment. "Why….because I had the Nimbus?" he acused and Cedric shook his head. "No-no, that's not why. It's because you're really good. I've watched you before on the field and I have to admit I had the shakes when I found out we were playing against you guys. You're pretty fast for a runt like you," he joked as he made fun of his smaller stature. Harry chuckled and said thanks, a bit surprised that he thought of him like that. They indeed ended up walking to the lake but Cedric had led them to the other side where a small cliff over looking a small stream hid them from Cho and her friends' view. Harry spotted a fallen tree trunk near the edge of the stream and he sat down on it with Cedric joining him. From where they were they could hear the girls on the other side, laughing. "Sounds like Cho is enjoying the day," Harry said. "Yea, seems so. She's always happy, don't think I've ever seen her grumpy or anything; bit annoying at times. When I'm having a crappy week there she is- all bubbly and…_bouncy_," he replied, rolling his eyes. _"But I love her_. She's like an annoying little sister you just want to close your bedroom door on," he laughed, Harry joining in. They were quiet for a moment as they gazed at the beauty of their surroundings. Although the days were getting colder Cedric's eyes fell upon one last remaining lonely violet.

He gave a small smile and gently plucking it from the ground he turned to Harry and gave it to him. "Wow, there's still flowers around?" he asked, gazing down apon it as the other shrugged. "Just this little one. The others must've wilted away, leaving this one to fight for one more day of sunshine." Harry took a slow sniff and looked at the other. "Thanks, that was sweet of you." Cedric reached and taking the flower back from him he looped it through a button hole in Harry's jacket, just under his chin, which made Cedric's knuckles brush against his jaw line. Harry looked up into Cedric's eyes and both held their breath. _"What's happening?"_ he whispered softly after a moment of silence as he stared into grey eyes spackled with tints of copper. Cedric could feel his heart banging painfully against his chest as if to say, '_Do it damn it! I'm tired of waiting. Kiss him already for cripes sake!_' Harry was still staring at him, but this time with clarity and softly he asked, "Cedric? Do you…do you _fancy_ _me?"_ he asked softly. Cedric painfully swallowed the large dry lump in his throat and stood up. "What if I....what if I'm scared to answer you because....because you might not _like _the _answer_ I have.... the _only_ answer I can _give you_…" he murmered softly, closing his eyes in shame and worry as he walked backwards a few steps. Harry's mind was racing. _Was this really happening?_ _Did he want this to happen?_ The answer came as a flutter in his heart. He liked girls, he _knew_ he did but this feeling he was experiencing now...what his body was making him feel, was _TOTALLY **beyond**_ _ANYTHING _he could have ever imagined. "Cedric…open your eyes, _please?"_ he softly said. Cedric swallowed again, and clenching his jaw did as he was told. "_Do you?_…Fancy _me_?" Harry tried again. Cedric looked at him as if it were too painful to answer but when he finally did it came out in a whispered "_Yes_." Harry sat there for a moment with a stunned look. Aprension filled Cedric's face and he took a step to the younger boy. "I-_I tried to fight it_, to act normal around you…_but it was too hard_. I'm sorry but I really _did try_."

"Cedric, I don't know what's going on but I'm not going lie. I've been having some thoughts that kinda worried me but as long as I denied it...I was kinda…_ok_." He softly said as he looked down. _"You mean, that time with Draco?" _Cedric asked, mouth turning sour as the flashback shot through his head and Harry nodded. "You saw that did ya" he muttered blushingly; the other nodding slowly. "I don't like him, _really I don't_," he said as if pleading to Cedric. "And I really do_ like Cho_…but then there's these feelings I have for…well for _you_ and that leaves me second guessing my sanity. _How_ can I _like_ two people at the _same time?_ And another disturbing thought....how can I like_ a __boy?_" Cedric felt that this was the last chance he was ever to going to have to try and make Harry's his. "I don't know, I really don't, but…shouldn't you maybe try to find out _**what **kind of feelings_ _you **exactly** have for me?"_ Harry scrunched up his brow._ "How?"_ he asked and answering in a soft voice he said, "How about…_like this_," and very hesitatingly he lowered his face and gently kissed Harry. Warm lips, soft as rose petals slowly captured his own. He closed his eyes and timidly placed his hands onto Cedric's shoulders. He could feel the other's warm breath from his nose fanning against his cheek as the other twisted his head a bit. A strangled sound escaped from Cedric and then he was being pulled closer, their bodies touching, their hearts beating against each other. Harry never thought he would taste anything as sweet as Cedric's mouth as the other's tongue lavished his own in a slow, graceful dance that simply took his breath away. Harry reached up and ran his hands through the silky auburn hair, making it stick out in small spikes but Cedric was beyond caring. He finally got what he yearned for for so long. If this was but just a dream, he'll take his wand and cast an obliviating spell on himself. If he could not have Harry, he did not want to have this precious, beautiful memory haunting him for the rest of his life.

Laughter was heard again but this time much closer, causing the two flushed students to pull away quickly and turning as they breathed heavily. They could hear bits of Cho and her friends talking and they looked at each other. "Harry, _we need to talk about this_," Cedric said quietly and Harry nodded in agreement. "Let's go back," Cedric muttered then they turned around and retraced their steps. "I don't regret what happened back there Harry," Cedric began to say in a rush. "No matter if you do, even if you _wished _you could take it back…I'll _never_ regret it," Cedric said, taking a timid glance at the boy. "_And it'll be ok_. I _won't_ hold it against you or anything, but it _will stay_ _with me for always,_" he said as they walked through the trees, still at the fast speaking- pace rhythm as if he were afraid Harry would run away from him in disgust or fear. Harry had been quiet throughout their walk and that's what was making Cedric so worried until Harry reached up and gently grabbed a hold of his arm, making them halt. All was quiet, not a bird chirping nor any beast tramping around. "_You think too much Diggory_," Harry said softly as the other looked down at him nervously. "How bout you use those lips for something else besides yapping, yea?" he whispered seductively as he pulled the black and yellow scarf down and kissed the surprised boy into a deep, slow kiss. Cedric gasped at first but then when he wrapped his arms around the young Gryffindor all was lost.

**********************************************************************************

**Well, here goes another one. I know you guys must hate how short they are but I'm starting to get 'writers block' which is worrying me a bit.** **I'll try to throw in a few more chapters before next week comes to an end. But hey, I finally got Harry to step up to the plate! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 18**

Through out the following morning Hermione and Ron kept noticing how quiet Harry was, and at times would break out into a tiny smile with just a ting of coloring to his cheeks. Though Ron didn't think anything of it, Hermione had tried to question him a couple of times but to no avail. All she got in response was a goofy grin and a "It's a beautiful day Hermione, what's not to smile about?" But it seemed to cloud over when it was time for Herbology. Harry was assigned to one large tray he had to share with two students from Hufflepuff; Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. They each had to repot a Bouncing Bulb of their own. He put on his gloves and turned to Ernie. "Hello," he said brightly but instead of getting a response, he received a cold glare; which took him back a bit. 'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' he thought. They worked in silence as they repotted Bouncing Balls when half-way through the class Harry leaned over to his partners and whispered so as to not alert Professor Sprout "watch it. You're not burying that one a deep enough. It'll wiggle out and-"

_"Don't tell us what to do Potter_," Justin snapped, leering over Ernie, taking Harry aback. "We don't need_ your_ help." Harry was about to question him on what was his problem but the bulb that he was holding wiggled violently and slipped out of his grip, smacking him hard across his face, enough to leave a small gash under his left eye. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione, who was on his right side doing a better job with the bulbs, asked. He reached up to the injured spot and winced, his eye watering a bit. "_Stupid weed_," he muttered as he nodded, his partners laughed sarcastically. He kept quiet after that, doing his work as the two boys on one side helped each other out and Hermione on the other doing the same for Ron. When class was over they cleaned up their messes and turned in their finished work. As Ernie and Justin walked out the door they gave him one last glare and left. "Did I do something wrong?_ Do I smell or something?"_ Harry asked as he pulled one side of his robes and sniffed. "It's not you mate," Ron answered. "Well, technically it isn't. It's just house rivalry. Macmillan and Finch-Fletchley are sore 'cause you got picked too". Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, they're convinced that Cedric will be the one who wins this tournament. But when your name came out they were furious, convinced that you're trying to take all the glory for yourself." They walked out and headed to their next class, all the while Harry thinking on _whom else_ thought the same as his prior lab partners. They arrived at their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Although he sometimes tolerated this class with Hagrid as professor, he wasn't all that thrilled when he saw a few Slytherins. He was hoping a certain one in particular wouldn't be in the same class this year but his mood darkened when he spotted the pale blond head a few yards away from Hagrid's cabin. "_Could_ this day get _any_ worst?" he whispered softly to Ron as they approached the rest of the students. "Just ignore him," Hermione muttered as they all noticed Draco staring at Harry, a small side smile upon his lips. "Easier said than done," Ron retorted as they turned to see Hagrid appear from behind his cabin, carrying crate upon crates, each occupied by very large Blast-Ended Skrewts.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately took to each side of Draco; as if to shield him of any danger. Hagrid smilingly explained to the class that they were to take these 'little' critters for a walk. "Yeh, they've been so angst to leave their beds and move around a bit that they're all pent up with energy so I thought it would might be fun fer yeh to take them fer a nice stoll." A few gasp of horror were heard among the students. "_A stroll?_ _**These hideous things?**"_ Draco commented, furrowing his lip in disgust. Hagrid seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking around at the rest of the class, some of whom were looking a bit fearful. "Er, they won't hurt yeh…if that's what yeh all afraid of," he replied, giving a small timid smile. Harry gritted his teeth and glared at Draco. "In that box are dragonhide gloves. Each of yeh can grab a pair and pick out a skrwert," the professor said as he passed out leashes. "And where in the heck are we supposed to attach them to?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Their ass or their head? Either way, you can't really tell which is which." This brought a few snickers from several students and Ron made a move as if to confront the blond Slyetherin, but Hermione grabbed his arm back. "Around the middle of their body, as i'm about to show you"-, demonstrating, embarrassment coloring his cheeks as he carefully wrapped the large collar around the middle of the creature with trembling hands, snapping it shut. "See? _Wasn't so hard_," he said, smile faltering. The students fearfully mimicked Hargrid's actions, a few taking longer than others. Draco finally got his on and let the hideous thing lead the way. Hermione went up to Hagrid and gently laid a hand on his arm. "Hagrid, you shouldn't let a student speak to you like that," she said sternly. "She's right. Especially Malfoy. He has no authority over you or anyone else in this school," Ronald joined in behind Hermione. "Hagrid," Harry looked up at him. "Er-Professor," at this the small giant smiled gratefully. "You need to stand up to your students, make them show you the respect you deserve. He would _never _have spoken to Dumbledore like that." Hagrid glared down at the three and nodded his head. Looking up he loudly cleared his throat and called out, "Oh _Mr. Malfoy_?" Draco stopped, looking back. "Ten points from Slytherin." The blonde scowled. "What? _What for?_" he asked demandingly as he tried to stand his ground without being dragged away by the eager creature. "Fer not raising yeh hand when asking a question." Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned, Hermione looking up at him, giving a small smile. Draco was about to retort to this when Hagrid added, "And another _twenty points_ for foul language. _I do not allow cursing in my class_," he said in a tight voice. "_**Especially** to your elders_." Draco's eyes bugled, his face turning a dark shade of fury red. "_Way to go Hagrid,_" Ron whispered softly and Harry high-fived him as they walked their skrwerts, smiling smugly.

The next day Harry walked down for a late breakfast alone, his two friends had already gone to eat and obviously had finished for they were no where in sight. He had stood up late the night before, cramming for a potions exam with Professor Snape for later today. A big yawn ripped from him and watered his eyes as he sat down, grabbing an onion roll and filling it up with a couple of cold sausages. Only a few Gryffindor students still sat scattered at the table either finishing up their food or just hanging out till class began. "Harry!" someone called behind him. Chewing, he looked behind him and saw Cedric over at his table, smiling. He shyly smiled back blushingly and swallowed the lump in his cheek. Cedric beckoned him over with his head but seeing Justin there along with a few other students Harry shook his. Cedric looked at him questioningly and Harry shrugged apologetically, making the other boy glare at him, beckoning again but this time with his finger. Harry starred for a moment. How he _wanted_ to go to him; but the way the other house students felt made him stay put, and he smiled again in apology then turned around to finish his cold breakfast, afterwards getting up to leave the large hall taking one more glance at the Hufflepuff table and seeing confusion and hurt fill the elder's lovely eyes.

He headed down the darkish stairwell into the dungeon where his next class was at. The students were just filing in when he arrived. "Thought you were still in bed sleeping," Ron whispered to him as Hermione glowered at him for almost being tardy. They each took their seats and looked up as the professor cleared his throat. "I trust you all studied for today's exams?" Snape sneered at Ron, not bothering to look at any of the others sitting in his classroom. From the corner of his eye Harry could see Draco and his minions looking his way and smirking. "Take out your recipes now. We will volunteer a few students to test some of the antidotes." He pointedly looked over to Hermione for this and she stared back defiantly. Others began to turn this way and that, nervously looking at their neighbors to see who would get picked as the first guinea pig. But Harry already knew. He would pick a student he hated, one who wasn't _pure_. And he was right; Snape turned again his cold dark eyes to the back. Hermione. The whole class turned to see who it was. "Granger," Draco smirked cockily. "So good of you to volunteer yourself science." Hermione slammed her hand down on the table and stood up, glaring at the professor angrily. "I will not"- she began to growl at him as someone rapped on the door. A second later it opened and in popped Colin Creevey's wavy blond head. He looked around till he saw Harry, his face lighting up. **"_Hi Harry_!"** he beamed, causing the Gryffindor to look away in embarrassment as the Slytherins snickered. Snape glared down at him as the small boy approached the scowling professor. "What is it that you could _possibly_ want _Mr. Creevey_ that you have to _interrupt_ my class?" he asked coldly. "I am here to collect Harry Potter, sir," Colin answered. "Mr. Potter isn't going _anywhere_. He has an hour and a half of Potions to work on and _only then_ will he be dismissed." The boy tried again, swallowing the large lump that had formed in his throat. "_Please Professor_. Harry is to be taken upstairs. Mr. Bagman is expecting him along with the rest of the champions." His small face turned pink and he was wringing his hands in distress. All eyes were on Harry. He would give anything if he could just apperate far away from there right now. "Potter, collect your things and go with Mr. Creevey," Snape said in a tight voice. "Leave your recipe here. I expect you here during lunch tomorrow to test your antidotes," he added. Harry nodded, and grabbing his bag followed the small boy upstairs.

All the way upstairs Colin wouldn't shut up. Going on bout this and that, him being amazed that Harry was a champion, that he was the youngest one, and that a lot of students were crossing their fingers for him to win… "Yea that's great Colin, thanks-but what does Mr. Bagman want me for?" he asked. "Oh, you and the other champions will be taking photos for the _Daily Prophet!"_ At this Colin beamed so brightly his small pink lips stretched so widely you can count all his pearly whites. The Daily Prophet. His stomach soured at the thought of Rita Skeeter. Colin loudly knocked on the door and turned to him. "Good luck Harry!" he said excitedly and left. _"Enter,"_ someone from inside said. Harry let himself in and saw it was in one of the smaller classrooms, where almost all the desks' had been pushed back to the side wall to make room for everyone there, a few of them to be used pushed together, covered by a deep purple, velvety sheet as one long table. He looked around and saw Rita Skeeter, a paunchy middle-aged man carrying a smoking camera, Ludo Bagman and the three champions. Though Krum was standing next to a dusty window, staring out of it, he saw Fleur talking to Cedric, playing with a lock of her silvery hair as she smiled up at him flirtingly. Cedric, for his part, hadn't even notice that he was there and his stomach tightened a bit at that. "Ah, let us welcome the fourth champion, _Mr. Harry Potter!"_ Bagman suddenly exclaimed after a moment, breaking the spell Fluer seemed to have on Cedric. He turned his head abruptly and quickly turned towards his direction. "Harry-," he said as he approached him, leaving the veela girl behind, frowning. "I was waiting for you to come," he said. Looking over Cedric's shoulder at the beautiful girl, Harry scoffed quietly. "Yea, _I could see that you were_," he said. Cedric looked at him for a moment than towards where his eyes went behind him and he smirked. "Don't tell me you're _jealous_," he asked quietly. Harry was about to respond to this when Rita Skeeter grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and into a broom closet, leaving Cedric staring after him.

"Mr. Bagman said I can interview you for the paper. I've already done the others so you're the last," she grinned. "You mean for the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked in surprise. Pulling out a large acid green quill and a roll of parchment she nodded as she sucked on the pen for a moment, placing it above a piece of parchment and began the interview. About half an hour later, someone knocked on the door. It was Krum. "Prefessor Dumbidore vould like for Harry return to the voom," he said in his broken english. "_But there's still a few more questions I would like to go over with him_-," the Skeeter demanded. "I am sovvy, but he is needed bock," he retorted with a glare and Harry was non-too disappointed to follow him out. As soon as Harry returned Cedric tried again to approach him but was unable to when Dumbledore began to explain the reason why they were there. "And that's why it's called the Weighing of the Wands," he said. It took about another half hour or so for each to have their wands examined by Mr. Ollivander; then photos were needed to be taken for the paper. Through out all of this Harry would glance at Cedric, seeing his face troubled, desperate to speak to him. They were grouped together for the photos; Cedric being the tallest was placed in back, Krum next to him, Fleur in front of Krum and Harry right in front of Cedric. He could feel the heat even through his robes on his back from Cedric's body and felt his cheeks begin to burn. He could also feel Cedric run a hand discreetly along Harry's spine softly and he had to fight not to close his eyes. They also wanted individual shots also which took longer but finally they were done and dismissed. As soon as Harry left the room he felt a firm grip on his arm and pull him into the very same broom closet Skeeter had just interviewed him in. "What the-" was all Harry was able to get out before a pair of warm soft lips covered his. Even though it was pitch black, seeing as the Skeeter woman used her wand to light up cupboard, Harry knew who those lips they belonged to and it made it all the more intimate. "Harry," Cedric muttered huskily, kissing him deeper, causing a stirring at the pit of the younger boy's stomach. Harry wrapped his arms around the other's neck and got lost in the taste of him. After a moment they pulled apart, breathing heavily, their hearts thumping quickly against their chest.

Harry pulled away a bit. "I thought u said you don't like girls.." he muttered. "I don't," Cedric responded. "Sure didn't look like it when you were _touching Fleur_..." Cedric chuckled. "Is _that_ why you acted the way you did?" Harry nodded even though it wasn't seen and glared. "Harry..._she's a veela_. She came up to me and we just started talking. I guess some of her charms got to me a bit," at that he laughed when he heard a snort. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" Cedric whispered. "No, i'm not. Just was wondering is all," the younger boy said. It was quiet for a moment as both had stuff in their minds. "Harry.....why did you refuse to sit with me at breakfast?" Cedric asked him. He wasn't able to see Harry's shrug so he answered, "It just seemed a bit _too crowded_ there for me…" A moment of silence then "Huh? What do you mean crowded, there was only me and a few of my friends there. There was plenty of room on our table." Harry turned from him in the dark and leaned against the wall. "Ok, look-" He began. "I can't, it's too dark," Cedric retorted, giving a small laugh.

"Ha-ha _very_ _funny_," Harry retored as he pushed out at him a bit. "The _reason_ I didn't want to join you this morning was, well….some of your friends don't seem to like me," he said. "My friends? _Which ones?_" he asked accusingly. "Doesn't matter," he answered, shaking his head even though it wasn't seen. "Harry, it matters to _me_. Did they say anything to you? Because you got picked…as another Hogwarts champion?" he said softly as he gripped Harry's arms. "They just want you to win, Cedric. And so do I. I don't care about this stupid tournament, _I never have_." Cedric was quiet for a moment. "And what about me talking to Fleur?" he asked softly. Harry sighed and could feel himself blush, glad for the cloak of darkness. He didn't answer and the other pulled him into a warm embrace. "You don't have to be jealous Harry. I wasn't lieing, I really am_ not into girls_, not _like that_. If you saw anything it was not of my own doing. Those charms were not real. The only charms i'm lured by _are yours." _Harry was again glad to be in the dark because a huge goofy grin replaced the small one prier. Taking his silence and the fact that Harry still held him as a good sign, Cedric pushed him soft but firmly against the wall, lined his body tightly along his and kissed him deeply. After about ten minutes Cedric broke them apart causing Harry whimper in disappointment. "Believe me," Cedric's voice hoarse. "_We need to stop_…_I _need to stop," he said, breathing harder than he thought possible and Harry smiled at how he can make someone so cute affect him in such a way. "Come on, I'm sure the others are wondering where we disappeared to," Cedric said, and peeking through a crack in the door making sure all was clear they quietly left the closet, straightened themselves up and raked their hands through their disheveled hair. Taking one more quick kiss after making sure the close was clear they walked down stairs with smiles and flushed faces.

***************************************************************************************

**Ok, author's not here- I really don't like the jealous Ron in the book nor in the movie, just seems like a spoiled baby to me, so I made him as being cool with Harry becoming one of the champions. And I know I skipped over the badges that were worn during this time frame but I'm saving it to come out a bit later in the story. Seems to fit more where I'm going to add them in. Oh and I shortened the whole detailed wand weighing part because….well **_**just because**_**. This discontinues this chapter at the time of 3:46 a. m. Now you know why I didn't add more to the wand weighing thing. Excuse me for any mistakes you find (which I'm sure there are plenty). Comments are treasured and critics are always little helpers for authors, just like Santa's elves =) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 19**

An owl was waiting for Harry on his trunk when he went up to his room that night. Giving the grayish barn owl a bit of a bread roll he took the letter and plopped himself on the bed, tearing it open and read his response.

_**Harry--**_

_**I can not say everything I would to like in this letter, **__**it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted—we need to talk face-**__**to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor **__**Tower at one o'clock in the morning of 22**__**nd**__** of November? **__**I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself. **__**And while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think **__**anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be **__**trying a go at it. Entering you in that tournament would have **__**been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose. Only someone who knows dark magic intimately could've done this. Two Hogwarts' champions now. I won't deny that I'm a suspicious man Harry, or that I don't like the feel of this, not one bit. Be on high alert. I still want to hear about anything else unusual. Other than that i'm sure you're happy to be back at Hogwarts. Beats being back at the Dursely's anytime, I can imagine. I really wish I could do more for you Harry. Hopefully after this whole mess is over and Voldemort is finally dead perhaps there will be. If you wouldn't mind Harry, maybe you'd like to come and live with me? Someday, possibly? It gets a bit lonely for an old broken-down wizard like me when you're in hiding for as long as I have been. Harry, I may never have any little pups of my own nor will I ever be a great father as yours was but I hope you know that I've always thought of you as a son. I will always be therefore you, no matter what the circumstances are. Know that I am just a quick owl away, or for a one on one, I could go on all fours and run over in a flash. Has Snape been giving you a hard time yet? If so, just mention that you happen to know a story or two about your parents Hogwarts' years, along with few other storied you'd be willing to share. That should lay him off of you for a bit. Let me know about the 22nd of November Harry, as possible as you can.**_

_**Keep care and always have your eyes and ears open and oh, never roam the halls alone at night. NEVER-- **_

_**Sirius** _

His heart did a flip-flop when he read about coming to live with him. Never having to see the Dursely's again, to be just him and his godfather…his eyes glowed at that and he smiled dreamily. It's been so long since he'd seen his godfather that the day of set time couldn't come any faster for him. The first task was looming over his head and he had not one clue as to what he had to do. He was hoping that he would at least have _some_ kind of idea when Sirius came. 'How can they not give us any clues?' he angrily thought to himself. 'At least just _one….,' _he murmured as he sat down to respond to the letter. He informed him that he will be waiting at set time, alone. That not to worry, Hermione had a plan in case someone tried to walk in on them. 'Let's just say it will definitely be a smelly situation.' He agreed that he felt safe enough with Moody and headmaster under the same roof, but was still perplexed on how the cup could spit out his name. Even though he was sure he was safe in the halls after dark as long as he used the cloak he agreed to this so as no to worry him. Didn't mean he would follow it though if need came to cause. He mentioned that he was a bit nervous about the first task because he had no idea on what to prepare for, adding that he couldn't speak for the others if they were in the same situation. And as to him coming to live with him he answered with a large yes scribbled with an exclamation mark and a small smiley face. He ended with telling him that if he couldn't have his real parents with him he was still lucky to have Sirius. A small lump formed in his throat at the thought of him having a real home for the first time since he was a baby. Just that thought made him think that everything would finally come out alright after all this was over. He got the letter ready, rolled it up tightly then tied it to the owls' leg, opening the window and watching it fly towards a smiling full moon.

He never saw it coming as he walked downstairs whistling a happy tune to breakfast; an onslaught of teasing and rude remarks that morning as he entered the grand hall. He looked a bit confused as to why they were saying such things till Hermione stood up from the table and met him half way, showing him a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a photograph of Hermione with her hand on Harry's arm, looking at each other and smiling. Innocent as that gesture may be, _which it was_; the caption on top read, '**PUPPY LOVE? OR **_**ENDLESS**_** LOVE?**' They walked back to the table and sat down, all the while Hermione's eyes stayed glued to Harry as he tossed the paper without care aside, landing on Ron's plate and receiving a scowl from him as he removed it. "I suspected she would pull something like this when she asked how close you and I were. Was that the best she could come up with?" he scoffed. "Frankly, i'm a bit shocked." He reached over and began to fill his plate with bacon and eggs. "Harry," Hermione said. "There's more." She had taken the paper back and folded it to page two, placing it in front of him. 'Harry at last has found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger. A stunningly pretty muggle-born girl, also in fourth year who, like Harry is one of the top students in the school. Both have been seen making googly eyes at each other at times when thought to be carefully discrete. "With his looks and her brains, their children would rule over the wizarding world," ' an anonymous source quoted. Harry shook his head at the ridiculous paragraph but as he read on it was at the last part that anger started to seep in. She had tried to ask questions about how his parents might feel if they were still alive during the interview but he had refused to answer any of them. He'd seen what happened when the reporter twisted people's words around and would give her a 'no comment,' which obviously made her none too happy. But she made up for it by adding her own words of what she wanted her loyal fans to see. '_I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now…Yes, sometimes I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it…I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me…_'

"Well I have to admit, she does have a talented wickedly way with words, seeing as she did after all decide to add her own perspective view on how she was hoping it would've went," he hissed and Hermione nodded. "She only gave Krum a line or two and a small piece about Cedric and Fleur..." Harry did a double take as he was about to take a bite of his food. "Let me see that," he said as he snatched up the paper. "It's nothing really, just a small paragraph," Ron finally swallowed to answer as he got set to stuff his mouth again. Harry flipped through the pages. "Just something about how they would definitely have beautiful children in the future if they were to get married. And I quote, 'That the wizarding world would be a far off better place if there were more magical people who carried such faces.' " He found the page and memorized every word. His red-headed friend had forgotten to mention that it also included Cedric being all smiles as Fleur flirted with him shamelessly, as he played with a lock of her hair golden tresses. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked. "I'm fine," he said tightly as he envisioned the pair in his mind. "Then…why are grasping the paper in a death grip." He ignored her and turned in his seat, looking over to the Hufflepuff table, zeroing in on one particular copper head only to find that he was being scowled back just as intense. "Harry?" Hermione questioned again. He gave him another couple of more seconds of menacing glare then turned back around. He could feel eyes burning at the back of his head but he ignored it. 'I was right,' he thought back, prior to their conversation yesterday.

He thought he had heard whispers and snickering when had he entered the hall to eat and now he knew_ why_. Anyone he crossed paths took advantage to leer at him; mostly were Hufflepuffs and of course Slytherins, snickering or making sneering comments. "Want a hanky Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?" was one, or "Since when have _you _been one of the top students in the school, Potter? Or is this a school you and Longbottom have set up together?" His eyes were burning with annoyed anger and when one voice that he should've recognized easily spoke out, "Hey-Harry!" while he was in a corridor he suddenly wheeled around at them, having just about enough with anyone who breathed at all and shouted, "Yea, that's right! I've just been crying my eyes out over my dead mum, and I'm just off go do a bit more…"

"No-it was just-you dropped your quill," said a soft voice. Harry's face colored with embarrassment. It was Cho, looking a bit taken back. "Oh-right-sorry," he muttered as he took the quill back, still looking a bit ruffled. "Er…good luck on Tuesday," she said softly perplexed. "I really hope you do well in the tournament." He muttered thanks and turned back around. 'The tournament,' he thought as he cursed himself for the outburst. '_Oh my gosh, how in the hell am I going to get through all this crap?_' he argued angrily with himself. Hermione was going through the same thing as Harry but she seemed to handle it maturely unlike him. It made him stand back and take a look at the way she was taking the comments on her 'beauty' and her lack of fashion. But he had more important things on his mind. One being about Cedric and roaming hands, the other the first task of the tournament. 'If anyone can help him it would be Hermione', he thought one night. After he discussed his second dilemma with her he received an incredulous scowl. "Harry Potter! _When were you going to tell me this? _What were you waiting for, a falling star to bonk you up-side your head and grant you the answer right then and there?" she nearly shouted angrily.

"I know-I know," he said, grimacing. "But for my part, I had no idea at all how or even _where_ to find out what I had to do." Hermione was about to protest to that but she bit her tongue. He was right and she knew it. "Come on," she said. "Where we going?" Harry asked as he followed her. "Where else," she said as she led the way upstairs. "Not the library," he moaned and continued to follow her nodding head.

They had spent the rest of their free time up there and whatever other time free they had; day by day going over book after book hoping for so much as a clue of what Harry might have to face on the day of the first task. But even though he did try to find any small hint of it, his whole mind wasn't fully on the looming day. It was more on Cedric, and how much he had missed him. They haven't spoken since the last time they were together. Harry saw him one day with a bunch of his house members and although the others were in merry spirits about the nearing task, he saw that Cedric would give a small smile that never reached his eyes. 'He looks like I feel,' he thought sadly.

It's a strange thing when you're dreading over something that seems to come at you with full high speed. It makes any other thought you would have had in your mind just disappear. It seemed to Harry as if he blinked the days away rather than lived them. He neither was in a stupor, barely sleeping nor eating; with the worry of failing whatever was it he had to do on the day of the tournament. He felt sick to his stomach whenever he thought about it. It was the Saturday before the task and all students from third year and up were going on another trip to Hogsmeade. All students going were to be down in the grand entrance hall by eight a.m. Everyone was in a bright mood and eager to leave, except for Harry, which he was yawning every half minute or so from staying up so late over more books trying to find anything at all as a clue. Just up ahead of the crowd he caught a pair of grey eyes and a pallid face. They stared at each other for a moment, reading each other's eyes till Dumbledore arrived then they all walked out of the castle and left.

********************************************************************************************

***Authors note-** I wanted this to be a happier chapter but I mean, come on. Love is hardly easy to come by when there are so many obstacles trying to batter it down. And unfortunately for these two hunka-hunkas, it seems like more hardships are in store for them. But I promise, they will have their moments. Also, there are a couple or more parts where my mind was buzzing with lack of sleep, me being unable to come up with my own ideas, you'll notice that some parts I took from the book. If I didn't I'd still be here trying to come up with stuff. I'm sorry if some parts don't make sense or just plain boring. The time now is 3:33 a.m. and i'm off to bed now. Have patience with me, for I am merely a lowly mugglely human **=/**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 20**

The weather was a bit chilly that early morning but whenever a cloud or two floated lazily past the sun it seemed as if an invisible warm blanket had gently covered the students, causing a few to sigh and close their eyes for just that one moment. Speaking of blankets or in his case the Invisibility Cloak, Harry had brought it; had shoved it into his back pack just in case anyone decided to have a little fun throwing more lewd comments his way again. But he really wasn't concerned about that at the moment. His mind was elsewhere, rushing at high speed with thoughts of how every day brought the first task closer and closer; the feeling an impending doom looming over him. He wished he could discuss this with Cedric, him being a champion as well. He was sure he'd be able to help calm his erratic heart after discussing it with him; seeing as they both headed into the same hell of the first unknown task. He didn't have the nerve to approach the others champions, to ask if they had any clue as to what it might be, seeing as he barely spoke one word to them.

Walking to Hogsmeade, sandwiched in between his two best friends, he couldn't help but gaze discretely over to one of the tallest heads' from time to time, noticing that not only Cho was with him at his side but that Fleur was also there, taking his other. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying he could see Fleur tossing her hair in a flirtatious way, clinging on to his arm and flashing her veela smile up at him. 'Wicked tramp,' he thought, glaring over at her as she looked up at him lovingly. He wished he could see his face, that lovely pallid face; to try and read what it held but the other boy kept his head foreword, never turning. An elbow in Harry's side disrupted his stare. "Huh?" he muttered at Ron. "I said that we should go to Zonko's Joke Shop. Pick up a few treats for the Jarvey* and his crew of gorillas."

Hermione leaned her head a bit glaring across Harry at him. "We're here to _enjoy ourselves, _to_ have a nice time_ Ronald, do _**not** _spoil our trip. Can't you for _just_ _once_ act your age?" she agitatedly asked. Harry silently agreed with her, not being in any mood for pranks or for _anything else_ for that matter. He didn't even want to go on this trip. All he wanted to do was stay in bed all day with the sheets over his head, alone. And that's how Hermione found him upstairs, still in his pajamas. It took some nagging and a couple of threats while she pulled and yanked at the sheets till _finally_ he shouted 'ALRIGHT!', throwing aside the sheets and stomped into the bathroom to throw on last night's crumpled clothes just so she could shut up. Hermione gabbed and gabbed all the way there about what to do and places to see but he tuned her out, staying quiet the whole entire way there and no one even noticed.

When they finally arrived, Dumbledore raised arms till everyone fell silent. "Now you know the rules. Never stray out of the village, do not disrupt any shops with misdeeds, (at this he stared to a group of Slytherins, which made a few look away uncomfortably, then to a few Ravenclaws), and most importantly-have fun. We will meet back here in front of Honeydukes Sweetshop. Does anyone have any questions before we depart?' he asked as he looked at the students, but no one said a word. "Very well, enjoy your day." Everyone scattered into different directions. Hermione grabbed both of Harry's and Ron's arms and lead them straight ahead, smiling. "Let's get a bit to eat, yea? Harry, I'm sure you must be hungry," she said. "I am," Ron said as Harry turned his head just in time to see Cedric's head disappear into the crowd with the two girls. "You're always hungry," Hermione retorted, smiling at Ron and him smiling back.

They got to The Three Broomsticks and went inside. Usually it was pretty empty at this time of day when their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting the say it was a bit crowded. Only a few tables were left empty and Hermione quickly took the lead to a table in back near the restrooms. "Wow, I never seen it the packed," Ron commented as he looked around, Harry nodding in agreement. "Must be because the tournament," he said. "It is. A lot of wizards and witches are flying in from all over to be just to be here." Harry's fear sore at that. _'Well of course. Come on everyone! Come on down to a fun filled day of decapitations and bloodshed-while watching the boy who 'lived' through Voldemort's killing curse gets massacred by ungodly creatures created by demented minds of those who created the dementors themselves. Bring the youngins and don't forget to take snapshots for the family album!' _

"Harry, what would you like to eat," Hermione asked but he shook his head, suddenly feeling as if his stomach had shriveled up died. "I don't think I could eat anything at the moment," he croaked as he swallowed back the salty nausea in his mouth. The bell above the door tinkled and he looked up to see the twins walk in with Lee Jordan. "You got to eat _something_, Harry. How about a biscuit or some oatmeal? I'm sure they have that," but he shook his head and groaned, placing a hand to his stomach. "Well i'm going up before all the food is gone," said Ron as he stood up and waved a hello to Lee, disappearing into the crowd. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?" she asked one more time. "I'm fine, really," Harry answered as he waved her away. Fred and company weaved their way over to them and sat down. "Hey, Hermione-Harry. How's it going?" George asked. "Harry is bit worried about the first task," Hermione offered, receiving a scowl from the said subject. "Worried? Well I don't blame ya pal."

"George!" Hermione scolded. "You are _not_ helping," she gritted at him. "Come on Hermy, i'm not going to lie to the boy. The tournament is a huge thing. Do you really think they're going to come up with something simple and mundane for the players? _Where's the fun in that?_" Lee nodded in agreement. "I know a few people who are already betting on who will receive the most broken bones or a capitation or two of limbs." Harry groaned loudly and buried his face into his hands. "That's enough!" Hermione spat. "Don't you see what you're doing to the poor boy!" Harry uncovered his face and shook his head. "I'm fine Hermione, really. Go and get something to eat before Ron takes it all." She looked at him one more time than giving a glaring warning to the boys she went to go find Ron. "Look Harry," Fred said as he leaned over to him, speaking in hush tones. "Not to frighten you more than you already are," he looked around, making sure no one was ears' dropping on them. "But I heard from a _very reliable_ source on what kind of creatures they might be bringing in for the first task."

At that moment, Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to know. The element of surprise didn't sound so bad if he really tried to push back the fear. "Whispers are going around that they're working to bring in a Manticore*…" Lee gasped at that and sat back in his chair. "Dumbledore would _never_ allow _that _to come anywhere _near Hogwarts!" _he stated shakily. "You know how _hard_ it is to over power something _like that?_" If Harry was worried before, that was _nothing_ compared to what he was feeling now. "What's a Man-Manticore?" he stuttered fearfully. He was ignored as George cut in before Lee could answer. "No-no-no, that's not what's being snuck into the country. It's a _Nundu* _that will be the first challenge for you guys', he answered smiling. "Can you imagine? I've heard stories bout them but to actually _see one in living flesh?_" he said, practically salivating with excitement as Fred nodded, grinning excitedly. Harry felt a bit peakish. "A _Nundu?_" he questioned but, 'Do I really want to know?' he thought.

"Harry….you alright kid?" Lee asked as he peered over at him. The twins turned around to look. "_What did you guys do?_" they heard an accusing voice behind them. Hermione. "Nothing, we were just having a little one-on-one, just us guys, just chewing the fat as they say," George volunteered, trying to look innocent. "You've been filling his head with nonsense…_haven't you?_" she glared as she placed a large plate of food on the table for everyone while Ron had his arms full of bottled butterbeer for all. Lee stood up and helped Ron set the drinks on the table before he dropped them. "What did we miss?" Ron asked as he took a swig. "Nooothing-nothing," Fred answered as he grabbed a biscuit from the platter. "Mmm," George nodded as he swallowed a sausage, barely swallowing. "Thanks for the food guys, very thoughtful of you." Hermione turned to Harry, who was now looking a bit green. "Oh Harry, don't believe anything these idiots said"-

"Hey! That was uncalled for! There's no reason for the name calling Hermy." George said, acting if his feelings were hurt. Two things happened just then. One was that Hermione and George began to bicker while the rest ate, the other was the tinkling of the door, announcing that someone else had entered to the now packed pub. Harry looked up and saw something that just made this day even worst. Rita Skeeter, along with her photographer. He got up as quickly as he can and ran to the bathroom. Slowly he looked into the mirror and noticed himself that he was a bit green in the face. After using the bathroom, he washed his hands then splashed some cold water onto his face. Hoping that enough time had passed to make the report leave, he peeked out and to his disappointment they were still there but at the bar.

Pulling out his cloak he slipped it over his head, slowly opening the door; and making sure the coast was clear he made his way over back to their table. Bending down he gently placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, causing her to jump a bit at the unseen contact. "It's me," he whispered in her ear. "I need to get some fresh air," he said, firming his hand as he felt her begin to turn towards him. "No, you stay, finish your meal. I need to be alone, sort this all out. I'll be fine Hermione, just need some time to myself." His friend sighed, nodding conspicuously. Giving her a gently squeeze of the shoulder in thanks he carefully dodged people and walked out.

Even though he left the cloak on he still felt the gentle breeze through it and it made him feel a bit better. He walked east down the small cobbled street, seeing a familiar face here and there. Everyone seemed to be having a nice time. He wished for once he could be one of those faces who showed no worries or cares. To be free of any thoughts…to just not have to think at all, what he wouldn't give to experience that if only for a moment. As he continued down the path, he thought he was far enough from the pub to be seen so when no one was looking he pulled off the cloak and stuffed it back into his pack. He continued on, passing numerous shops and people on either side. Something to his right caught his eye and he turned to look. It was Cho. She was near the front window sifting through a rack of silk scarves. She happened to look up at that moment and gave a small wave with a smile. He returned the smile with a nod to his head when something else had caught his eye, this time it was Fleur. Moving to the side a bit he saw that she had been loading garments onto Cedric's arm as he smiled. His heart stilled at the sight. She mutedly chatted away as she rummaged through the racks of clothes.

Cedric's smile dropped when she turned her back to him and he sighed. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself after all and Harry found himself feeling gratified. He took one more look as Fleur placed a periwinkle blue scarf around Cedric's neck and continued his walk. He kept on for about twenty minutes, not really paying attention to his surroundings till he reached the end of the street. He glanced around and recognized where he was. His feet had led him to the same park he had come to with Cedric the last time they were in Hogsmeade. Sighing with reconsideration Harry entered it and headed for one of the two remaining swings, sitting down on the one to his right. He sighed as flashbacks of the previous time here flooded his mind. He pulled out the cloak and covered himself back up with it in case anyone were to pass by they would not disturb him. He closed his eyes and did not try to fight back the memories that replayed behind them.

He wasn't sure how long he sat like that when he sensed movement to his left, then a whisper. "_Harry_." He turned around startled, and saw the last person he thought he'd see there. Cedric. Rocking gently on the remaining swing. He didn't dare breath for fear the other would hear. "I miss you…." the older boy said, and Harry couldn't help but notice that his voice cracked a bit. Throat tight and heart pounding painfully in his chest, he tried to slowly get up without a sound so he can sneak away before the other realized he was not alone. But bad luck seemed to be on his side, that or just bad karma; for at that moment a piece of the cloak got caught in the chain behind him, tugging him backwards and over the rubber seat of the swing, landing hard on his back, one leg tangled in the chain the rest still cloaked.

"Oh shit!" he heard Cedric shout. "OHSHITOHSHIT-**OHSHIT!**" Harry tried to scramble out of the cloak but he was too tangled up. Cedric was now standing away from the swings. He had his wand aimed out at Harry, who was still struggling to unhook himself from the cloak. He cursed out loud and growled while trying to pull himself back up by the chains but once again he fell back down, caught on too tight. He felt so humiliated. No way could he let Cedric know that it was him, he thought. Cedric yelped at the disembodied voice and almost tripped backwards over his own feet. His eyes were bulging as he stared in horror at a leg, who although wasn't attached to a body, was wiggling and throwing kicks under the swing. "What the fuck is this, _what the fuck is this-**WHATTHEFUCKIS THIS!"**_ Harry growled again louder and then shouted in frustration, which in turn caused the other boy to scream in terror and shoot a spell towards the spasms -like leg. He missed Harry's head but a fraction of an inch and that's when Harry gave up, shouting, "Stop! Don't shoot, it's me!"

Cedric jumped at the voice and again almost fell backwards, tripping over his own feet. Harry lay there on the ground, too tired to move as he breathed heavily. Cedric himself didn't make a move, standing there frozen, wand still pointing at Harry's direction. His hand was trembling badly, which was lucky for Harry or Cedric wouldn't have missed with that first shot. "Cedric, would you mind helping me up?" The leg seemed to be talking, which made Cedric take another step back. "It's _me_, Cedric. It's _Harry_." He was so embarrassed. He would never live this down, he knew it. Cedric lowered his wand a bit. "H-_Harry_?" he croaked and he nodded but forgot the Cedric couldn't see him. "Yea, it's me, Ced." After a moment of hesitation, he slowly went up to Harry's leg. "What-what happened to you?...where's the rest of you?" he asked shakily.

"I'm all here, just under an invisibility cloak," he sighed. "A what?" he asked as he bent down towards the voice, scrunching his eyebrows. "_Just help me get up, please,_" Harry said impatiently. Cedric wasn't sure where to aim his hand at so he just unhooked the leg carefully off the swing and heard a big "Oooffff!" Then something heavy landing on the dirt. He laid there for a moment, trying to think of a way to come out of this looking dignified. But it wasn't happening and he knew it. Pulling off the cloak Cedric was amazed at how Harry all of a sudden appeared on the ground, still breathing hard, eyes closed in shame.

"Thanks," he muttered up at the other boy. "Do you know you scared the crap out of me?" he glared down at Harry, which caused the other to laugh. "Yea, I saw," he said and laughed harder. "You should've seen yourself. I thought you were going to shit your pants." At this Harry let out loud laugh and grabbed his stomach. Cedric glared down at him and said, "Shut up! How was I to know it was your knuckle headed-self under that?" Harry giggled this time, continuing to stay where he was at. Cedric looked down at him with a growl. He noticed that part of the cloak visible and purplish, the underside of the cloak that is, and he grabbed it up and examined it. "Hhhhmmm…." he muttered as he eyed the younger boy. "I wonder if we'll fit under this together," he said seductively as he covered themselves over with it. In a second they both disappeared to any outside peepers.

Cedric lifted his head a bit astonished. He could see right through the magical fabric. "This is awesome. I never knew that something like this existed." he said in wonder. "Yea, I've had it for a while now," Harry softly said as he looked up at the beautiful boy. "Cedric…can I ask you something?" he muttered softly. "Anything," he said as he looked back down at him and smiled. "Are you…do you have a _thing_ for Fleur?" Cedric looked down at him, brows furrowing. "A _thing_?" he asked, confused and Harry nodded. "No, I don't. There's nothing going on between us….but, what about you and Hermione?" he asked and Harry laughed. "Me and _her_?" he laughed again. "You've _got_ to be kidding. She's one of my best friends. She's like family to me. Nothing else."

Cedric nodded and sighed. Harry understood who was at fault for these thoughts running through both boys minds. "That woman should be hexed for all the misery she causes," Cedric growled and Harry agreed. "You know, we still have plenty of time to get back to the others…why don't we use 'our' time to think of something…_productive?_" Cedric hinted and Harry smiled slyly. "Oh? Do you have anything particular in mind?" he asked innocently and the other nodded, smiling with a feral gleam in his eyes. Harry pulled the other's jacket down to him, lips only inches away from his. He could lightly feel and faintly smell his breath against his lips, causing him to lick at them, causing Cedric's own eyes to look down as his tongue glided over his red lips. When he looked back at Harry, he saw hunger there. But that was alright with him; for he was sure he had what the other boy wanted because it was what _he_ wanted as well, and hesitating for just a moment longer, he whispered Harry's name and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

****************************************************************************************

***Author's Note-** Ok, here's another chapter, which by the way is beyond my control with the life I have. I just wanted to point out the small flowery-stars things next to a few names some of you's might not recognize**.**

**Defenitons-**

**Jarveys-** Resembling an overgrown ferret, the Jarvey is one of the few beasts that can actually talk. Its speech, however, consists entirely of rude phrases and insults. Jarveys chase gnomes, ((what better desrcription for Malfoy, am I right? ;-) ))

**Manticore-** A sentient creature, capable of intelligent speech but not classified as a being due to its violent tendencies, a manticore has a human-like head, a lion's body, and the tail of a scorpion. The tail secretes a venom that is instantly fatal to a victim of its sting. A manticore's skin repels virtually all known charms, so it is extremely difficult to subdue by magic.

**Nundu-** Considered by many to be the most dangerous beast in existence, the nundu is a gigantic leopard, native to East Africa, whose breath carries disease and death. Whole villages have been wiped out by the nundu, and no nundu has ever yet been subdued by fewer than a hundred wizards working together**.**

So there you have it, a little knowledge for those who didn't even know that such monsters even existed in our very own world. See what happenes when you read such stories? You soak in knowledge. You learn something new every time you read fanfiction. I knew this stuff was good for something, ;p. Anywhoo, I would've had this chapter in more sooner but just as I was about to save it, the page disappeared and I lost it. I had to rewrite it from memory and I was so piss'd off that I seriously thought about quitting this story all together. Buuttt…I eventually came back to it because I wanted to see what path this story will lead me down and what will happen to my favorite duo. Do not be so hard on any mistakes I may have made, or for a sentence or two that did not make sense. As always, I blame the world for keeping me so busy that by the time I'm able to write, I'm exhausted as heck….and _speaking_of time, it is now 4:59 a.m. Goodnight y'all….or…good morning? Can't really tell, too dark to see =/.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity- Chapter 21**

It was a long while before they finally came out from under the cloak, both flushed and breathing just a bit harder than normal. "I _gotta_ get me one of these," Cedric smiled as he fingered the cloak seductively, causing the other to blush prettily, knowing the reason he wanted one. "You're out of luck there Diggory. This is a one-of-the-kind original," Harry said as he began to fold it up. "Are-are you sure?" Cedric asked him as his face fell and the other nodded surely. "A cloak like this? It would be in demand by _many _wizards and witches. I'm sure they have to carry _some_ at Twillfit and Tatting's.* That shop holds the most rarest items anyone has ever seen from all across the world. A distant aunt on my mother's side; Sybil, _who's a very wealthy woman and __likes__ to __flaunt it__ whenever the chance is given_, once paid us a visit wearing an expensive coat from there." Harry shrugged his left shoulder. "Ok?" he said as they continued to walk, wondering what the big deal was. "It was covered entirely with the golden feathers from Snidgets."*

Harry scrunched his brows, looking up at the other boy. "Am I supposed to know what that is?" he commented, the other rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "They're small birds Harry, birds that were on the list of endangered species. But with the help of environmentalists and animal lovers alike; their numbers slowly rose and finally were able to be taken off the list. My gosh Harry, you should've _seen _the _buttons _on that hideous coat. It was like you were being watched by those little eyes…they seemed to follow you wherever you went. My parents almost had a fit when she walked through the door wearing that _thing_," he said with small scowl. "Why, what was wrong with the buttons?" Harry asked, not really putting much thought into his story as they began to walk towards the park's exit. "They were made from the _eyes _of those poor birds_._" Harry did a double-take at him, mouth open a bit in disgust and Cedric nodded in agreement to his expression. "Yea, remember now, these are small birds Harry….no more then the size of a sparrow. Can you imagine how many they had to destroy just to fashion one garment? My parents refused to allow my aunt wear that or any other such thing on any species list at all. Let me note that, that happened last year and we haven't seen nor heard from her since, which is fine with us. We were never really close with her from the get-go."

When they had reached the exit Cedric turned and looked down at Harry. "I wish we didn't have to leave," he said softly as he ran his fingers along the side of the face, causing the other to look up and again blush. "So why are we?" he asked. Cedric's face fell and he answered, "I promised Cho and Fleur that I'd go with them to Honeydukes Sweetshop. Fleur has never tasted the sherbert balls that levitate you when eating them." Harry glowered a bit and looked down, muttering softly, "I hope she eats enough to levitate through the chimney…" Cedric caught this and choked on a laugh. "What was that?" he asked as the other turned his face away, mumbling 'nothing'. Cedric gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. "Harry Potter-are you…are you _jealous_?" he asked softly, astonished.

Harry pulled his chin away and continued to walk away; leaving him behind but the other quickly reached out and stopped him. "No-no no….you're not getting away from me _that_ easily. I would like an answer_ if you don't mind_." He held his him arm firmly, waiting. "I _saw_ the way she was looking at you," Harry spat. "The way she had _latched _onto your arm_all the way__here_." A small smile began to form on Cedric's lips. "You _are_ jealous," he said with a bit of surprise and Harry scowled. "I –am-not-_jealous," _he let out with a low growl. Cedric was finding all of this very amusing. "What did you do, spy on us all the way there? Where you right behind us?" Harry glared up at him. "I'm so glad you're finding this so amusing"-

"Well it is a bit, if you see it through my eyes," Cedric said with a grin that Harry wanted to smack off. "Oh? I guess it was _amusing _as well when that heifer kept tossing her hair in her flirtatious, trampy 'I'm easy-I'll bend for you anytime' kind of way?" At that Cedric tipped his head back and let out a roar of laughter. Harry pushed him away and stomped out through the gate, mumbling a few obscenities. He was halfway across the small street when Cedric caught up with him, taking a hold of his hand making him stop. "Let go of me," Harry gritted, glaring up at the other. "I'm sorry for laughing but that was funny-wait, don't get mad. It _was_ funny, the expression you had while you said it....but anyways, look Harry. I agree, she was coming on a strong"- Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "OK-ok, a _bit_ more than strong; but she was seriously _never_ going to get anywhere with me. Whether she knew that or not, it doesn't really matter. I'm _here.…._with_ you_," at this part he gently placed a hand behind Harry's neck. "Not over there _with her_."

"How _did_ you get away from her?" Harry asked and Cedric smiled impishly. "She was suffocating me with all these garments she wanted me to hold while she tried some on so, when she wasn't looking, I quietly begged Cho with my puppy-dog eyes to distract her for a moment with a cashmere stole that was hanging way in the back. I then quickly snuck out." Harry looked at him thoughtful. "And you came here? Why not hide out in Zonko's Joke Shop or Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop…why here?" Cedric sighed and gently placed both of his hands on each side of his face. "Because I was feeling a bit down when I read the paper, you know…about the article that Skeeter woman had written about you. And we weren't talking or anything; I missed you Harry and I wanted to be alone. That was the last place we were together as on a trip to Hogsmeade. Since we weren't speaking, I wanted to see if I could feel you here," He placed his forehead against the others gently and closed his eyes. "You don't know just how much i've missed you Potter. If you only _knew_…" he whispered.

But Harry did know, knew only too well and he nodded in agreement. "I do know Cedric. Every time I closed my eyes I'd see your face, your smile," he said with a bit of embarrassment, causing the other boy to sigh and wrap him up in a warm embrace, leaning his chin on top of his bushy head, sighing. "I never thought liking someone would be so hard," he muttered softly and Harry stiffened at that. "Should we just end it right here then?" he forced himself to ask even though it pained him to do so. Cedric pulled away and looked a bit hurt. "Is that what you want?" he asked. "No…but you're the one who said it's hard…that you and I 'together' is hard." Cedric could read the worry in his eyes. "Well, don't _you_ think it is?" he asked but Harry just looked down and shrugged.

"Harry, I did say it was hard…but _I don't care_. I still want to be with you. I knew how I felt about you for a while and when we finally kissed, I knew…knew there was no way _anyone_ was going to stop me from being with you. The only person that could ever keep me away from you is…_you_." Harry blushed shyly. "Let's promise not to get angry with each other again, yea?" Cedric suggested softly and Harry snorted. "I don't think that'll be at 'all' possible, what with half the school eyeing you up and _not to mention_ your annoying little quirks i'd have to put with" he added, rolling his eyes as Cedric's mouth hung down, insulted. "Oh, i'm annoying now am I?" he glared. "Tell me, is this annoying?" he asked as he kissed his lips gently. "Or this?," kissing him harder this time, opening his mouth with his tongue, as he glided it against the others, relishing at the taste of him. "Orrr….what about this," he whispered, leaning his head to the right and began to plant soft warm kisses against the line of his neck, making his way down to his collar.

Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back. He had to wrap his arms around the taller boy's shoulders or he would fall. Cedric place a hand behind the small of Harry's back, the other was behind his head as he licked the skin and nipped at his throat, causing the other to moan softly. The hand that was on Harry's back began to inch its' way down. Harry's eyes popped opened dazedly when it stopped right on his ass and he broke away. "Cedric," he squeaked. "Someone will see"- Cedric couldn't care less as he continued to assault his neck. "No one is around," he whispered huskily. Harry took a look and even though it didn't appear to be so, he was still worried. He was about to retort back when his eyes suddenly rolled behind his lids and his mouth fell open, in a somewhat loud strangling sound as Cedric's hand crushed the lower part of Harry's body to his, causing the younger to feel the hard hot length of the older through the fabric as he ground himself up against the other.

"_Harry_…" Cedric moaned against his throat in a raspy voice. Harry had to grab a hold to the back of Cedric's jacket as not to fall down. His legs were feeling like mush and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand on them without crumpling to the ground. "Cedric," he tried one more time. "Cedric, we've got to stop…we've got to _stop_ Cedric…." He had put a bit of authority on that last try and it seemed to work. Cedric sighed heavily but still did not let go of him. Instead he moved his hands to just above his waist and buried his face in his hair, inhaling deeply the scent of him. They could each feel the erratic heartbeat of the other through their chest. "I'm sorry," said Cedric softly as he continued to hold him but the other shook his head. "It's ok. It's just the last thing I need is for us to be caught like this and giving the paper more to report bout us. Cedric was bout to say something when a small chirping sound came from his right hand. "Damn," he muttered and sighed. "It's Cho."

"Where!" Harry asked, looking around as if they had indeed got caught. After realizing that no one was around he turned back to Cedric and scrunched his brows at the look on his face. "What?" he asked accusingly. "You know, you can be _such_ a dork sometimes," he said, shaking his head with contempt. "Pppffftttt, please…" Harry scoffed as he gave his Hufflepuff a small shove. "I'm the coolest," he snided and walked out into the deserted street with the other in tow. "Sure you are," Cedric chuckled and Harry turned around and stuck his tongue out at him. "Such a tease…" he said, voice coming down a notch, eyes on Harry's mouth. "You know a cold shower does wonders for that problem of yours," Harry called over his shoulder. "It's not a shower that I _want_," he heard the other whisper, causing something inside of him to stir up again.

Trying to change the subject as to not get all worked up again, Harry cleared his throat and asked, "So what's with the alarm on your watch." Cedric knew what he was trying to do but seeing as they were already walking past the Post office, he decided to let it slide for now. "Cho had made me set my watch to go off so I can meet them at the sweet shop." Cedric trotted up to him so they could walk side by side. "Oh," Harry said softly, causing the other to look down at him. "Do you want to join us?" he asked. Immediately he shook his head. "That's ok, you go on and have a nice time. I'll just go and catch up with Ron and Hermione." The walked a ways in silence, each lost in their own thoughts till they were in back in front of Gladrags Wizardwear* and Cedric gently grabbed his hand. "Harry," he said softly. "It's alright if you come. I know Cho won't mind a bit."

"Thanks, but I don't think I can bare it if I see that harlot fawning over you," he said through clenched teeth, making the other smile. "You know it gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling when you're all possessive like that." Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes. "_Now_ who's the dork," he said making the other smile. Taking a look around, making sure no one was paying attention to them; Cedric ran his fingers through the back of Harry's hair and kept it there. "I won't enjoy being there at all, not without you." Harry closed his eyes for a moment with a bit of sadness. "You better not," he, eyes still closed; causing the other to smile. "Do not _allow_ her to be all over you again Cedric," he added, opening back up his eyes. "_I mean it_." Taking one last look around, Cedric grabbed the front of Harry's jacket roughly, pulling him over and crushing his lips for a quick intense kiss. "As you wish Master," Cedric whispered roughly as he let go and taking in one more look he smiled and walked towards Honeydukes.

On the way back to the pub to meet up with Hermione and Ron, he suddenly felt someone yank his arm and drag him into a small alley way behind the bar. He reached in his jacket for his wand when he heard a familiar voice. "Hagrid!" he nearly shouted angrily. "_You almost gave me a heart atta_"-

"SShhhh!" Hagrid said. "I needed to get you alone," he whispered, looking around making sure no one had followed. Harry looked up at him suspiciously. "What's wrong, what's the matter?" he asked quietly. "Harry, tonight I need you to come meet me at me cabin, tonight. Come alone, at midnight." Harry looked up at him confused. "Midnight? Hagrid, for what?" he asked but the giant shook his head. "No time to explain now, must rush. Do _NOT_ let anyone see you leaving, wear your cloak and don't be late."

"But Hagrid, wait-!" But he was gone. Harry thought for a moment. 'Why in the world does he need me to go down there at such a _late_ time? If I do, I'll take the risk of getting back late and missing Sirius.' Sighing at yet another dilemma, he decided to go talk it over with Hermione and Ron when they got back to the school.

****************************************************************************************

***Author's note-** Just wanted to apologize for the bunched up paragraphs. I _totally_ did not notice it with my sleep deprived mind. I hope these are better for those whom eyes I've strained while reading them. I didn't really expect another chapter coming till the middle of next week but being as it's the weekend I was in a bit of a better mood so I snatched up the opportunity to throw another one in before my usual zoned out self conked out.

**Places in Diagon Alley-** Twillfit and Tatting's- An upscale clothing shop located in Diagon Alley**.**

**Places in Hogsmeade- **Gladrags Wizardwear- A clothes shop in the city of Hogsmeade**.**

**WIZARD'S ENCYCLOPEIA-**

**Snidget:** A small, spherical bird which can fly with amazing agility, changing speed and direction almost instantaneously. Its golden feathers and red, jewel-like eyes are so prized that at one time the snidget was hunted almost to extinction. The fact that a snidget became such an integral part of the game of Quidditch didn't help matters either. The snidget became a protected species; there are now severe penalties for harming or even capturing one.

*****_So that concludes this chapter. I hope you all don't find it too disappointing. I was going to try and fit it in where Harry goes down to see the dragons but I found it to be way too much story to fit all on this one chapter. As always, good comments are treasured and complaints are put away for further revaluation to improve ones work. Till next time- Adios…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity****- Chapter 22**

For the rest of the visit Harry had hung out with Ron and Hermione at Honeydukes Sweetshop, where they each had purchased a bag of sweets: Hermione-a small bag of Chocoballs with strawberry mousse and clotted cream filling for herself and for her parents she had gotten a pound of crystal sugar fairy wands (_sparkle like the real Fairies_!), Harry-a one pound bag of Every Flavor Beans and a few of the Ice Mice (which made your teeth chatter and squeak as the real thing) for Sirius; for himself he also had gotten a pound of the flavor beans and a couple of creamy nougats. Ron had bought a few sugar quills for himself (he sucked on them so much they emptied out in a matter of days), some shimmering pink coconut ice squares for his mother and for his father he had chosen the flavor beans as well, seeing as it was Mr. Weasely's favorite. After they went down to the Post Office to send off their packages to their parents they spent the rest of the day just hanging out in various shops, walking here and there, discussing the reason Hagrid would want to see Harry at such a late hour, or how the first task was looming over his head and he had yet to figure out what it might be.

Twice they had bumped into Cedric, who was still accompanied by Cho and Fleur- and whom _surprisingly_ wasn't hanging off of his arm as before. In _fact_ she wasn't even at his side at all, rather choosing to walk at Cho's instead, with back rigid and nose up in the air. That was the first encounter; in the second one the blond veela had spotted a couple of her kind and giving Cedric a sour look she walked away to join them. Harry wondered about that, looking towards Cedric in question only to see him whistle as he tried to look away innocently. Cho had said something to him that was out of ear shot and chuckled, pushing his arm playfully as he looked back at Harry, smiling softly. Harry still didn't know what had happened but the way he looked at it, a Fleur-less Cedric was all right with him anytime.

It was time to go back to Hogwarts and the entire school filled up the small street as they all gathered to where the headmaster waited along with the rest of the staff. "I hope you all had all enjoyed yourselves?" he asked as he studied each and every nodding and smiling face. "Wonderful, now if you will all hold still…" he said as he raised his wand directly towards them as the largest bubble anyone has ever seen floated out of the tip and trapped them inside. There were some gasp and a few giggles as they all waited. A moment later the bubble, which had been clear at first, had turned blue and a few of the other professors glared. "Who hasn't shown up yet?" one of them asked in an accusing tone and Professor Moody quickly answered after sweeping a quick look over the students. "Edward Stebbins* and Blaise Zabini," he growled. "You wouldn't happen to know where they might to be at this moment, _would you Severus_?" Professor McGonagall asked with an accusing stare as he stiffened. "I can not answer for Stebbins but I _assure_ you that Mr. Zabini is not with him. He must've just lost track of time. You know how young boys are….once they see something that catches their fancy it's hard to pry them apart"-

"Yes, I can _clearly_ see what you mean," Moody growled, curling his upper lip in disgust as he seemed to stare at an alley-way behind Honeydukes a few shops down from where they were waiting. Edward stumbled out first, seeming to be a bit disheveled and flustered as he quickly tried to tuck his shirt into his pants, but with trembling hands it wasn't so easy. A few seconds after came Blaise; strutting proudly with a victorious smile. Everyone's eyes were on them, causing the older Hufflepuff to blush angrily as he joined his house. Cedric had let out a small gasp after realizing what Moody had meant; Edward heard this and glared at him defiantly, almost accusing him for turning him down that day back in the boys dormitory. When Blaise rejoined his house Snape looked down at him with a disgusted snarl for bringing them shame in front of everyone, but to his dismay the handsome Slytherin student only smirked up at him smugly.

As the whole lot started off back to school a few people were seen huddling together in secrecy as if discussing something vital, along with a few others who kept shooting glares over the two boys, who obviously were now the main topic of every whisper. Cho grabbed Cedric by the hand and weaved her way through the crowd. "Cho, where are you going?" he asked after she said a quick apology to a young red-headed girl for stepping on her foot. "I want to speak to Hermione for a moment," she mumbled just as she placed a hand on the Gryffindor's arm. Cho cut in between Harry and her, lowering her head a bit and began her own little gossip group. At first Ron rolled his eyes at them, shaking his head but a moment later he too began to add his own share of opinions.

Harry snorted at this; more so because of Ron. "I don't believe this," he muttered then all of a sudden stiffened as something softly trailed its' way down his left side, just behind the length of his arm where the back of his ribs ended; slowly continuing down, then delicately tracing the couture of his hip. Quickly he turned to look behind him, almost bumping his forehead against a prominent chin, which was a just few inches from his nose; a chin chiseled to perfection along with the other features on the face he gazed up into. Cedric. "Hello_ again_," he whispered softly in his ear as he leaned over his shoulder. A shiver ran through him as warm breath brushed across his ear in an exotic caress. Again he turned his head and this time met Cedric's penetrating eyes. "Hey," was all he had managed to mutter as he turned away with a small blush. They walked in silence for a bit while all around them the whispers rose into low discussions. Thinking back on how Cedric had snuck up behind him, touching him so intimately in public, he decided to try being a little daring himself.

He looked back and met the other's smirking face. 'We'll see if he's still wearing that stupid grin when I'm through with him,' he thought. It took him a moment to finally come up with something that should make them even. '_Two_ can play this game, _Mr. Diggory'_ he thought.

With a mischievous little grin he peeked from both corners of his eyes, making sure everyone's attention was elsewhere. Knowing that he was close enough to Cedric to feel the warmth of his body against his backside his left hand slowly reached behind him and ran his hand down the front of his thigh with palm flat against it. He felt Cedric's body start at this, tightening and Harry smirked. Slowly he turned his head just enough to take a quick peek and saw the other glaring at him, almost as if he were warning the younger boy to stop. Harry grinned daringly, facing foreword and once again ran his hand against the other and this time slowly slid it between his legs, just below his crotch. He stuck out his thumb and began to rub it in a lazy circular motion along the seam of his zipper.

From behind he heard an intake of breath. _'Score! This time 1 for Gryffindor-0 for Hufflepuff. I like those odds,'_ he thought with a mischievous grin. Harry was about to pull his hand back when he felt a small twitch right under it and out of reflex he quickly yanked it away as if were burned, cheeks flaming. That one little moment scorched his mind as he subconsciously tried to rub off the memory of it against his pants. Ron nudged his shoulder, startling him, asking why he was so quiet. He opened his mouth to respond but the only thing that came out it was a small dry sound. "You all right there, Harry?" he asked as he gave him a strange look. He tried to neutralize his face, licking his lips but all the spit seemed to have evaporated so he settled on a quick nod. '_Oh-my-gosh!' _ran crazily through his shocked buzzing mind. _'O-my-gosh! O-my-freakin-__**gosh**_!_' _

His couldn't seem to unglue his upper eyelids from just under his brows no matter how hard he tried; so after rubbing them roughly he tried them out by rapidly opening and closing them. "Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?" Ron asked as he glared down at him as if he were having some kind of seizure or something. '_I felt…..his cock…__**throb**__!_' flew through his mind. A hard nudge to his shoulder broke the spell that seemed to have engulfed him. "What!" he half shouted, regretting it at once when he saw his friend flinch. "Sorry mate," he muttered as he placed a hand on the other's arm with a soft squeeze. "I just got some stuff on my mind is all," he said quietly so as not to be over heard by a certain someone right behind him. "_Your_ fault," was quickly whispered into Harry's ear and quickly received one middle finger over Harry's shoulder, causing Cedric to chuckle at the quick come-back.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

That night, when it was almost time to meet Hagrid, he quietly covered himself with the invisibility cloak, taking a quick peek through his canopied curtains and quickly ran down the stairs into an empty common room. Taking a quick glance at his watch he tip-toed to the portrait hole and waited. A couple of minutes later the entrance opened and in came Hermione. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a soft, 'thanks.' Hermione nodded to emptiness and whispered, "Good luck." Slowly and as quietly as he could be he ran down the dark hall, always looking behind him to make sure no professors were around. He arrived at the grand entrance. Slowly, again in tip-toe, he approached the huge door. His heart was pounding so hard that he was sure someone would hear it and come down to catch him in the act of leaving the castle.

He leaned one hand against the door as he hung his head down, trying to slowly calm his breathing. After a moment or two he took one more look around and carefully as his trembling hands could he very slowly opened the door, expecting for sure that at _that moment_, with his luck, Snape would appear behind him and do Merlin knows what to him. But it didn't happen to his immense relief. It was very dark outside, almost pitch black. Luckily there was a full moon tonight to light his way to Hagrid's. After letting him know that he was there Harry followed him to what he assumed was the reason he had wanted to meet in the first place. But it wasn't. Instead he had taken him to the Beauxbatons carriage and knocked on the door which bore a coat of arms-two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars. Out came the giantess with a smile as she took a hold of the smaller giant's arm (oblivious of Harry's presence) they walked towards what Hagrid wanted them to see, what he wanted _Harry_ to realize. And with sickening horror he did. '_**Oh my gosh, it's going to be dragons**_!'

He hardly slept a wink that night. He had barely made it in time to meet Sirius and when he sat down in front of the fire everything came out in one gush. Him being entered into the tournament, Rita Skeeter's lies in the paper; which made his life here even harder now because of her, and that he had just found out what he needed to battle at the first task. It was hours later that Harry finally made it up to bed. Not that he had slept like a baby, no; he was plagued by a nightmare. The four dragons he had seen last night chased him in his dreams through the dark forest, always asking him politely for just one little taste of the famous Harry Potter as they licked their fingers after poking at him here and there.

He slept through Sunday's breakfast. Hermione was kind enough to bring up some food for him. She and Ron listened as he explained what he saw last night, (leaving out the dream part). They discussed it while he ate then he went to get dressed, telling them that he needed to tell Cedric about it. Ron wasn't at all happy about that, seeing as they were really playing against each other. But Hermione shushed him away and agreed that he did need to know, seeing as she was sure the others would've known by now from Maxime and Karkaroff.

As soon as he stepped out of the common room he pulled out the Marauder's Map and opened it up, looking for one certain dot in particular. "A-ha, there you are," he muttered. Turning right and going down a few flights of stairs he found who he was looking for, heading towards Charms with a few of his classmates. "Hey badger boy!" he called out, as he walked a bit down the corridor. Cedric stopped and turned, rolling his eyes when he saw who it was. "What do you want now you mangy feline," he retorted back with a small smirk. "A moment of your time, if you don't mind." Cedric turned to the others and mumbled something. "You're going to be late," a tall blondish boy said as he glared at Harry. "Eh, I'll tell Professor Flitwick that I had to take care of a Slytherin, Ernie. He'll understand," he said with a smile as he walked towards Harry.

When Cedric reached him Harry grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the staircase. Making sure no one was at ear shot he turned to him. "Harry, you _naughty, naughty_ boy. An indiscretion so early in the morning?" Cedric teased as he leaned towards him. Harry snorted as yesterday's little prank that had backfired ran through his mind, making him pushed the other with his fingers, keeping him at arms length and holding him there. "Dragons you walking _hormone,_ it's dragons." Cedric looked at him in confusion. "Dragons?.... what about dragons?" Quickly he replayed what he had told Hermione and Ron when he was done Cedric had the exact horrified look. "Fifty feet you said?" and Harry nodded. "Who in the _hell_ was in charge in choosing _that_ for our first task!" he growled.

"I don't know" Harry shuddered. "Ron's older brother was one of the wizards there but I know he had nothing to do with it. He was there along with about thirty others to hold those things down. But that doesn't matter anymore. It's what we've got to go against and that's that." Harry was about to leave when Cedric grabbed his arm, pulling him close but Harry gently pulled away. "Not now, Ced. I hardly slept, the images of those things kept me up all night, and I'm feeling a bit queasy." Cedric engulfed him into a gentle hug. "We'll figure something out. Try not to worry too much; we still have time to figure out how to deal with them." Harry nodded and pulled away. "You better get to class, you're already late."

"Yea," Cedric said. "Hey, sit with me during lunch?," he asked him but Harry looked skeptical at him. "Come on…please?" Harry thought for a moment. "How about _you_ come and sit with _me_…at the Gryffindor's table?" The other frowned but eventually agreed. A quick peck on the lips and a, "hope you feel better," later they parted ways.

****************************************************

**Author's Note****-** Edward Stebbins is supposed to be the guy who Snape had caught with a girl in the bushes during the Yule Ball. It never reviled his first name so I just came up with one, (oh and I chose Edward because well…Cedric is so damn hot and Edward Cullen is damn hot, why not use the name for an unknown first name guy. =) )

Return to Top


	23. Chapter 23

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity****- Chapter 23**

The last class before lunch had finally let out after being held back because Draco decided it would be funny to quietly throw a Tarantallegra* spell at a quiet mousey girl who sat up at the front of the room. She just had been going over next day's lesson when she felt a warm tingling at the tip of her toes. Scrunching her brows she looked down but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just as she was about to dismiss it as maybe her feet had fallen to sleep they began to gently vibrate. "Wha"- she whispered as she reached down and began to over her shoes. It was getting worst, from the weak vibration to a shake where it sounded as if she were tapping her feet on the floor in a quick rhythm. She tried to press them hard against the floor with her hands but that just made it worst for they began to shake erratically and she let out a whimper in fear. The sensation crept up her calves and over her thighs. Students began to stare as it appeared as she if were moving to a tune in her head for no one heard any music playing in the classroom. "Miss Sullivan, please retain your dancing till after class over," said Professor Trelawney as she stared at her through her thick bi-focal glasses.

The girl stood up so quickly that it threw her chair onto its back. While half the class just stared in wonder the others were laughing as they watched her do a wild version of a jig. "_It's not me_!" she whimpered as it was clear she was on the verge of tears. Ron sat at his desk, clearly enjoying the show and Hermione quickly went up to the girl. "Look at her!" Ron said. "She's dancing to her own tune in her head!" He found this highly amusing and Harry glared at him as he got up to join Hermione. By now almost the entire class was laughing and the professor was agitated beyond belief. "Ms. Sullivan! If you do not stop this nonsense this instant I have no choice but to take off ten points!" she shouted over the roar of laughter. "Niola"- was all Harry got out for at that moment the poor girl wailed as she did a combination of a jig with a twist. "_I can't stop!_" she whimpered as she held on to the desk so she wouldn't trip over her own feet.

"_Ten points from Hufflepuff Miss Sullivan!_ And you will _remain _after class to collect the leaves from the Snap Dragon weeds"- Hermione whirled on the teacher furiously. "Can you _not see_ that someone has _hexed her?!_" Hermione exclaimed angrily. The professor finally took a good look at the girl and saw her anguish as tears covered her cheeks. It took a while for the counter curse to take affect and when it did it left the poor girl exhausted and sore; not to mention humiliated beyond belief. Obviously no one admitted to the crime but more than a handful had their own opinions on who were the culprits. Hermione, Harry and Ron waited after class to wait till the girl was steady enough to leave. "Niola…do you want us to take you to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked gently for the girl was still distraught. "Um…if you guys are going to take her up I'm just gonna meet you down at lunch," Ron said. Harry glared at his self-centered friend. "I'm sure she's fine….it's not like she got hit with a Petrificus Totalus***** spell or something. I mean, her legs are working now, no?"

The girl looked quietly down in shame. "Ronald! How can you be so _uncaring?_ You _saw_ what they did to her!" Ron was about to protest but she waved him off. "_Shut up_!" she sneered. "Please! No more…just…" Niola sighed heavily. "Thank you Hermione, thank you Harry. I _really_appreciated what you did for me back there, but now, if u don't mind…I think I'll head up to my room where I can be alone." Giving a feeble smile she turned and slowly walked away. "What about lunch?" Harry called out. "If you want we can bring you something up…" The girl turned her head and declined. "I really don't have much of an appetite at the moment." They both nodded and said, "See ya Niola," as they both watched her go up the stairs. "It was Malfoy"- they both said at the same time and glowered at their conclusion. "Can we go to lunch now?" They both turned their angry glare at Ron, and he took a step back.

The three bickered loudly all the way down to the grand hall. They received a few stares but at that point Harry and Hermione were beyond caring. "You're an ass Ronald, an _aaassssssss_…." Hermione hissed angrily at him as she sat far away from him to a late lunch. Ron tried to say something to him but Harry didn't feel like being near his self-centered friend either so he made his way to where Hermione was and saw Cedric sitting at their table…glowering. He stopped and grimaced. He had totally forgotten that they were supposed to have lunch together. Slowly he approached where the scowling boy was sitting at. "I am _so _sorry," he tried on him but Cedric continued to glare at him in silence. "Something happened in class today and I just lost track of time," Harry tried again but still nothing from the hostile looking boy. So he tried "I-I'm truly, absolutely, _whole-heartily _sorry?" Cedric unfolded his arms, ignoring the plate filled with cold mashed potatoes, barb-b-que pork chops and a roll and in a trying voice said, "I have been _waiting_ here for _you_ for almost a _half an hour_."

Harry winced, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, _really_ I am. Look, come sit over with here us," he said as he went to where Hermione was at. Glancing at where Ron sat with Seamus and a few others, he slowly got up, leaving his plate where it was to follow him. As soon as he sat down across from him, he said hello to Hermione then started in again. "Do you know what I had to _go through_ waiting here…_alone_….for _you_…?" Hermione looked at the two boys in curious wonder. Trying to lighten up the other's mood Harry put on a smile and said as cheerily as he could, "oh come on…._turn that __frown __upside down__!_" and he put on the biggest, most fakest smile he could do. Hermione choked on her cold chicken and Cedric looked at him as if he were a nut. "_Look_," Harry sighed at his reaction. He explained the reason why they were late while he served himself some fruit and rolls; who they were _sure_was behind it and how Niola was when she left. "And what about him," he asked as he pointed with his head to his right. "Oh", Hermione said as he glared to where Cedric meant. "He just has," at this part she raised her voice enough to make sure was heard, "ASS-IN-NITESS!" A group of students turned to them wondering who they could be talking about and Ron looked down, turning red. Cedric looked at Hermione as if she lost her mind then turned his on Harry. "Ron didn't think what she went through was no big deal. All he cared about was feeding his damn stomach."

"So," Harry said, trying to change the subject. "What ya been doing while you've been waiting?" Cedric had reached over to Harry's plate and plucked a fat red grape into his mouth. "Let's see…_what_…have…_I_…been _doing_…." Hermione gave Harry a 'what's going on?' look. Cedric caught it and sighed. "I'm sorry. While I was down her feeling _incredibly _out of place you guys where up there helping poor Niola. You think she's going to be ok?" Hermione nodded as she dipped a strawberry into some cream. "I mean, she's pretty shaken up but other than that I don't think anything was permanently damaged." Harry nodded and glared as Cedric grabbed a slice of honeydew from his plate. "So…" Harry began. "Tell me have you been doing while you were waiting." That brought the scowl back to the other's face. "_What_have _I_been doing….let's see, well at first it was tense when your house mates saw me sit at your table….then, when the food appeared I noticed no one was conversating, either because of me or they had all suddenly became mute. I tried to make small talk but they just answered me with one word answers or a nods…and than not _only_ did they begin to glare at me; _which made me_ _feel_ _aalll the more welcome,_ _it did_. I began to wonder what was I actually doing there and when I was about to leave to back to my own table I saw my own_ house_ began to shoot daggers at me from across the room. So yea, I am officially a traitor to them now." Harry felt a bit guilty again and looked down. "Oh yea…you haven't even _heard _the bestpart," he said as he looked over to Hermione with an exaggerated smile, eyes wide open, brows raised all the way up. He looked a bit creepy like that. "Those knuckle-headed twins of your friend over there"- he again pointed at Ron again, this time with his thumb, "sandwiched me on either side and warned me that if I was there to find out any Gryffindor secrets that they had many, _many_ ways of keeping me quiet. I mean, _what is that__?_" he scoffed and shook his head as if he were the only normal person in the school.

"Don't pay attention to them. Idiocy seems to run in that family," Hermione huffed. "_Hey!_" Ginny scowled as she passed behind her on the way out. "Oh, _sorry_," Hermione said apologetically. "_I meant only for the boys!_" she called out to the youngest Weasley who in turn stuck her thumb up in the air above her head to show she definitely agreed with that. Cedric felt a smile tug at his lips. "I could tell you guys are close,-_weird_…._but_ close," he stated as Harry grinned, agreeing, "Yea, pretty much." Then Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, brows also raised up high with a small smile, and nodding at him in agreement said, "Uh-huh, that's about right." Harry looked down at Hermione then back at him with a bigger smile. Cedric sighed and felt a bit empty inside. "I envy you…_the both of you,_" he said after a moment. Hermione sat up and they both looked at him, perplexed. "Us?" they had both said in union, which made Cedric smile again, a bit sadly. "Yea," he nodded. Harry has seen this boy in many moods but this one…it wasn't one of them. He had a strong urge to reach out and place his hand over his in comfort but of course he wouldn't, not here in public. "Is something wrong?" Hermione asked softly, so as not to be over heard by the others still eating.

For a moment they thought he wouldn't answer but with his eyes averted down at the table, he said, "I can see how much you're there for each other. I mean you're not even related or anything and yet you always seem to be there for one another when needed. When I younger I used to think how lucky I was to be an only child. Didn't have to share my things with anyone….had the all the love and attention of my parents, got the most gifts on holidays and birthdays"- He stopped there when he saw Harry's expression. "What?" he questioned. "You must've been a _brat_," he said and he grinned. "_I was not!_ I was a _very good_ little boy, my mum and dad told me so _all the time_," Cedric said in defense. Hermione groaned. "It's worst….he was a_ spoiled _brat," Hermione added in and the two laughed as Cedric glowered at them. "I'll have you both _know _that I _never_ got sent to my room, I ate _all _my food and was _always_ helpful around the house." Harry rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated yawn, which received not only another non-threatening glare but this time Cedric clenched his jaw just to add a more dramatic effect to his face. "Where you house broken too?" Harry joked and before he knew what was happening Cedric had reached over, grabbed his tie then pulled it till he was leaning over the table so as not to choke. "Anything _else_ you got to say _Mr. Chuckels__?_" That got a few looks but only Hermione noticed. "Now-now boys, _place niiice_," she said as she tried not to smile. "Are you _done_?" Cedric asked him and after a quick nod Harry was let go to quickly fix his tie before he was strangled any further. "I bet being an only child just looked a _whole lot_more appealing to you, am I right?" Hermione smirked. "Hmph," Cedric said as he sat back in his seat and folded his arms together. "I _am_beginning to have second thoughts now that you mentioned it," he answered as he flared his nostrils at the boy across from him. "Ok, ok…so all of us are _sib-less"- _

"_Sibless?" _the boys questioned at the same time. "Yes…that's what I said and that's what we are. _Single-digit-children_. After a moment Cedric nodded. "You're right," he said and as Hermione smiled, Harry on the other hand looked weary. "Careful Ced, if you knew this girl half as well as I do you'll watch what you'll say in front of her." Hermione scoffed softly at that but Harry ignored her. "_I'm serious_, she'll find _any_ excuse to create a club or something," he said, his voice strained. When Cedric looked back at her she was looking thoughtful for a moment and he knew Harry was right. Hermione's face suddenly lit up just as the first bell tolled loudly, announcing that class was about to begin and both boys jumped up with a quick "bye Hermione"- "see ya in class Hermione"- as they hurried out of the hall. "_Darn_," she pouted as she collected her things and went up. "You don't know _how_ close that was," Harry said as they reached the first landing. "Does she _really _make clubs that people actually join?" Cedric asked. "Well…_no_…but she always wanted to be a founder of one. It's one of her 'dreams', _so she says_." For a moment they stood there in a comfortable silence, looking into each other's eyes as if to read what the other was thinking. From Cedric's expression Harry had a pretty good idea what it might be.

"Hey," Cedric said softly as he took a hesitant step to him but stopped when they both heard footsteps climbing up their way. "It's Hermione"- Harry whispered and quickly grabbed the other boy, pulling him into an in clove that used to hold a mid-evil knight. "You're _being _redicu"- but didn't get to finish because Harry had covered his mouth with his hand, glaring at him in warning as the other rolled his eyes. A couple of seconds later they heard hurried footsteps fade down the hall. "Ewww!" Harry grimaced as he quickly wiped his hand against his pants. "Sorry," Cedric sheepishly said as he pulled out a kerchief and passed it across his mouth. "When were you going to let me in on this _drooling problem_ of yours," Harry asked as he examined his hand then wiping it again, this time against his sweater for good measure. "I do _not _have a drooling problem. There was barely any moisture on your hand you drama queen," Cedric said. "Oh really? Is that what you think?" Harry shot at him as he pushed him further into their hiding place. "_It's what I know_," he said with a glare. "Hhmm…let me make sure"- and before the other could say anything more Harry grabbed his face and gave him the deepest, the most passionate kiss that he had in him. It only took a millisecond for Cedric to get over being caught off guard because after that he had his hands in the shorter boy's hair, deeply kissing him back, tongues sliding against each other in a slow dance, feeling the feathery air against his cheek as they began to breathe hard through their noses.

With one foot Harry pushed Cedric's legs a bit apart then began to grind himself against the other's groin. There was a surprised gasp as Cedric tore his mouth away. "_Harry_!_" _he whispered harshly as he some-what softly bit the side of his face where his jaw was at. Harry began to assault the pale neck above him-lick/nibble, suck/bite, lick/bite. Their breathing was getting much louder as Cedric grabbed the other by the waist and spun them around to where this time it was _Harry_ who was up against the wall. "_Cedric_," he whimpered as what _looked _to be if he were going to wrap his arms around the accosting boy was _actually_ him sliding his hands down the small of his back then covering his ass with them in a gentle squeeze. Cedric tore his mouth away, softly whimpering his name just behind the ear. Harry slid one hand underneath Cedric's shirt and when he reached his chest he had found what he had been looking for and pinched. "_AH_!" ripped from his mouth in a shocked grunt. They stopped what they were doing, gazing into each other's eyes, breathing hard. Harry pulled both hands away from him and without taking his eyes off of the flushed face he slowly began to unbuckle the belt. Cedric began to shake his head in question but Harry stopped him off with a gentle, "sshhh…"

Unclasping the button he slowly pulled down the zipper. "_Harry_"- he tried again, and _again_ Harry shushed him by saying it against his lips then nipped at the bottom one, pulling at it with his teeth as he backed his head away. Now that his pants were open Harry pulled the sides apart and gave a small gasp of surprise. "_Unicorns_?" he would've laughed but arousal had taken over any other emotion he may have felt under different circumstances. "Do you _really_ want to discuss the pattern of my boxers right now?" he asked with a hazy scowl, receiving a no. Taking one more glance at all the miniature images he slowly slid his hand in. Cedric felt when the fingers began to make their way through the hair and gasped as he felt a finger graze against his hardness. His hands quickly reached up and grabbed Harry's shoulders for support in what was about to come. Harry's hand was trembling from nervousness but he did not want to stop his exploration. He had reached what he was looking for and _very _slowly wrapped his hand around the length of his arousal. Cedric took a slow, hard gasp as his eyes involuntary closed. "It's so _hot_," Harry whispered thickly as he began to pull it out. "Harry…we should _stop_…" but he ignored him as he gazed upon the length of the rigid rod. "_You're so big_ Cedric…" he whispered as he began to gently stroke him in experimentation. "_Shit_, Harry…I don't think you should do that-_AH!"_

"_**Sshhh**_…." Harry whispered again a bit louder. "_Then __**don't**__ do that_!" Cedric threatened. "And what if I do?...What're _you_ going to do about it?" Cedric wasn't sure if he should take that as a threat or a tease. When he didn't answer quickly enough Harry stroked him again, this time rubbing the head in a slow circular motion. He let out a yelp but not before Harry had covered his mouth with his hand. 'That's it,' he thought. '_Two_ can play this dirty game'. Pushing the hand away from his mouth, he switched sides and slammed Harry a bit hard into the wall with a growl. Harry didn't seem frightened. In fact he reached over and captured the other's mouth in a searing kiss. Cedric reached down and began tugging at Harry's belt, yanking it open and almost tearing off the button of his pants. They were both panting by this time as Cedric unzipped the other's pants yanking them down to his hips. For a moment he just stared, making the other feel self-conscious. He looked into Harry's eyes and kissed him again, deeply, roughly, sucking his tongue and nipping his bottom lip. "Touch me," Harry begged in anguish. Cedric didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing a hold of him he slowly began to stroke. Harry's eyes rolled back and his head leaned against the wall. He continued to stroke him, trying to do it slowly but his eyes were burning ever more and he had no control over his hand, nor his self control. His hand began to speed up a bit more as he took Harry's on own hand and placed it on his own hard-on. Harry opened his eyes and said, 'oh, sorry,' as he smiled sheepishly.

They didn't know which was going faster, their hands or their heartbeats. "Uh!- _Cedric!_" Harry whimpered louder. "_Ssshhh_…" It was Cedric's turn now to warn him. "Go faster…go faster Cedric!" he whispered harshly. With his left hand he pulled his wand behind his pocket and cast a silencing charm. "Ok baby, you ready?" he asked. "Hell yea…" Harry answered with a quick nod. "Make all the noise you want, no one will hear us," Cedric said and took his mouth into the most intense, the most searing kiss as of yet as they both stroked hard and fast. Harry tore his head away and slammed his head against the hard wall. "_UH! CEDRIC!- OH CEDR"- _Cedric's eyes rolled back and buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck and cried out his name over and over with whimpers in between. They fell to the floor on weak legs, taking a moment to catch their breath and steady their hearts. Cedric looked up and smiled gently to a blushing Harry. "Do you regret what we did," Cedric asked him in concern. Harry took a moment to answer then with a shake of his head answered "No." Nothing else was said for at that precise moment the late bell rang loudly, making the pair jump up and shout in horror. They both cursed as they quickly cleaned and fixed themselves back to normal. "I am so screwed for my next class," he whispered as he trotted down towards his class. "Don't worry about it, I'll say I had to keep you away for something." Cedric said and Harry thought for a moment. "The Tournament." Cedric grinned. "Perfect." He walked Harry to class and explained to the professor what they had came up with and with a wink in thanks no one was none the wiser.

*********************************************************************

**Author's Note****- **Well I'm back. It's been a while that I have added more chaps to this story. I won't lie and use the excuse of a busy life this time or sleep deprivation. Unfortunately it's the ever dreaded writer's block for me with this story. It took me three days just to come up with this. Getting a bit worried for this story but I don't really want to abandon it because it's my first baby =/.

*******Definitions****-**

Tarantallegra**- **Forces the victim's legs to do a crazy dance.

Petrificus Totalus- Turns the entire body of the victim rigid.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity**- **Chapter 24**

Twice Cedric was called upon and _twice_ he had given wrong answers. Being that he was one of _the_ top students Proffer Slughorn let it slide, shrugging it off as pressure with the looming of the first task. But that wasn't the reason why Cedric's mind wasn't where it should be. It was on Harry. As he drifted off back to what he and the younger boy had done he did not realize that he was adding one fourth teaspoon of bezoars* _instead _of the _one eighth_ he was _supposed to_, thus causing it to exploded up in his face in a large puff of green smoke. The entire class gasped in shock and for a moment all was dead quiet as they just stared in shock. All at once the room roared with laughter as Cedric was letting out painful choking-coughs as his stinging eyes watered from the gritty powder. "_Mr. __**Diggory**__!_" the professor tried to call out to him but was drowned out by the continuous laughter. Cedric rubbed at his eyes as tears ran wet streaks down his green cheeks, thus making the mess on his face even worst. Blindly, with his arms stretched out before him he began to make his way towards the front of the class where he knew the entrance door was located to his right. He didn't even bother to ask permission to leave; he just did so as soon his hand fell on doorknob. Stumbling outside he pulled out his wand and whimpered "point me." Quickly his wand began to lead him forward, almost pulling itself out of the boy's hand. Grabbing onto his wand tightly he stretched out his other hand before him so as not to fall or bump into anyone who may have pass him by.

He yelped in surprise as his shoulder bumped hard against the corner of a wall when the wand suddenly made a right turn. He growled a few obscenities and became annoyed with his wand. "_**Warn**__ me when we're about to __**turn!**_" he whispered angrily as he shook his wand roughly, sneering. A couple of minutes later his wand stopped then pulled itself to it's right until Cedric felt and heard a small tap as it made contact with a hard surface. Reaching out he felt the surface and realized it was a door and sliding his free hand half way down he found what he was looking for and wrapping it around the door knob he went in. It took him a good while to wash out all the gunk from of his eyes and when he was able to see well enough again he saw a face with serious blood-shot eyes, green gook just on the inside of his nostrils, corners of his eyes and along the edges of his hair line. "_Motherfu-_," he growled softly as he took in his appearance. He had half a mind to skip the rest of the class and just go down to his room but it was double potions and knew that he couldn't miss out on those vital lessons that he would need for his O.W.L's. After he scrubbed his face raw and flushed out as much of the stuff in his eyes as he could he performed a drying spell to the damp parts of his hair. It was hard to concentrate during the rest of the period but somehow he did it. He felt as if this class would never be over, what with the sounds of soft whispers along with a few chuckles then on top of that still trying to fight off the memories of what had distracted him earlier.

**{ : } **

Although they didn't make any plans for dinner Harry couldn't help but wonder why a certain someone hadn't appeared yet. Hermione placed a hand on his arm, breaking his gazing inventory of the room. "Harry…we _really_ need to figure out what you have to do with those drago"- "_**Ssshhh**_….." Harry hissed at her. "What's the matter with you?_ You know no one is supposed to know anything about the first task,_" he whispered as he checked to see if anyone had heard. "_Sorry_," Hermione winced. "But the task is only a _week away_ and you've got _nothing_…_not one thing_ to help you figure out what to do." Harry placed his elbows on the table as he covered his face with his hands with worry. A moment later he heard Hermione give a small gasp and asked, "_What happened to you?_" Harry looked up and let out his own gasp at the sight of Cedric. He was about to ask what had happened when the other boy raised a hand to him then sat down to explain. "How did get that measurement wrong? _Didn't you read the text book?_" Hermione asked and he scowled. "Of _course_ I did, i'm _not_ an _idiot_…." he retorted, receiving a snort from Harry. Cedric glared at him and through clenched teeth he spat, "_maybe_ it was because my_ mind_ was on _something else?_" The corners of Harry's mouth rose a bit as he fought back a sneer. Hermione missed what passed between them for her eyes were still on the Hufflepuff. "Cedric, you really need to go up and see Madam Pomfrey about your eyes, you won't be able to get through the first task if you go blind," she said in concern as she took his face in her hand and turned it towards her to get a better look. "I did. Just came down from there. She put some drops that stung like hell's fire for a couple of seconds-which I cursed her out during it…then apologized _profusely_," at this he blushed deeply. "She said my eyes should be back to normal by morning."

Hermione gave him an angry shocked look. "You did_ what?_" she gasped. "_It hurt!_" he whined, trying to defend his actions with a pout but Hermione looked at him in disgust, which made him feel even lower. Giving him a nasty look she turned to Harry. "As I was _discussing earlier_-_**I'm not going to say it!**_" she quickly cut Harry off, knowing what he was about to say as she slammed the flat of her hand on the table. Leaning over to the boys she murmured, "You guys need to hurry up and figure out what to do with the first task. I don't think a week is going to be enough for you to prepare for what is it that you're going to face…" The two boys looked at each other in silence as real fear began to set in. Underneath the table Cedric took a hold of Harry's hand and held it gently, receiving a responding squeeze. He noticed for the first time that their other friend wasn't sitting with them and looking around he saw his red-head mate sitting a ways away with some other boys. "Still not talking to him huh," Cedric said as he nudged his head at the outcast's direction. Hermione sniffed in defiance. "I'll talk to him again…but just not now. He can stew a bit longer without us." It was the middle of dinner when Professor Moody rose from his seat at the table and clanked his way over to where trio were sitting. "Potter," he growled as he placed a scared hand on his shoulder, startling him. "_A word with you,_" he growled as his mechanical eye glowered when it set its sight on the boy who in secrecy still held Harry's hand. Wiping his mouth on his napkin he looked at the other two, who in turn looked back with raised brows. Quickly he got up and followed the professor out of the grand hall.

"Where are we going," he asked but the other ignored him as they climbed up a flight of stairs. Walking till the end of the corridor Moody opened a door and held it open for him. "Sit," he barked and Harry quickly obeyed as he took in the room. It had changed from the other times he'd been in there when Professor Lockhart and Professor Lupin took over as Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher. Each of the professors's had their own sense in items to fill the room. I "Whoa…" Harry ogled as he stared at something on a wooden table to his left. "_I never knew they come in that size_," he said as he went up to it, wanting to touch it but not daring. Moody grinned. "Had it especially made-that one, I did. I like my things _big_," he whispered gruffly with a wink. For some reason Harry blushed at that and quickly turned away, clearing his throat. "I uh…I've got one…but much smaller." Moody nodded. "Well this one here comes in handy. I never leave home without it." Harry looked at the thing then back to scared man. "You actually carry that thing wherever you go?" he asked, surprised. "Yep-but I shrink it down to the size of a pocket book, easily to slip it into my pocket. Still has the same affect as if in its original size; you can hear its whistle from miles away. Can't say _how_ many times that thing saved my hide or alerted me of students trying to cheat on their work," he growled as he thought back on it.

Harry was impressed and was wishing he still had his but it was broken. Moody described a few more of the things that the young boy found curiously interesting: a Foe-Glass that had smoky-like figures moving around in it, a Secrecy Sensor and a few other odd things that was explained to him as he stepped up to each one. As Harry marveled over them the ex-auror made himself comfortable on what looked to be a brown sued love seat, sighing as he placed his damaged leg on the arm rest. "So…what are you going to do about the dragons…" Harry gasped softly and turned to look at him. "Professor Moo"-

"Eh-eh," the man raised his hand, cutting the other off. "Don't worry son, no one is going to get in trouble…I was hoping that you'd find out on your own but as long as you know now it doesn't matter anymore. You're lucky _so many_ here care about you, _watching over you_…" this last part came out in a harsh whisper as his mechanical eye quickly aimed at the door, and muttering an intelligible word Harry heard a yelp from behind the entrance door then running feet. "Pesky students, always nosey and intrusive," Harry wondered how he knew someone was there, for he didn't hear anything to alert them that they were not alone. The eye once again turned to the Gryffindor. "So, have you figured what to do with those things?" he asked. Harry stared at him for a moment. 'Isn't this cheating…discussing with a teacher about the task?' he wonder and looked down. "I uh…well the thing is sir-"

"You have no clue yet do ya"- again the professor raised his hand up, silencing the sheepish looking boy. "I'm not one to show favoritism but for some odd….reason I've taken a liking to you." Harry blushed. "Ok so it's dragons. _Huge, ugly-ass dragons_ from what I saw when they arrived. Those bitches are angry, pissed off that were captured and restrained. You've got to find a way to get past them, beat them somehow. What are your strengths," he asked. Harry thought for a moment then shrugged. "I really don't have any ide-" Moody scoffed. "_You do so_…._think _Potter." Harry closed his eyes as his mind ran through all the things he could do. "I guess it has to be Quidditch, but unless I have to play a game with those things I'm screwed." Moody chuckled. "I agree. They'd surround you in a second and have you for an appetizer," he laughed merrily as the boy frowned at his morbid joke. "I've seen you fly kid. You're pretty good, the best from what gossip I've heard." Harry shrugged, blushing. "You can use that to your advantage," the professor stated. '_Unless I could free-fly there's no way I can bring my broom with me,_' Harry thought, sighing. "We can't bring anything with us into the arena except our wands," he sulked. Smiling up at the young boy the ex-auror clapped a hand on the other's shoulder. "I found that a simple spell always comes in handy when I_ needed something _that was _out _ofmy_ reach_…" he whispered, and then winked. Harry stared at him in confusion. "_Come on boy_…I _know_ there's a brain behind that pretty head of yours," Moody growled. '_Ok, I know he's trying to tell me it without really coming out and saying the actual answer…what could it be- think Harry, think…_'

Moody rolled his real eye in annoyance. "Think Potter, _come on_!" he echoed the boy's thoughts. "You said the _only_ things the champions can bring with them are _their wands_…you _also_ agreed that you're the best in _flying_….to _fly_ you need a _broom_-", "-A _broom_ that's leaning against the _wall between my bed and drawer_"-, "and to _get _a broom from where you're at you need a _spell_"-, "and _again_, we can _NOT_ bring anything else besides our….." at this Harry's voice faded away and quickly he looked up as what the other was trying to tell him had finally sunk in.

*****************************************************************

**Author's note- **Sorry it took me so long with this one. I know it's short but I'm already working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it in by the end of this week.

**Definition-**

**Bezoar**- **(**_**PS8**_**, **_**GF22**_**)- **A shriveled, kidney-like "stone" (_HBP18_) that comes from the stomach of a goat, protects from most poisons (_PS8_). Actually a bezoar isn't a stone per se, but a hairball that looks something like a stone; in legend bezoars are indeed supposed to have the properties attributed to them by JKR.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity**- **Chapter 25**

"_What happened?_" Hermione nearly attacked him with as he came through the portrait. Harry pulled her aside when he saw that they were not alone; a few Gryffindor scragglers were still hanging out and in a low voice he stated that he needed a summoning charm. Hermione smiled as the thought of a new 'quest' to concur and Harry smiled back because he knew that look and knew that she would come through for him. Every time she tackled a new subject or a hard spell that was far advance for her age she stuck to it till it was mastered. "Make sure you eat enough food at breakfast because tomorrow we're skipping lunch. Now get up to bed and get a good night's sleep." And so it was; with the tournament just a few days away Hermione had snuck into the boys' dormitory and quietly dragged Harry out of his bed. They went down to breakfast, having to wait for five minutes along with a couple of more students and a few professors from the upper years because it was too early for the food to appear just yet. Once it had Hermione made Harry stuff his pockets with sweet rolls and sausages then led him up to an empty class room. Harry was hoping he had a chance to see Cedric but not even he would be down at such an ungodly hour. Once they were there Hermione explained to him as best as she could the 'accio' spell. She stated each and every item to be practiced on: an ink bottle, a book, and a few other light-weight items.

Each of them would come floating to Harry as he said the spell but about half way to him they would tremble then fall to the floor. _"Focus Harry,"_ Hermione said gently. "_Clear your mind and put each of the things…"_ an empty bottle that was more than halfway to him and was sure would make it all the way had suddenly dropped and disintegrated on the floor. Harry growled in frustration because he had _felt_ his grip on the magic weaken and didn't know how to hold on to it. They stood quiet for a moment as Hermione watched the other seethe with anger. "Harry, its ok…you just need to keep on practi"- Harry rubbed two tightly gripped fists up and down his face till it was red and said, "How am I supposed to concentrate on _anything _when all I can see is monstrous creatures that want to turn me into a little _shish-ca-bob_ _morsel_!" His friend felt for him. For each school term he had completed Harry had to deal with near death experiences and this year was no difference. She just hoped that he'll come out of this in one solid-abled piece. "Harry," she said in a stern voice. "Continue"- He tried to cut her off but she put her pointing finger against her tight lips. "You _**will**_ _continue_ to practice until you have _mastered _this spell and not _a moment before._" The boy sighed in resignation and began again. He thought that maybe he should skip his next class so he can continue to practice and said so but Hermione stated that she had never missed a class before and wasn't about to start now.

So they continued till it was time for their next class. Harry couldn't really concentrate and with Professor Trelawney predicting _yet again_ deaths-_violent _and _sudden_ for the month of July, he was getting stressed out even more. He was becoming a bit angry as well as he quietly tried to summon a wallet out of the back pocket of a fifth year who sat in front of him, but when he heard what the professor had said his head whipped up and spat, "Well _isn't that-just-__**great**__!_ If this first task won't kill me _at __**least**__ I know to expect it for __**that**__ month_. _Happy __**fuckin**__ birthday to ME!_" he sneered as the rest of the class stared in stunned silence. "_**Can my life SUCK ANY MORE than THIS**_**?**_**!**_" he shouted as he slammed his fist onto his desk. He wasn't reprimanded and he thought it was because the professor was a bit afraid of him at the moment, but she _did_ take off points for the offending language. As soon at the class was over he stomped out and down the stairs, ignoring the whispers around him. Hermione met him at the bottom of the stairs and instantly knew that something was wrong. Harry began to explain in a stressed tone as they entered through the door for dinner when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi," came a voice he'd been hoping to hear. Harry turned his head then smiled. _"Cedric…"_ he said and suddenly felt a bit of the tension drift away. "_Missed you at breakfast_," the Hufflepuff stated gently but before Harry could respond Hermione cut in. "We had some stuff to do-so we skipped it," she stated as she looked at Cedric strangely. The taller boy quickly pulled away as if noticing the girl's presence for the first time then smiled. "Oh, _hey Hermione_," he greeted, giving the object of his affection a quick glance. She returned a somewhat half way smile as she continued to eye him curiously. "Are you going to join us for lunch?" she had suddenly asked him and the way she put it he knew it wasn't meant as an invitation. _"Oh_, um…" Cedric looked back at the girl and read defiance behind her eyes. Mocking a smile he shook his head and turned towards Harry. "I just came to say good morning, _see how you were doing and all_…" Hermione continued to eye him as Harry frowned a bit. "You're not going to join us?" he asked and the other shook his head with a quick glance to the girl. "_I can't-_I promised my house buddies that I'd eat with them today-besides…I've been at your table one _too many times_, people will begin to _talk_ that I might turn _Gryffindor_," he chuckled dryly as he stepped back. _"Cedric"-_ Harry tried again but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, we need to eat fast so we can _continue_ what we were _doing _before…" she said as she placed a hand on his arm but he didn't seem to hear her. "Ced, _don't go_…at _least _sit for a couple of minutes with us." Cedric could feel the girl's eyes on him, penetrating the side of his head and he sighed. "I _wish _I _could_ but…_I try to stick to what I say_…if not I wouldn't be a _man of my word._" They stared into each other's eyes for a moment till Cedric closed his for a couple of brief seconds then gave a small smile. "I'll just catch up to you later, ok?" The younger boy tried to smile back but instead just gave a small nod. With that Cedric turned around and headed to his table. "Come on Harry, we need to eat fast so we can practice some more…" Hermione said as she walked to their table. Harry watched the other boy walk away without a backward glance and when Cedric had joined his friends he slowly turned to join his. "Why are you sitting on that side?" Hermione asked when he sat opposite of her instead of next to her. He shrugged and said, "Just want a different view of the hall…" Hermione glanced behind her and frowned as her suspicions were confirmed. When she turned back she saw Harry quickly look away but not before she thought she saw a hint of sadness…

Halfway through lunch Ron stood up from where he had been usually sitting and timidly approached where his two former friends sat. Harry was wondering what had taken him so long to finally do it. _"Hi,"_ he said softly, more so to Hermione than Harry. Hermione looked up in surprise then went back to her noodles as if he hadn't spoken at all. "Hermione…I came to say that I'm…_I'm sorry_. For how I acted. I shouldn't have said those things; _I shouldn't have laughed at her_." Harry looked at Hermione in question but the girl continued to eat in silence. Taking a chance Ron sat down next to her. "Hermione, _please_…I truly _am_ sorry, _really I am._" Hermione took a sip of her drink then turned to him. "That poor girl _still_ flinches at the sight of Malfoy…if she sits too long at any one place her foot falls to sleep so to speeak and she begins to panic…" Ron blushed and felt worst. "All I can say is that I'm really-_really sorry_." When she didn't respond, he placed his arm around her shoulder and with a pleading voice begged, "_Please forgive me?_" Hermione stayed quiet for a moment then sighed. "If you ever act inconsiderate like that again, uncaring about other's feelings…I_ promise_ you Ronald Weasley, I will never utter another word to you as long as I live." The carrot-top boy smiled and hugged her close. "I won't, _I promise_," then he looked at Harry and smiled shyly.

Hermione continued to help Harry practice and this time Ron came to help as well. Through out the next days everything was hectic and nerve racking for the champions. As much as Harry wanted to spend time with Cedric he had other priorities, meaning perfecting the accio spell as best as he could. They had fleeting moments in the hall as they passed each other, touching each other's hands; and at dining time (which Cedric _still_ refused to sit with him) the only things they shared were longing looks and half-hearted smiles. When the day of the first task had finally arrived something seemed to have happened to Harry. His entire body seemed to have suddenly to come alive. To him, the only way he could describe it was his body was surging with electricity. Every part of him jittered, his hands couldn't stop trembling, his eyes burned and his head was in a daze. Whenever someone spoke to him it sounded as if they were in a void of echoes. As the trio of friends went down the last flight of steps Harry paused, staring at the castle's wide open doors. People were pouring out, some wishing him good luck, and other's stating negative outcomes that they were sure would happen to him. "_Come on Harry_," Ron said gently as he watched his friend freeze up. "I can't," Harry said as suddenly his vision turned completely white for a moment. "I can't go out there," he turned blindly to Hermione. "_Hermione-I can't! _Don't make me go out there_, they'll kill me…they'll skewer me _with their forked tongues and_ grind me to bits _Hermione!_"_

_"_Easy there Harry, _easy_…" Ron said as he tried to pry his friend's clawed fingers off Hermione's forearms. Hermione felt a lump in her throat and if had to pick a choice of reason for it-_sadness_ for the way he was acting right now or _fear_ for what he was about to go through in few moments, she could not pick. "Sshhh…it's okay, _it's okaay_. We're going to be _right there_ _with you Harry_," she stated in a somewhat steady voice so as not to show that she-Hermione Jean Granger was assured that no harm will come to him. They were able to calm down the nerve-racked boy enough where even though his eyes were still a bit wider than normal he _at least_ walked on his own down to the arena. When they got there McGonagall told Harry's friends to find a seat so he could join the other champions in the tent. Ron patted Harry on the arm, wishing him luck and Hermione hugged him fiercely after looking at him with watery eyes. "You_ will_ come out of this Harry, _I know you will_," she whispered, yet not as a fact but instead it came out as a demand. Harry pictured himself _indeed_ actually coming out the first task; but not in the way his friend was hoping for. In _his _mind he came out in a _sack_, with some of the larger and more _important parts-_ like his head…leg…_torso…**deep**_ in the belly of the dragon. The professor led him to a large tent where upon entering saw that the rest of the players were already there. Instantly Cedric went up to him and almost engulfed him in a tight embrace when he saw his face but stopped himself just in time to realize where they were.

"It's going to be alright Harry, _you're going to come out of fine_," he said, almost echoing the words of Hermione. "I'm scared Cedric," Harry whispered hoarsely. "I know"- "I'm so scared that I'm sure I won't know what to do when the time comes to confront it. One look at the thing and I'll freeze…I'll _**freeze**_ Cedric and it'll gobble me up-or _even worst_"- at this he grabbed a hold of the taller boy's biceps, "_it'll swallow me hole and I'll have to live in there till it's __**stomach's acids**__ will __**eat away**__ every __**part**__ of me_ _**till there's nothing left!**_" He said it loud enough where he drew the attention of the others that were there as well. 'Screw what the other's think,' Cedric thought and placing both hands gently on each side of Harry's face he leaned in close and said softly, "Nothing will happen to you Harry. You will go out there, confront the _damn thing_ and do what it is that we need to do with it"- "_it'll eat me_"- "It won't-_it won't_! I _**promise you**_ it won't…" Harry searched the grey eyes and saw that Cedric really believed what he was saying. "We will be all surrounded by people. The ministry would _never _let anything happen to us, not with so many witnesses out there they won't." He was about to say one more thing but Mr. Bagman called them over just then. He explained what they had to do and after picking out a miniature dragon of their own with a number on it to state whom will go first a loud whistle blew. Harry turned to Cedric for he was the first one to confront the horendous things.

The poor boy had a greenish tint coloring his face, and although he tried to hide it Harry could read panic setting in his eyes. Before he stepped out of the tent he turned once more to Harry and smiled. "I'll see you in a bit," he said and gave a reassuring wink. Harry sat there through out the entire thing, listening to screams, gasp's, commentary from Bagman, the roars of the beast and finally another kind of roar, this time it was of many, _many _voices screaming with _victory._ He stood by the entrance of the tent, waiting for Cedric to come back but he never did. Fleur was next then Krum. Both had gone through it and had gotten the egg. Now it was Harry's. His body began to tremble. He tried to take a step towards the opening of the tent but he couldn't move. A hand on his shoulder startled him enough that he jumped with a small yelp. "Harry, you need to try to calm down. It is your turn now and everyone is waiting," McGonagall said gently to him. "You will be safe out there, I promise." Harry swallowed thickly and nodded. 'If the other's made it through, if _Fleur_ made it through…then _so can I,_' he thought and taking a deep ragged breath he stepped out to what he hoped was not his doom. He received a gash on his right arm, a burn on the back of his neck; along with the smell of burnt hair and had twisted his ankle just before he shouted the spell he had been working so hard on to retrieve his Firebolt. The whole thing took no more than ten to fifteen minutes, the fastest one of the four champions.

He limped way to the tent where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him. After fixing him up in his own cubicle as best as she could she ordered him to rest a bit and left. Harry turned onto his side and closed his eyes, replaying the horrific scenes over. A moment later he heard the muffled sound of feet on the grassy floor then suddenly someone had crawled into his cot and wrapped their arms around his waist from behind. He quickly turned around then smiled. "_Cedric_…" Gently Cedric kissed him on his forehead. "_I was so worried bout you_," he stated. "I was going _nuts_ listening to those roars and the screams of the crowd. I was about to run out there, wand in my hand when Professor Moody held me back, _the bastard_…" Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Where you _really_ that worried_ over me?"_ Harry asked and Cedric furrowed his brows. "Of course! _I care about you Harry_, and I wouldn't want _anything_ to happen to you." Harry grinned goofily at him. "How about we celebrate for living through the first task?" he suggested as he gently ran a hand through the other's hair. Cedric smiled back at the thought. "_What did you have in mind?_" Harry leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Oh, _just the_ _two of us_…maybe some butter beer, a few edibles to nibble on and _some music_…" Cedric liked that idea _very_ much. "I think we can do that…_but_ the _only_ thing _I'll_ be nibbling on is _you_." Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck and said, "_Oooo_…nibble away Diggory, _nibble away_…"

** **************************************************************************************************

**Author's note****-** Now I know a few of you's will _question_ on why Harry was freaking out the way he did; it's because he's_ human_…i mean what normal person will _not_ **_freak_** out when it comes to those dragons? It seemed more realistic if he did instead of acting the way he did in the book. _Anyways_…that's _my_ p.o.v on him even though _other's_ will think _differently_…


	26. Chapter 26

**Warnings are on first chapter**

**My Infinity**- **Chapter 26**

Harry had invited Cedric to the Gryffindor celebration, which after that, unknown to the others they were going to have their own 'celebration.' The atmosphere in the room was wild. Someone had conjured up a stereo with some huge speakers and blasted up the volume while confetti fell out of no where all over the room. It was truly a huge celebration as almost everyone was dancing to a fast beat and other's hanging out on the couch or near the fireplace where large different colored sparklers sizzled out their radiance as students each grabbed one for their own. Harry's shoulders and back were beginning to get sore as people clapped him there and shouting their joy at him. Someone thrusted a glass of yellow liquid into his hand and before he knew it, he downed it in one gulp, coughing hard as the liquid burned his throat a bit. He looked up to find Fred laughing. "It's good, aye?" he chuckled as Harry glowered at him. _"What _was_ that?"_ he grimaced as he set the flute carefully on the table. "_That_ my pal is called _Champaign_," which made Harry gasp. "You know what they'll do to us if any of the professors' find that we got _this?_" Fred was about to respond when Parvati Patel along, with her twin sister came up to him. _"Congratulations Harry!,"_ they both said in union as each bent down and picked a cheek to kiss. "Er, _thanks_…" he muttered as a dark blush filled his face. _"Ooooo…"_ Seamus teased as he nudged the blushing boy playfully on the shoulder.

"Dance with me Harry," a voice said as a hand shot out and pulled him to his feet in surprise. "Wha-wait_, no!_ I don't' know _how_ to dance"- The hand led him to where other's were dancing. "_Heeeyyyy _Harry!" a few shouted out over the music when they saw him approach. He shook his head and tried to pull his wrist free but was dragged into the circle of the wiggling bodies. **"Don't you just love this song?**" Harry looked up and saw it was Angelina that had dragged him here. "Angelina, I can't dance!" he tried again. "_What?_" she asked loudly as she bent her ear to him. "I said _**I can't dance!**__" _At this the girl laughed and took his hands. "Don't worry about it. All you got to do is move." Harry looked around at the other dancers as they had their own form of style in dancing. Angelina took Harry's hands and began to move to the beat. "Sway your hips Harry, listen to the beat then sway them to the rhythm." Harry blushed and shook his head. "Oh _come on_, it ain't hard-look, look how I'll do it," and she stepped back a bit and began to sway her hips in a fast yet sensual sway.

Harry's eyes goggled at that. "You want me to do _that?"_ The girl sighed and grabbed his hands again, placing them on her hips. "Take my lead," she ordered and began to move. "Just try to what I'm doing." Harry checked if anyone was looking at him but everyone seemed to be lost in their own world of music. He tried to mimic her moves and after a moment he was actually doing them. "There ya go Potter!" she exclaimed as they both giggled. She showed him a few other dance moves that he thought were really good and although he couldn't perfect them as Angelina did he was at the point where he didn't care. He was dancing and he was actually having fun doing it. "Hey, how's it going?" someone said as a hand clapped warmly on his shoulder. "Hey Fred-_look!_ I got Harry to dance!" Angelina beamed up at him. "Yea, I noticed. Not bad Potter, not bad. But you had your fun, now it's my turn to dance with my girl," he said and winked at his girlfriend.

As the pair moved to another spot, Harry's right hand was grabbed then the other. "Our turn Harry," the Patel twins chimed in together. He was about to protest again but shrugged. 'Eh, _what the heck_,' he thought and began dancing again. Both girls boxed him in, one in front, the other in back. When seeing this, the crowd all let out a loud "**WW_oooooooo_**……" along with a few whistles and a couple of **_"YEA, _HAR_-RRYYYY!!!" _**The Gryffindor never knew how much fun this could be, he didn't know all the dance steps but at that point he really didn't' care. He was having fun with his friends and no one made fun of him as he danced along. Hermione cut in and putting her hands on his shoulders grinned up at him, the boy mirroring her expression. Someone had conjured up a dozen pizzas of all toppings along with chicken wings (spicy and bar-b-que'd) while there was also Chinese food, Italian and even some Indian food that the Patel's had decided to chip in.

_Meanwhile_…

When Cedric got to the Gryffindor's portrait he was dumfounded. What was supposed to be a fat woman filling the canvas was actually just a worn out chaise that seemed to be sunken in the middle in pressure as with great weight. "Wha-huh-_what the freak?"_ he spat out, looking up at the empty portrait. "Well that's just _**great**_…_now_ how am I supposed to get in?" he retorted. He could hear the loud music from just behind the wall, along with laughter and a few cat calls. He wondered what Harry was doing at that moment. Sighing he took a hold of the bottom corner of the frame and began to shake it. "_Hey!_ You in there somewhere! Open up the entrance for me!" he shouted. No one came. "I know the password, where are ya!" he shouted. Still nothing. 'Where in the hell can that fat ass be,' he thought angrily. Taking a chance, he said in a low voice, '_licorice bon-bons_," and waited. He looked around at the dark hallway lit only by the torches on the stone walls and was getting a bit creeped out, as if someone or something was watching him. Turning back to the portrait he shook it again and repeated the password but ouder, hoping he was indeed alone in the hall.

When nothing came of it he began to pound at it with all his might. "Harry! Harry, I'm out here, _let me in!_" There was no way anyone inside could ever hear him and although he knew this he continued to pound more. He heard screams of laughter as the music turned to a slow one. Cedric felt so left out. He tried to picture what Harry was doing at that moment. 'Why doesn't come look for me? He invited me to this thing and now he doesn't even bother to see why I haven't showed up yet,' he thought angrily. 'Is he too busy dancing with someone that he forgot all about me?' That last part stung a little bit. 'He wouldn't…_would he?'_ Cedric waited for about twenty more minutes as he sat under the portrait, face in his folded arms on his knees, continuing to listen at the celebration behind him. When he could take no more of the great time everyone was having he stood up and what his Harry could've been doing. Taking one more look at the empty portrait he grabbed a corner of it and shook it feebably, saying softly, " will _no one_ come and invite me in?" The portrait remaind empty and the corridor seemed to grow colder as the darkness around him seem to have darken even more. The boy sighed hallowly and went back to his own party that his house had thrown for him.

All he wanted to do was go up to bed but there was no way his housemates would let him. They bombarded him with food, drinks, going over how he beat the dragon and so on. Some of the girls there tried to coax him into a dance but he turned them all down, stating that he had a huge headache. It was past midnight when Ernie McMillan walked in with a goofy smile. "Is that lipstick I see on your cheek?" asked a girl with a head of gorgeous silky black mane. To Ernie she was the sister he never had. They were really close and always kept in touch during school breaks. *Gwendolyn turned his head to the side as she peered up at him for a better look only to gasp. "_It is!_" she exclaimed and giggled behind her porcelain hand. Cedric ignored this as he tried once more to go up to his room. "Yea, Katie _finally_ gave in after trying to get one for so long," he answered as he sat at the edge of a table, smiling goofily. _"Isn't she too __**old**__ for you?"_ his sister-like friend asked in an accusing tone. "_Gwenny_…she's _only_ a year older then me. Besides…guys prefer older women," at this he winked over at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Man, you guys should've _**seen**_ the Gryffindor room! It was decked out from the ceiling to the floor. They had muggle food there that I never even heard of and it tasted so good that I wrote down the names of each and every one so when you come down this summer Gwenny, you and I are going to a couple of restaurants." Gwendolyn squealed and clapped her hands. Cedric had gotten as far as the third step that led to the dormitories when he heard, "you should've seen Harry, Gwenny! He was living it up back there…_I've never seen him like that_, dancing with all the girls, Angelina had to drag him out at first but man, once he warmed up to it, he was hot!" Cedric almost stumbled at the mention of Harry's name. Slowly he turned and quietly sat on the fourth step to hear more.

"_Yea right!"_ Susan Bones she gasped as she joined the now growing crowd of listeners. "I'm for real Susie. They danced for a while till one of the Weasley twins pulled her away to be replaced by the Patel twins. Man, what man dreams of having two women all over them…" he smiles dreamily. "You pig," Gwendolyn snorted in disgust as he laughed. "Those girls were _all over_ Harry. One got behind him, the other in front. That boy knows how to _party_," and chuckled. Cedric couldn't hear anymore of this. All sorts of thoughts were flying through his mind. When he got upstairs he went directly to his bed and kicked off his shoes. He sat at the foot of the bed as he replayed what he over heard, his anger increasing as he thought how he stood outside of the Gryffindor's common room, angry and frustrated that no one had came out to let me in, sitting there in the dark hoping that the stupid fat lady would come back and open for him. "That ass-ho left me out there while he whoring around with those Patel whores," he growled softly as the anger began to grow. "He _invited_ me over…wanted to introduce_ me_ to the rest of his friends……we were supposed to go back to my common room so I could do the same…and he drops me so he could be fondled by a few Gryffindor_ birds?_" He tried slowing his breathing down, tried to make the red behind his eyelids go away and unclench his teeth but when he couldn't he stood up and roared.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME! WHO THE_ HELL_ DOES HE _THINK_ HE _IS!_ HE _**KNOW'S**_ HOW I FEEL FOR HIM! THAT DOUBLE CROSSING TWO-_**THREE **_TIMING _**FINK!**_ HERE I AM _WAITING _LIKE A _FUCKIN IDIOT_ FOR HIS STUPID ASS AND HE'S ENJOYING BEING _MOLESTED _BY OTHERS_?!_" He continued like this for another ten minutes till his energy had been spent and his voice was nearly gone. Breathing hard he slowly slid down the footboard of his bed and covered his red, sweaty face. Luckily no one had come up to the room just yet for when he finally had calmed down a bit he saw that he had torn off the drapes that were attached to his bed, his blankets and pillows were strewn about the floor, the mattress lay half way across the room and the lantern in which held an inch worth of candle was smashed against the wall. His pewter alarm clock which was a gift from his father and that had sat on his small cabinet since he first came to Hogwarts was on the floor, also smashed. Slowly he got up and rearranging the mattress back to its' proper place he grabbed his blanket. He aimed the wand at the drapes and muttered a hoarse spell, attaching them back up. He pulled them shut, ignoring the rest of the mess and dragged the covers over his head, only to feel the burn of unshed tears behind his closed eyes.

** *******************************************************************************************

**Author's note****- **I don't know about you, but I just LOVE a jealous Cedric. It's _such_ a turn on for me. I didn't have him cry as a baby though because thatis _not_ attractive _at all_. Not to _me_ anyways. I was in the mood for some drama tonight so I stirred the boys' into some mischief and a bit of violence. And *Gwendolyn is _totally_ mine, I've always liked that name, especially _Gwenny_ (which I first heard it in 28 Days- {_Love_ the movie, _so_ funny with a _good _story behind it}, with Sandra Bullock and the _beautifully-sexy_ Viggo Mortensen) so used it for one of the Hufflepuffs seeing as not many girls are mentioned from that house.


End file.
